El Lado Oscuro de la Luna
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Bra se da cuenta que un hombre le sigue y no es la primera vez que este lo hace. Gohan muere bajo extrañas circunstancias y Trunks descubre que el hombre que ha seguido a Bra años antes seguia a Bulma y tambien descubre algo que le parecia imposible
1. Valores Familiares

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**5´-UUUGGACAAGUCCAGCGAUC-3´**

Era de mañana o quizás era de tarde. El sol bañaba la arena con sus tenues rayos naranjas, mientras su reflejo se despedazaba en el cristalino mar, eso lo recordaba bien.

También a un hombre alto, no recordaba si era blanco, moreno o negro, ni el color o el estilo de su ropa, solo que era alto y que estaba de parado a la orilla del mar, posaba su mirada nerviosa de un punto a otro, sus manos temblaban a pesar de que se aferraban a sus brazos, como si así se ocultara de algo. Luego la mirada desesperada de aquel hombre se cruzó con la suya, lo vio unos segundos y le sonrió gentilmente, tal vez el solo hecho de verle le había tranquilizado.

Después tenía un arma en la mano y al parecer le apuntaba a la cara, conservado esa sonrisa amable y los ojos llenos de esperanza. Apareció luego una mujer, el hombre alto dio unos pasos hacia atrás al verla acercarse y unos segundos después cayó en la arena.

La mujer le sonreía sádicamente- No te le acerques- era la voz de uno de sus padres; pero no sabía de cual, hacia tiempo que había olvidado el tono de sus voces- ¡Aléjate de él!- sabía que debía de correr; pero no podía hacerlo, solo miraba el enorme cuerpo del hombre tendido en la arena, inerte…muerto, no era más un hombre- ¡Hijo!- era algo muerto -¡Ven!- y con él una parte suya había muerto, algo que no podía describir con palabras ni con nada, era solo un sentimiento.

Unos brazos le tomaron y le alzaron, sentía el calor de uno de su madre, lo estrechaba contra su pecho tratando de protegerlo, una mano le cubría lo ojos mas el logro librarse de ese obstáculo que le impedía ver aquella escena, la mujer se llevo dos dedos a la sien, al parecer le saludaba

-Te veré de nuevo- le dijo- en el lado oscuro de la luna- y esa mano le cegó de nuevo, solo escucho una serie de disparos y después de eso no recordaba nada más.

**---------------------------------**

**1. Valores Familiares**

Hacia días que tenía un raro presentimiento…alguien la venia siguiendo y observando con todo detalle, cada paso, cada movimiento. Por momentos pensaba estar paranoica; pero hizo a un lado tal pensamiento. No estaba loca, en realidad alguien la venía siguiendo, lo confirmo una mañana mientras desencapsulaba su auto en la acera de la corporación, un sujeto blanco, alto, delgado y aspecto desgarbado la miraba desde el otro extremo de la calle y le miraba con toda su atención; no era la primera vez que un hombre le veía de tal manera; pero había algo extraño en este, parecía que no la miraba por placer, si no por obligación, seguramente se trataba del mismo sujeto que meses atrás había hecho arrestar por estar acosándola con tan solo seguirla y mirarla.

-Hey…tú- le llamó Bra- Si, tú- y él camino hasta la esquina, Bra le siguió, tenía que saber si era el mismo, si ese era el caso tenía que darle su merecido, nadie podía hacer algo de esa índole a Bra Brief; pero al doblar la esquina no vio a nadie, mas que una calle sin trafico y dos o tres personas que desencapsulaban sus autos.

-Bah- no tenía porque darle importancia y regreso a su auto, se le hacia tarde para la escuela.

Eran más de la tres, la heredera de la corporación Capsula salía de almorzar con sus amigas del más lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, un lugar donde no cualquiera podía pasar y los precios estaban por las nubes.

-Bra- le llamó una delgada chica de cabellos negros con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- ya viste a ese tipo, no te quita los ojos de encima

-¿Quién?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba la capsula que contenía su auto.

-Te lo diré; pero míralo disimuladamente…no vayas a ser tan obvia y…

-Si, como quieras; pero dímelo ya- le interrumpió irritada- déjate de tonterías

-Es el sujeto que esta justo detrás de ti, esta solo, puedes aprovechar y…- Bra se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, la chica callo inmediatamente, bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzada.

- veamos que tal esta- y volteo sutilmente- olvide unas llaves en la mesa, ya regreso- que mejor manera para verlo en todo detalle, las chicas asintieron sin decir palabra, le esperaron a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar.

Camino con naturalidad de regreso al restaurante y paso cerca de aquel sujeto por quien su amiga estuviera tan entusiasmada…no, no podía ser ¿él otra vez? Caminó hasta la mesa, hizo como si buscara algo en ella que bien sabia que nunca iba a encontrar

-No…ese pervertido era más joven, este… ¿Será él?- y fingió encontrar algo que guardo dentro de su bolsa- talvez ese imbécil se disfrazo para que yo no me diera cuenta… ¡si! Pensó que no lo notaría; pero no contó con que podía reconocerlo como fuera…

-¿Le puedo ayudar?- pregunto una rubia mesera que le siguió en el momento en que había regresado sin que Bra lo hubiese notado, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, había hecho el ridículo ¿Quién hablaba sola en una mesa vacía?

-Si- contesto sin decir más y se salio de ahí rápidamente.

Aquel individuo le comenzaba a atemorizar ¿y si se trataba de un enemigo como esos contra los que su padre solía combatir? Descarto esa posibilidad de inmediato, un enemigo de esos tendría un ki sobresaliente y para esos momentos, su padre, su hermano y los demás estarían ahí ¿Quién era entonces ese sujeto? La respuesta era simple, ese no era más que un maniático que se había obsesionado con ella y que el arresto anterior no le había hecho aprender la lección. Pasó cerca de él, sin ponerle atención, le miro de soslayo por unos segundos… ¿era él? No…, Si, si era él, lucia algo mayor, de más o menos 30 años; pero sin duda era el mismo de la mañana.

-No vale la pena- dictamino mientras se acercaba a sus amigas- se ve que es un completo idiota

-Si, tienes razón- dijo una, aquella que siempre le daba la razón en todo

-Es mejor irnos ya, hay clase a las 4:30 y no podemos llegar tarde- dijo la otra. Mientras que Bra tuvo esa sensación, le observaban fijamente; pero no iba a darle importancia a un enfermo que no la merecía.

Eran las seis en punto cuando Bra por fin salio de la escuela, se sentía tan exhausta, su maestra no se callaba, su monótona voz le hizo cabecear cerca de 5 veces o más victima de un aburrimiento mortal, su voz era un poderoso sedante que ni un saiyajin podía superar

-si quisieran ganarle a un saiyajin- le dijo una vez a Goten- pondrían a ese mujer a hablar y caerían de inmediato.

Se despabilaba frotándose los ojos y poniendo la música a todo volumen, cuando tuvo esa sensación, le estaban mirando y ya no pensaba soportarlo. Le bajo el volumen a la música hasta el punto de que era inaudible y se bajo del auto

-Se que me estas viendo maldito pervertido…así que da la cara de una buena vez cobarde- repentinamente algo le sujeto el brazo, volteo y ahí estaba el sujeto del restaurante- quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima. No sabes con quien te has metido…si así lo quiero puedo acabar contigo, no creas que soy una niñita común- y él la miro detenidamente, sus labios se movían, pero ninguna palabra salía de ellos, o al menos ninguna comprensible

-Se equivocaron…-su rostro mostraba un terrible desconcierto, Bra apartó su brazo con un rápido movimiento- otra vez- agrego, se cruzó de brazos y clavo la mirada en el piso- no debería verte a…

-no deberías verme nunca, idiota- le lanzó un certero golpe a la cara, mas él no se inmuto, su mirada seguía clavada en el piso

-Me he acostumbrado ya- sin duda ese hombre estaba loco ¿Qué clase de persona no reaccionaba a un golpe en la cara? Sobretodo a uno tan doloroso como ese, un poco más de fuerza y estaba segura que le podría tirar los dientes

-Escúchame bien- y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- si vuelves a acercarte a mí, si tan solo te paras a 100 metros haré que acaben contigo

-¿Puedes soltarme?...-Bra no lo hizo, esbozo una sonrisa desafiante y le jaló aun más, atrayendo a ese hombre hacia si, sus ojos azules llenos de cólera, se encontraron con los fríos ojos azules de aquel hombre

-¿Me entendiste?

-No te vere más

-Mas te vale- le jaló aun más del cuello de la camisa y con fuerza lo aventó hacia un camioneta estacionada ahí, rompiendo los vidrios al momento en el que el alto cuerpo del hombre hizo contacto con el vehiculo- No quiero volver a verte, imbécil- azotó la puerta de su auto, saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad, solo quería llegar a casa y buscar ahí la manera de olvidar ese mal rato.

-Tú me seguirás viendo- Se levanto con mucho trabajo, el golpe lo había aturdido, el dolor era excesivo; pero nada se comparaba con…- Se equivocaron, siempre se equivocan- rompió su camisa y arranco un pedazo de tela de la manga izquierda para frenar la hemorragia de su hombro derecho tratando de no tocar el vidrio que se le había incrustado ahí- siempre se equivocan; pero ya no pienso seguir con su juego

"No se como demonios logra convencerme, no se como siempre termina haciendo su santa voluntad, no debí traerla aquí, no debí hacerlo"

-¿En que piensas?- "No me gusta esta situación"- ¡Hey! Goten ¿Qué piensas?- alzó la voz tratando de ser escuchada sobre la estridente música, sin saber que era ella misma la causa de su distracción- ¡Goten!- insistió

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, olvídalo- se sentó a su lado y se cruzo de brazos molesta por la desatención- quería bailar; pero tu estas en otra parte

-Ya debo irme, en 6 horas tengo que trabajar

-¿Irnos?- se levanto repentinamente, era demasiado temprano para irse y por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir- no quiero irme

-Bien, quédate- bebió el ultimo trago de ron y asentó el vaso a la mesa- yo me voy- le miro incrédula ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba a una mujer como ella sola?

-¿Eres idiota o que? Tú me trajiste y tu deber es acompañarme

-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que insistió en venir, de otra manera no te hubiera traído…Escúchame, tengo que dormir, me voy ya, si vienes conmigo bien y si no pues no me voy a quedar a convencerte, llama a tu hermano o a tu padre- le dijo a gritos en parte para hacerse escuchar aun más fuerte que la música, en parte por el enojo que traía con esa joven que le desconcertaba en todo momento

-¿Para que? ¿Le digo que tú me trajiste aquí? Aunque somos amigos, la idea no le va a agradar y lo sabes- Goten palideció, la idea de lidiar con Vegeta no le convencía, podría resultar muerto en el proceso, además pensaba que Trunks no lo aprobaría nunca, lo sabía muy bien cuando le dijo en broma que le gustaba Bra y aquel rió a carcajadas diciéndole que eso era imposible y si en realidad lo estaba pensando en serio, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo y su padre mucho menos.

-Ya basta- le dijo secamente, detestaba que lo chantajearan- vamos te llevare a tu casa; pero debemos irnos de una vez- y agrego- por favor

-…esta bien….ya que…-solo de esa manera podía hacerle caso, cuando él reconocía su superioridad.

Goten desencapsulaba el auto, Bra lo miraba a unos metros de él con todo detalle, la tenue luz de la luna llena le hacia verlo derrochando masculinidad, tenia una rara sensación, un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y se intensificaba más y más, solo Goten producía esa sensación con tal intensidad.

Se subía al auto cuando volvió a sentirlo

-Bra… ¿Qué sucede?- alguien la estaba mirando. Se bajo de inmediato, vio rápidamente la calle, la fila de gente aguardando a entrar al antro, las luces de neon, los autos pasando- Bra- No estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más.

Un hombre estaba cerca de la fila, escondiéndose tras una palmera de cerca de 5 metros, era alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, tez blanca, bestia un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera azul con un halcón amarillo estampado y una chamarra gris.

-Infeliz

-… ¡Bra! ¿A dónde vas?- Era él…diferente; pero era obvio que era el mismo

-No hables- dijo mientras se paraba tras él- no intentes correr; puedo alcanzarte- ¿entiendes?

-Si- contesto con timidez

-Esto se esta convirtiendo en un problema que debemos hablar- Goten se encontraba justo detrás de Bra, al pendiente de lo que ella dijera. Le llamaba la atención que una chica como Bra cruzara palabra con un tipo como aquel de apariencia desarreglada y algo trastornada; se le veía extraño y eso era más que evidente; pero… ¿lo había visto antes?

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunto el saiyajin con seriedad, Bra, de inmediato sujeto al extraño de la muñeca, evitando de esa manera que se escapara. El hombre de la chamarra gris miraba al piso, evitando a toda costa mirarlos a los ojos, algo ocultaba, era obvio

-Este sujeto no deja de seguirme, hace 6 meses que lo atrapo la policía siguiéndome a cada lugar a donde iba – Goten súbitamente se lleno de ira, quería tomar a ese hombre y arrojarlo por el suelo con tal fuerza que lo agrietara, destruirlo a golpes; pero Bra le detuvo con una mirada gentil, le pedía que la dejara actuar a su manera- me imagino que acaba de salirse de la cárcel…hoy me siguió al lugar donde fui a comer con mis amigas y hasta me siguió a la escuela, ahí hablamos y descubrí que la fuerza física no sirve con él- apretó su muñeca cuidando de no romper sus huesos- ¿no es así, McKee?- pero, aunque era doloroso, evitó gritar, no quería llamar la atención

-Yo no hable con usted- dijo aquel hombre

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no hable con usted- Bra le apretó la muñeca aun más, ya no le interesaba si le rompía los huesos

-La policía sabrá como tratarte, maldito enfermo mental…estoy segura de eso

"nunca hables con la policía sobre la misión, si lo haces, te llevaran sin dudarlo al lugar donde no te escucharan, te perderás tu mismo, morirás ahí, no podremos salvarte"

-No, no…Videl, no es verdad…dime que estas mintiendo- le suplico el saiyajin entre sollozos- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?...Él estaba bien, no puede ser… ¡Videl!- Dejo caer el celular, no le importaba más, nada de lo que su cuñada dijera repararía lo que había pasado

-¿Qué pasa?...Goten- le abrazó, la situación lo requería, pasaba algo grave, demasiado fuerte como para ser soportado por solo uno. Son lloraba amargamente aferrado a ella, sentía las lagrimas frías hacer en su pecho, un llanto que no se preocupaba en ocultar, ella era él único consuelo que tenía en esa pequeña delegación de policía

-Gohan- respondió haciendo a un lado sus lagrimas- Gohan ha muerto, ha muerto- comprendió entonces que ella era el único pilar que lo sostenía, el estaba completamente deshecho- Videl…Videl me dijo que fue repentino, cayo muerto o algo así, afuera del hospital…quiero ir- como no estar con el dolor consumiéndolo por dentro- pero ni siquiera puedo conducir o volar, siento que no puedo hacer nada- como no sentir dolor por el hermano que fue como un padre por 7 años, su modelo a seguir, su consejero, el maestro que lo enseño a volar y controlar su ki

-Mi madre vendrá pronto, ella nos llevara con Videl y tu mamá- le acaricio el rostro, lloraba también contagiada por el dolor de Goten, uniéndose a su pena, diciéndole que estaría ahí para él sin importar nada.

-Nos vemos de nuevo…Trevor McKee- el detective, era un hombre alto, complexión gruesa, ojos cafés, cabello oscuro, la piel morena y en su cara, en la mejilla derecha, podía verse una vieja cicatriz, como si una navaja o algo similar le hubiera cortado hasta el labio, un poblado bigote la ocultaba parcialmente dándole un aspecto aun mas tosco a su rostro- ¿No saludas?- se sentó a la mesa de madera sencilla, aporreando el grueso expediente, el sonido estruendoso incomodo al joven- Dime McKee…¿Cómo haces para verte joven?- McKee le miro extrañado, sin comprender la relevancia de sus palabras, al instante recordó que no debía mirarlo a los ojos, podría ser demasiado revelador- Ya no es a Bulma Brief a quien sigues…ahora te enfocas a Bra…ahora toda la familia ¿eres de esos que creen en los valores familiares? …es linda Bra, a pesar de ser tan chica tiene algo que deseas con solo verla; pero no creo que me comprendas- saco un cigarro de la cajetilla, miró fijamente al chico ¿Cómo demonios le había hecho? Se veía más joven que las demás veces que abarcaban varios años, creería que no era el mismo de no ser porque sus huellas dactilares coincidían en un 100 por ciento con el del McKee que recordaba, era posible que se hubiese hecho cirugía plástica, casi cualquiera podía acceder a ese procedimiento en esa época

-cirugía ¿No?

-¿Qué?-

-Vaya- y encendió el cigarrillo con el ultimo fósforo de una cajita con una fotografía de una montañas- no te comió la lengua el ratón como pensé- azotaba la cajita suavemente en la mesa esperando una respuesta que de antemano sabía que no habría

-Dime algo McKee ¿Por qué sigues a Bra? Es solo para el expediente

-Pensé que era Bulma Brief

-¿Cómo? Ja, ja, ja has de estar ciego, hay mucha diferencia de edad entre Bulma y Bra

-Solo pensé que era ella. Respondió con la mirada dirigida al piso, solo viendo las manchas de café y sangre que ahí estaban. Le pareció escuchar que el detective se levantaba, alzo la vista, el detective desconectaba la vieja cámara que los estaba filmando, se inclino a dejar su cigarro en el piso sucio.

-Sabes- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa- te recuerdo muy bien; pero parece que tú no me recuerdas en lo absoluto- el joven le miro fijamente y con preocupación, al pendiente de sus movimientos, algo le decía que ese sujeto tenía un rencor contra él alimentado desde hacia muchísimos años- talvez te refresque la memoria- se sobo los nudillos como si les preparara para algo especial- Hace 17 años, a las afueras de la corporación Capsula fui a verificar el llamado de una persona quien había dicho que se te veía merodeando y acosando a Bulma Brief, te vi hablando con ella, fui a arrestarte y te opusiste ¿recuerdas como? El detective percutió en su cabeza el temporal derecho dejando salir un sonido metálico- ¿lo escuchaste? Tú lo hiciste, me golpeaste tan fuerte que me hiciste ese hueso pedazos ¿lo recuerdas ahora?

-No, señor…no lo recuerdo- balbuceo confundido

-No lo recuerdas…. ¡No lo recuerdas, maldito!- toda su piel se torno roja, sus ojos se sobresaltaron de su cara, las venas de su cuello se hincharon; tomó la caja de fósforos y se la arrojo con violencia a McKee-Hoy tras 17 años, me vengare finalmente- tiró la mesa con un solo movimiento, alzó al joven por el cuello de la playera y lo aporreo contra el suelo manchado de sangre y café -¿Cómo es posible?- furioso le pateo en las costillas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, McKee, mientras se replegaba sobre si mismo, le pareció escuchar el crujir de sus costillas rotas, el terrible dolor que lo invadía le confirmaba que aquellos huesos se habían fracturado- idiota, te dije que me vengaría ¿recuerdas tu estúpida cajita de fósforos?- y la tiro de nuevo a su cara- "Solo queda uno" me dijiste "para que prendas tu cigarrito"- tomo el cigarro que había dejado en el suelo y regreso con el hombre que estaba lleno de sangre, moretones y miedo

-Esto es para ti, Trevor McKee- le alzó la playera sin importar los aullidos del chico al rozar sus costillas rotas- para que nunca olvides a Isaac Smith- y le apago el cigarro en el pecho, el joven apretó los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor, a tal grado que sentía que los dientes se le romperían en cualquier momento.

-Detective Smith- le llamó con desprecio- quiero verlo, mi hija me dijo que estaba aquí

-¿Quién?- pregunto mientras revisaba varios expedientes en su escritorio sin tan siquiera verla a la cara, no quitaba los ojos del arrugado y viejo expediente, apoyaba medio cuerpo sobre ese escritorio lleno de basura y comida chatarra…como detestaba, siempre lo había hecho.

-Usted sabe de quien hablo…de Trevor McKee, quiero verlo- alzó la mirada, sus ladinos se ojos se clavaron en la mujer

-Señora Brief, McKee no esta en condiciones de ver a nadie

-¿Qué le hizo Smith?...Recuerdo sus palabras, hace 17 años…dijo que se iba a vengar y conociéndolo ya lo ha hecho ¿O no?

-No es de su incumbencia, señora- y regreso su atención a los expedientes sin importarle el desprecio y la desaprobación de la señora Brief

-Puedo mandar a hacer una investigación y que le quiten la placa, se muy bien que no es la primera vez que incurre en violencia policíaca- cerró de un golpe el expediente y se reclino sobre su vieja silla.

-¿Le entro el remordimiento y quiere verlo?

-No le debo explicaciones, lléveme con él de inmediato

-…como quiera

Su celda era gris, los barrotes negros, un olor a humedad minaba todo el lugar haciendo difícil de respirar el vital aire. Se acostó boca arriba en el desarreglado catre, en el cual cientos de personas habían dormido antes, trataba de no moverse, sus costillas rotas le molestaban incluso al respirar, un agudo dolor se disparaba de inmediato y tenía que morderse la mano para soportarlo.

Perdía el tiempo, debería de estar afuera buscando los planos, fue para lo que lo mandaron en primer lugar, no para quedarse en una fría y sucia celda, adolorido y con los huesos rotos.

-¡McKee!- se estremeció al escuchar la grave voz de Smith, resolvió no hacer ningún movimiento y quedarse callado –te buscan McKee… ¡levántate haragán!- con dificultad y, lo que era peor todavía, con dolor se puso de pie, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado, no podía ver bien; pero distinguía una figura femenina tras el detective- No puedo abrir la reja, señora Brief- dijo Smith con desden- así que conversaran a distancia- los estrepitosos pasos parecían alejarse; él se quedo de pie sin hacer nada más que respirar

-Se ha ido, Trevor…acércate- era una voz femenina que le deba paz, le recordaba a alguien ¿a su madre?- Smith te hizo esto ¿no es así?- miraba detalladamente el rostro del chico, consternada examinaba el ojo inflamado y lleno de sangre, la respiración dificultosa y la crepitación de los huesos rotos, era sin duda un salvaje, movería todas sus influencias para que lo echaran

-Se porque estas aquí y de una vez te digo que no te daré lo que buscas- vio mejor a la mujer de sedosos cabellos verdes y ojos azules, esa era Bulma Brief con un traje azul marino y blusa blanca, no podía equivocarse

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? …no voy a permitir que eso pase ¿entiendes? Cuando los veas diles que puedo seguir mis investigaciones y llegar a una solución…tienes que decirles, aunque no te hagan caso, insísteles

-no puedo cambiar lo que vine hacer, ellos hicieron hincapié en eso

-Lo se, Trevor, yo lo se; pero diles, no perdemos nada, si tan solo supieras quien es el ejecutor B…dime algo, se que no fuiste tú- el joven la miro fijamente, tal como le habían dicho era una mujer elegante y carismática, toda una dama- Gohan murió anoche ¿tú tuviste algo que ver?

-No…usted sabe mucho, debería saber que yo no hago eso, no es lo que me mandaron a hacer, eso es del ejecutor C

-¿Quién es?

-…No conoce al ejecutor C

-En todo este tiempo…solo te he conocido a ti

-Usted sabe- y se acerco a los barrotes- Gohan es el primero, buscaran a los demás y acabaran con ellos también, solo es cuestión de tiempo y no puede evitarlo, su familia debe desaparecer y los Son también…

-Eso no pasara- contesto con severidad- porque nunca te daré los planos

El funeral del Son Gohan acaeció en un día lluvioso y gris, pocas veces se había visto llover así, como si la naturaleza se hubiese puesto de luto y decidiera acompañarlos en su dolor.

Solo quería saber… ¿saber que? El como murió, no entendía como un hombre sano, que en toda su vida jamás se había enfermado, moría de repente.

Se daba cientos de razones; pero ninguna la consolaba, ninguna llenaba el vació de su corazón, su padre había muerto, nunca había tenido un dolor tan grande, tan pesado, un dolor que la llevaba al borde de la desesperación y la locura. Pan Son únicamente quería respuestas, el como y porque, su mente pensaba en ello una y otra vez sin descanso,

Sentada a la izquierda de la sala de velación, no perdía de vista a su padre yaciendo en el fino ataúd, digno de un hombre como lo fue él, tenía el rostro pálido, placido y tranquilo, debió ser una muerte muy rápida e indolora para que su rostro descolorido luciera así.

Se preguntaba si en esos últimos minutos pensó en ella, si intuía que iba a morir, si lo supo todo en ese momento, nunca en la vida le habían surgido tantas preguntas.

Escuchaba los sollozos interminables y amargos, veía la mirada perdida de su tío, callado y atrapado en su mente como si no quisiera salir de ahí jamás, y podía sentir el corazón desecho de su madre. Todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano, fuera de su familia y su padre, nadie más importaba.

Era tanto su ensimismamiento en la pena y el dolor que no se percató que entre tanta gente habían dos personas que nunca había visto, uno de los dos era una mujer y el otro un hombre que observaba, siempre observaba…aunque esta vez era observado

-Sabes lo que quiero- le dijo a Bulma al oído

-Ya te lo he dicho, McKee- contesto con tranquilidad- no te dará nada- el joven se aparto de ella de inmediato, no tenía caso insistir, esta mujer ya se había obstinado en no darle los… ¿Qué podía usar para disuadirla? Las ideas no le llegaban a la cabeza

-Siento lo que hice con el bebé, aquella vez, no se si ya se lo he dicho antes; pero no iba a lastimarlo…a menos que no tuviera otra opción…

-¡Cállate! ¡Aunque hayan pasado casi treinta años no olvido lo que nos hiciste pasar!- recobro la calma, no podía superar lo que el joven, en su desesperación había hecho, a pesar de los años que todo lo curan, esto era lo único que no podía entender, ni mucho menos perdonar y quizás jamás lo haría, aun recordaba su desesperación, su frustración y el llanto exasperado del pequeño Trunks como si fuera ayer- vete, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-…por favor, ahora ya investigó- suplicó McKee al borde de las lagrimas- debe saber que yo necesito esa información

-No- contesto rotundamente y no pensaba seguir discutiendo, sin más se dio la media vuelta dejando a aquel hombre en una despiadada desolación.

Salio de ahí porque, tal como Bulma le había dicho, no tenía sentido quedarse, si ella ya se había decidido a no darle ni la información ni lo planos que tanto necesitaba, insistir era totalmente inútil.

Se quedo afuera de la funeraria, varias personas estaban ahí, todas ellas con un rostro de consternación, no podían creer que Son estuviera muerto, todo fue tan abrupto, tan inesperado, que parecía parte de una broma o al menos eso querían creer.

Deberían acostumbrarse, Gohan era el primer eslabón de una cadena de muertes, todos ellos debían morir si querían preservar el futuro

Tenía que irse, no había más que hacer, doblo por una esquina hacia un callejón que daba a una avenida principal para perderse entre la multitud

-¿Crees que me he olvidado de ti?- un brazo lo había acorralado contra la pared con tal fuerza que comenzaba a ahogarlo-Te estuve viendo hablando con Bulma ahí adentro ¿Qué quieres ahora?- abrió los ojos no distinguía la figura que tenía enfrente, entrecerró los ojos, aun así no era fácil…distinguía un cabello extraño, rasgos duros, no muy alto, vestido con traje negro y camisa blanca

-Vegeta…-alcanzó a susurrar-…déjeme

-Hace años que te veo merodeando cerca de nosotros, siempre apareces cuando algo malo va a pasar-y apretó con más fuerza su brazo contra su garganta, el aire comenzaba a acabarse, sudaba profusamente y sentía que su corazón iba a estallar-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-no puedo hablar de eso- respondió con dificultad, invadido por el pánico mas que por la falta de aire

-no me interesa… ¡Vas a comenzar a hablar ahora!

-No puedo-insistió- es imposible hablar de eso con usted o con cualquiera- Vegeta perdió el control, lo tomo con ambas manos y le azoto contra la pared, haciendo caer parte de los ladrillos

-Tú trataste de matar a Trunks cuando apenas era un bebé y ahora vienes siguiendo a Bra

-Estoy desesperado…

-¡ ¿Qué quieres!... ¡dilo de una buena vez!

-No puedo hablar de eso con usted, si quiere saber algo, pregúntele a Bulma Brief

-… ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-…Ella sabe…sabe todo, yo no puedo hablar; pero ella si, ella puede decirle que pasa

-No…no puede ser- era difícil de creer que su mujer le hubiera ocultado algo importante. Hacia varios años que ninguno se tenía secretos, él se lo había confesado todos y ella había hecho lo mismo; este hombre tenía que estar mintiendo no tenía otra explicación-mientes- le esgrimo convencido de ello.

-No miento- Vegeta le soltó, sus años como un experimentado guerrero al servicio de Freezer le habían dejado cierta habilidad, sabia cuando le mentían y cuando le querían tender una trampa y este no era el caso

-¡Papá!- escucho Bra llamarle repetidamente-papá- y volteo al escuchar la voz de su hija y en ese instante el ki de aquel sujeto había desaparecido, como si hubiera muerto-¡Papá!...aquí estas- no había una explicación coherente para eso, no se pudo haber escapado a ningún lado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta-Ven, mamá esta preguntando por ti

-…Desde entonces he visto a papá muy extraño, no se…estoy segura que él y mamá tienen problemas muy serios

-Bra- le dijo Trunks con seriedad mientras revisaba los detalles de la construcción de una nueva fabrica en la sección XI de la capital del sur- ellos siempre pelean, así es como son

-no, esto es algo diferente- le esgrimo la joven de ojos azules- es algo grave…lo presiento- El presidente de la corporación se extraño ante sus palabras, su hermana menor podía tener razón, era una joven suspicaz a quien difícilmente se le podía engañar

-¿Por qué dices algo así?

-confía en mi, nuestros papás no están bien… ¿tú no te has dado cuenta?

-En realidad no he tenido tiempo de ver como van en su relación- su realidad también incluía algo que no había dicho, que temía que sus padres llegaran a separarse, a pesar de ser mayor, su mundo se vendría abajo. Si, no tenía porque ocultarlo, tenía el mismo miedo que tendría un chiquillo de saber que sus padres podrían llegar a distanciarse- de cualquier manera, eso es asunto suyo, ellos deberán resolverlo, no podemos inmiscuirnos en eso

-¿Vas a dejarlos así?- pregunto desanimada ante una respuesta tan simple, ella esperaba que su hermano mayor dijera que harían todo lo posible por que todo estuviera bien de nuevo, moverían cielo, mar y tierra si era necesario; pero no fue lo que escucho

-Para nosotros son nuestros padres, no podemos ver al hombre que mamá ve, ni a la mujer que ve papá, no los conocemos así, eso es asunto suyo, solo ellos pueden resolverlo- Bra se cruzó de brazos, le molestaba la apatía de su hermano, era obvio que tenían que hacer algo; pero en parte…en parte tenía razón.

El agudo repiqueteo del teléfono saco a Bra de sus pensamientos- Espera- le pidió Trunks mientras contestaba- Brief…si…-algo andaba mal, no tenia de lo que estaba mellando en la relación de sus padres- Es probable que dentro de una semana si no es que antes- su mente quedo en blanco, tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio esperando a que su hermano terminara esa llamada que se la hacia eterna-¿Recibiste esos documentos o…-sus inquietos dedos tocaron una superficie lisa, vio una carpeta blanca con el logo de la corporación como cualquiera de las que su hermano tenía en la oficina, sin tener nada más que hacer, se dispuso a ver su contenido

"Trevor McKee-117483924765-29

Denunciado por primera vez en el año 769 por Bulma Brief, en Ciudad del Oeste…

…McKee presuntamente apuntó un revolver calibre 38 al menor Trunks Brief de 2 años de edad

…Identificado como Trevor McKee por huellas dactilares del pulgar"

Era un informe policiaco del sujeto que le había estado acosando… ¿Cómo llego a manos de Trunks? Decidió seguir leyendo, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual aquel sujeto le estaba siguiendo

"Primer arresto registrado en el 3 de marzo del 769 por allanamiento de morada…toma de rehén...

…Escapa de prisión el 9 de marzo del mismo año… capturado el 2 de mayo del 771"

Y leyó someramente varias paginas más que describían varios arrestos y escapes de prisión, quería saber si Trunks había logrado averiguar algo más . No tenía más remedio que esperar que su hermano mayor terminara su llamada.

Aun sostenía la carpeta en sus manos, mientras Trunks continuaba hablando por el teléfono y por un instante le pareció ver en sus ojos un halo de temor al percatarse que tenía la carpeta, temor que se convirtió en ira en cuestión de segundos.

Desde el momento en que vio ese expediente supo que su contenido no era ordinario; pero ese miedo en los ojos de Trunks le hizo comprender que no había algo ahí que nunca le diría, algo importante o quizá increíble.

Busco rápidamente, leyendo las palabras a toda velocidad, debía haber algo.

Unos segundos después de colgar el teléfono, Trunks escucho caer los documentos de aquella carpeta, Bra estaba absorta, lo que acababa de leer no podía ser cierto, posiblemente lo leyó mal; pero no fue así, todo estaba impecablemente bien escrito.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, como si así se defendiera de esas palabras que le habían hecho tanto daño.

"Lo ha leído" pensó Trunks "Lo sabe ya"

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto en un murmullo aun incrédula de aquellas palabras de las cuales estaba dispuesta a creer en su falsedad si le revelaban que tenían esa condición; Trunks no respondía, quizá no quería hacerlo-¿Qué significa?- subió el tono de voz por si acaso no le había escuchado

-Dime que es lo que viste- ordenó para asegurarse de que hablaban de lo mismo

-¿De que más podría hablar?- pregunto exaltada- tú lo sabes bien y exijo una explicación

-No puedo explicarte nada- Bra aporreo el puño contra el escritorio con tal fuerza que llego a hundir la madera- no puedo decirte nada, porque yo no se nada tampoco, más que lo que he leído. Se lo que sientes Bra- le dijo con compresión- yo también me impacte al leer eso: "Prueba de maternidad: compatible con DNA de Bulma Brief, 16 de julio 771"…yo solo se que ese sujeto dijo, cuando lo arrestaron en ese año, que su madre es Bulma Brief por eso hicieron esa prueba y salio positiva- ¿era acaso esa la razón por la que sus padres tenían problemas? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual la acosaba? Pero la pregunta principal era si eso era cierto y haría lo que fuera necesario por descubrir la verdad.


	2. Testigo

Escucho una explosión dentro de su cabeza, era hora de despertar.

Trevor abrió los ojos, acababa de tener el mismo sueño que siempre tenía, había despertado en el mismo lugar en el que siempre despertaba, la misma habitación totalmente blanca de 2 x 2 metros, el único mueble era una cama pequeña donde él siempre se enroscaba para dormir ya que apenas cabía en ella, era una habitación muy simple cuyas luces se apagaban por 10 horas durante la noche, sus horas de sueño, después tenía que estar despierto casi todo el tiempo. A veces, unas personas a quienes él llamaba los astronautas, le evaluaban la tensión arterial y el corazón, con regularidad le tomaban una muestra de la sangre de su brazo y raspaban las paredes de su boca con un hisopo que era depositado en una bolsa de plástico sellada.

Nunca veía a esos sujetos, vestían trajes como de astronautas y jamás le dirigían la palabra, sabia que eran enviados de los científicos y que eran estos los que escribían las tarjetas que le pasaban bajo la puerta describiéndole punto por punto el procedimiento del día el cual no se discutía.

Este seria un día en que únicamente le sacarían sangre del brazo. Luego le pasarían el libro que venia leyendo desde hacia días y era lo único que le permita estar cuerdo.

A veces pensaba que no siempre había sido así, recordaba estar fuera, ser libre, respirar aire fresco, era un niño en ese entonces, luego sus recuerdos se hacían borrosos y aparecía en esa habitación sin explicación alguna

-McKee-… ¿McKee? …le era familiar, si, su apellido era McKee, Trevor McKee era su nombre completo- McKee- se hallaba sentado en su cama, ya tenia ambos pies en el piso gélido, únicamente vestía su bóxer blanco, estaba extremadamente flaco, de la manera en que se encontraba, flexionado sobre sus rodilla, podían contarse sus costillas y parecía que la columna vertebral se le saltaría en cualquier momento- Trevor McKee, levante, vístete y espera instrucciones- gruño una voz metálica, tal parecía que este día no seria igual a los otros.

**Capitulo 2. Testigo**

Bulma trabajaba en su laboratorio, a ratos, cuando ni sus laboriosos proyectos le permitían tener la mente en blanco, recordaba a Trevor McKee, la primera vez que lo vio tendría 15 años. Verlo fue extraño, tuvo sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y que volvió a experimentar aquella vez que vio a Trunks por primera vez.

Comenzó a recitar varias formulas en voz alta para alcanzar el tan preciado olvido y lo consiguió. Se perdió en el mundo del trabajo, las matemáticas y las herramientas para construir un prototipo de aeronave que pudo haber superado a cualquier otra en su tiempo si también hubiera sido lanzada al mercado competitivo de las aeronaves.

Él la miraba desde la entrada a su laboratorio; pero ella ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. No escucho sus pasos ligeros, ni su penetrante mirada, tan solo seguía trabajando. Vegeta había pasado toda la tarde en las montañas. En su mente repasaba las palabras de aquel hombre "si quiere saber algo, pregúntele a Bulma Brief" y con esas palabras su confianza comenzaba a desmoronarse, la mujer a quien enumero todos y cada uno de sus delitos y ella, al parecer, no le había correspondido, le había engañado.

-¿Quién es el hombre con el que hablabas en el funeral de Gohan?- Bulma continuo trabajando, el príncipe bien sabía que le había escuchado y que simplemente no quería responder.

-¿Qué tiene de particular que me hayas visto hablando con alguien?

-Ese hombre es el que intento matar a Trunks cuando era un bebé, su ki es idéntico, me interesa saber que es lo que podría estar hablando contigo- y se cruzó de brazos. Le miro duramente, él que escondiera la identidad de ese individuo le equivalía a una traición imperdonable- pero de lo que me fije fue que hablara contigo con tanta naturalidad, parece que tienes muy mala memoria ¿o acaso has olvidado que fue él quien estuvo a punto de matar a mi hijo?

-Es mi hijo también, Trunks no solo es tuyo- le replicó Bulma defendiendo su maternidad, se sentía con más derechos que él, no solo por el hecho de haberlo llevado en su vientre, si no que además, por más de la mitad de la infancia de Trunks, fue ella quien se hizo cargo de él.

-¿Quién es él?-Bulma lo dejo todo, apoyo las manos sobre el escritorio tratando de tomar un respiro, aun sin saber que responder ¿debía saberlo o no? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? A pesar de que Vegeta había cambiado para bien, no estaba segura de la reacción que tendría contra Trevor al saber su identidad y la razón de su presencia, ahora que ni había hecho algo que ameritara un castigo para lo que en teoría ya había hecho.

-Lo siento, Vegeta, no puedes saberlo ahora

-¿Por qué no?

-Si supieras quién es y lo que quiere, estoy segura que acabarías con él- la sangre del saiyajin le hirvió, la cólera fluyo por sus poros…. ¿era esta su tan cacareada confianza? ¿Era esta la mujer quien le pedía no se cerrara y le dijera todo lo que ocultaba sin importar que fuera? Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a sobrellevar ese dolor…puras mentiras.

-Es lo ultimo que dirás ¿No?- y se fue sin escuchar, no habría respuesta y de haberla no sería más que una repetición de lo que había dicho ya

-…Vegeta- susurró Bulma, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo marcharse; pero no podía poner en peligro la integridad de Trevor McKee, después de todo era su sangre.

--------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su padre, era demasiado pronto para que Pan pudiera superarlo, nada le daba paz, nada le hacia sentir bien, nada era bueno. Estudiaba y leía revistas de moda mientras escuchaba música; pero al final le alcanzaban los dolorosos recuerdos, no podía quedarse en la casa, veía a su padre en la casa en cada rincón a sabiendas que solo era producto de una mente adolorida y un corazón herido por la perdida. Si dormía soñaba con él y despierta pensaba en su misteriosa muerte.

Decidió olvidar el dolor, o por lo menos apaciguarlo, fue así como busco la identificación que acreditaba su mayoría de edad, tenía poco tiempo de haberla tramitado y planeaba usarla para entrar a los antros de moda con sus amigas, ahora la quería para estar sola y ahogarse en alcohol si eso la hacia olvidar, no quería a nadie, solo era ella contra ese enemigo llamado sufrimiento que era él mas grande y el más difícil de vencer.

Se quedo en un bar de ciudad Satan. Se fue de casa sin que su madre o su abuela se percataran; no había bebido casi nada de su vaso con vodka. Su mente divagaba en miles de pensamientos inútiles que le hacían olvidar el dolor, la rabia y la duda. Se estancó en un ciclo de comer los cacahuates que daban de botana, tomar un sorbo de vodka y seguir con sus pensamientos irrelevantes, un ciclo que no quería romper.

-Amiga… ¿tienes un cigarro?- le llamó una mujer

-No- respondió secamente y regreso a su ciclo sin fin de botana, alcohol e ideaciones.

-Acaso… ¿eres Pan Son? La hija del doctor Son ¿no es así?

-Eso a ti no te importa, entrometida, déjame en paz- vio que estaba a dos sillas vacías de distancia, era una mujer delgada, que al parecer tenía su edad, de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules con cierto aire de familiaridad que le parecía increíble; pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas- solo cállate- y le dio la espalda, bebiendo un sorbo de alcohol

-Supe que tu padre murió misteriosamente- continuo hablando aquella mujer como si en realidad la joven Son quisiera escucharla- es una pena, era un hombre bueno de esos que el mundo necesita más

-Cállate- le advirtió Pan- si no quieres que yo te calle a golpes

-Bueno, pensé que querrías saber como murió tu padre- Pan volteo súbitamente, desesperada se levanto de su asiento y olvido aquel ciclo en el que se había encerrado, miró fijamente a la mujer en espera de la ansiada continuación de su frase- yo estuve ahí

-----------------------------------

-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a comer?- pregunto asombrada la anciana abuela al ver que Trunks había dejado el desayuno casi completo

-No tengo hambre, abuela- respondió Trunks desganado, pensando se le consumió la noche, no pudo dormir con algo de tranquilidad hasta que hablo con un amigo de la infancia, Fitzgerald, quien había estudiado con él y que después tomo un camino diferente sin dejar de frecuentarlo, era ahora parte del grupo de psiquiatras que evaluaban a los criminales en la cárcel. Tuvo el presentimiento de que él podría llevar el caso, y al hablarlo confirmo aquello, era el mismo Fitzgerald quién evaluaba el comportamiento anormal de Trevor McKee

-¿Estas seguro que no vas a comer?- le pregunto a punto de retirar los platos, conservando su rostro incrédulo por ver a un saiyajin que no devoraba todo lo que le habían puesto enfrente

-No quiero nada, gracias abuela

-Eso es extraño en ti, siempre has tenido un buen apetito ¿no estarás enfermo, hijo?

-No abuela, no se preocupe, yo estoy más sano que nunca- le contesto con tanta seguridad que ella le creyó sin contradecirle, pensó que eran problemas del trabajo como le pasaba al abuelo Brief quien al menos ya descansaba en paz.

Fitzgerald le dijo que no podía permitirle una visita ya que estaba en periodo de evaluación, McKee tenía severas perturbaciones de índole psiquiátrico según le había dicho y aun no podían diagnosticar el tipo de esquizofrenia que tenían, porque solo estaban seguros de que era eso.

Lo cito alrededor de las 5 de la tarde "Lo más que puedo hacer por ti" le dijo "es darte los videos de las entrevistas que tuvimos con él" y después le suplicó que después de verlos los destruyera, nadie debía saber que alguien ajeno al departamento de policía tenía esos videos en su poder y le aseguró que así lo haría.

Tal como había sucedido con Bra, Trunks estaba intrigado por lo que decía aquel expediente "Prueba de maternidad: compatible con DNA de Bulma Brief" ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? ¿Qué aquel sujeto era su hermano? Un hombre que según el expediente debía ser 17 años mayor a él y que sin embargo se veía de la edad de Bra… ¿Dónde lo había escondido su madre?

-¿Acaso lo congelo o que demonios?- pregunto en voz alta mientras le veía por el televisor en un video en blanco y negro. Tal como Fitzgerald le había dicho, estaba rodeado de guardias y todo aquello debido a las múltiples veces que se había escapado de manera inexplicable

-Trevor- oyó decir a Fitzgerald- ¿De donde vienes?- Trevor tenía esa semblante ausente, con la mira perdida y meciéndose suavemente sobre si mismo, lucia como se suponía que un demente debía de lucir-¿De donde eres, Trevor?

-Del lado oscuro de la luna- respondió sin verle

-¿Escucho eso, Doc?- dijo uno de los custodios- él mismo ha dicho que es un lunático- y la sonrisa idiota dibujada en su rostro desapareció, era probable que el mismo Fitzgerald, que se encontraba de espaldas a la cámara, le hubiera reprendido

-Trevor- le llamó de nuevo Fitgerald- ¿La luna existe?- le pregunto a propósito a sabiendas de que la luna hacia tiempo había desaparecido

-No, no existe

-¿y por qué dices que vienes de ahí? Tú mismo has dicho que no existe

-Es que yo vengo de ahí, ese es mi hogar…casi siempre he estado ahí

-¿En la luna?- y Trevor asintió- ¿Qué es la luna?

-No puedo responder

-¿Por qué?

-¡porque no!- respondió con violencia, de una manera tan determinante que cualquiera creería que iba a abalanzarse contra Fitzgerald y golpearle

-Esta bien, dejaremos eso si no quieres hablar… ¿Tú recuerdas el nombre de tus padres? ¿Dónde naciste?

-Se que nací en ciudad del Oeste- dijo atrayendo con dificultad los recuerdos a su memoria- mi padre era McKee…pero no recuerdo su nombre

-Esta bien…No hay problema con eso ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu madre?

-Bulma…Bulma Brief- respondió y cerró los ojos, evocando más recuerdos, los escasos que tenía con su madre, mientras que Trunks quedo inmóvil asimilando lo que ese hombre acababa de decir

-¿Y como es que no te apellidas Brief?

-…No se, ella dijo que sería el primer Brief en apellidarse diferente, solo eso recuerdo…

-¿Por qué persigues a tu madre?

-¿Mi madre? ¿No puedo perseguir a mi madre?- contestó disgustado- Eso no es posible

-Por eso estas aquí, Trevor- y él se quedo estático como si fuera una estatua- Trevor- le llamó Fitzgerald-

-…busco los planos

-¿Qué planos?-McKee no contestó, se encerró en el hermetismo del que tanto trabajo le había costado al psiquiatra sacarlo. Se volvió a mecer sobre si mismo y a tener la mirada perdida en algún punto de su memoria

-Te veré en el lado oscuro de la luna- dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible, evocando las palabras de la mujer de su sueño.

Trunks apago el DVD y se sentó a pensar, tenía una comida a las 3y se suponía que debía jugar golf a las 4 con unos inversionistas; pero todo lo canceló, no tenia humor de nada, no quería saber de nadie, al igual que su padre se sentía traicionado, era su madre con la que tenía un extraño vinculo de complicidad que nunca pudo comprender del todo, él le decía casi todo lo que pasaba por su mente y a cambio ella le hablaba de lo que pasaba por la suya, nunca le ocultó quien había sido su padre antes de ser su padre, nunca le ocultó que no solo era un hijo de un príncipe si no también de un mercenario al servicio de un tirano, nunca le oculto nada relevante…¿Por qué oculto algo tan importante como aquel hijo desconocido? Asumiendo que en realidad lo fuera…pensaba que podía ser un invento de ese hombre para tener dinero de manera fácil y hacerse de fama; pero luego recordaba la existencia de la prueba de DNA que le daba la maternidad a Bulma Brief y que fuera de la policía, nadie más sabía de su existencia.

-¿Quién es él?- le pregunto a su madre por la noche cuando esta se disponía a subir a su recamara donde antemano sabía que Vegeta no le haría compañía

-¿Quién es quien?

-¿Quién es Trevor McKee?- le pregunto alzando la voz sin querer-¿Por qué se parece a mi y a Bra? ¿Por qué una prueba de ADN asegura que es hijo tuyo? ¿Lo es?

-Eso no es algo que tú debas saber por ahora- apesadumbrada, sin siquiera mirarlo subió las escaleras. Su hijo estaba frustrado, sin saber que hacer para que le dijera la verdad o lo que necesitaba saber. Una de las cosas con las cuales congeniaba con su padre, era que ella era terca y obstinada y si ya había resuelto a no revelarle lo que quería y necesitaba saber, nada le haría cambiar su opinión.

Tenía tanto que preguntar, tanto que decir, pero ella se negaba a revelarle el secreto que envolvía la identidad de Trevor McKee, un hombre que, según le habían dicho, no tenía pasado, del que no se tenían registros más allá del año 769 cuando declaró ser hijo de Bulma Brief, del que nada se sabía ni nada quería decir, tan solo lo calificaban como un esquizofrénico fatalista, lo que fuera que eso significara.

-¿Esta en realidad vinculado a ti?- le pregunto por última vez, en un intento que quizá fuera tonto

-Si- le respondió con tranquilidad- lo esta; pero no pierdas tu tiempo en preguntar nada más- y no lo hizo

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Entonces todo fue aquí?- le pregunto Pan parada en el área de desencapsulación en el que su padre había muerto

-Así es- respondió la mujer con seguridad- todo fue aquí, yo le vi caer aquí cuando una figura desconocida se acerco a él y le golpeo

¡Mentiras!- gritó Pan- mi padre era un hombre muy fuerte, nadie pudo golpearlo hasta morir- y se arrodillo en aquel lugar donde su padre había caído en esa calida noche- ¡mentiras!- dijo entre un llanto incontrolable

-Puede ser, que yo vi mal, que fuera otra cosa lo que mató a tu padre; pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que alguien se acerco a hablar con él

-Lo sabia, fue un asesinato y ese maldito las pagara caro- comenzó a formar un odio inmenso contra una figura oscura y sin forma, algo de que solo estaba segura que mató a su padre, que lo arrebató de su lado, que le cegó la vida mucho antes de lo que se suponía.

-Si, fue un asesinato- Pan continuaba llorando en silencio, con las lágrimas derramándose sobre aquel pedazo de asfalto donde yació Gohan

-Yo fui testigo de eso, yo lo vi todo

-Pero ni siquiera sabes como- replico Pan- solo viste a alguien acercarse

-bueno- y se arrodillo a su lado mirándola con lastima- en realidad vi más que eso, amiga…pero me da tanta pena decírtelo, sufres mucho y…- Pan la tomo de los hombros inesperadamente, con los ojos le suplicaba por lo que más quisiera que le dijera lo que había pasado, tenía que hacerlo, la duda la carcomía por dentro, acababa con su ser- si, fui testigo de lo que paso

-¡dilo, ya!- gritó exasperada por la tardanza de la joven

-Vi a esa mujer acercarse a tu padre, saludarlo cordialmente, le pregunto por su abuela que esta enferma del corazón y tu padre le respondió que tenía que decirle el nombre porque había muchas mujeres de la tercera edad enfermas del corazón, entonces esa mujer dudo "¿No te sabes el nombre de tu abuela" y tú padre se apartó de ella para desencapsular su auto, es probable que pensara que era una loca que quería dinero, no lo se, pero de nuevo ella se acerco y le dijo que era demasiado listo para que lo engañaran, que se lo habían advertido; pero que con esa cara de tonto pensó lo contrario, tu madre ya estaba molesto, su auto ya estaba fuera de su capsula y justo cuando iba a subirse ella le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, porque ya había llegado su hora, que era ella la ejecutora C y que todo terminaría antes de empezar, fue allí cuando saco una jeringa extraña y le inyecto algo en el cuello sin que tu padre pudiera hacer algo…

-Espera- le interrumpió Pan, quien ya comenzaba a desconfiar de la mujer- ¿Tú como sabes todo eso?

-¿Tú por qué crees?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona y la mirada ladina. Pan se levantó y ella lo hizo, estaba frente a la mujer que había asesinado a su padre, solo ella pudo haber tantos detalles y contarlo de una manera tan placentera, como si fuera el más grande triunfo de su vida y que debía de estar orgullosa

-¡Tu!- le dijo Pan furiosa al borde perder la razón- ¡Te matare!

-No, yo no moriré en tus manos, eras tan idiota como tu padre…eres tan simple y tonta- y rió a carcajadas, Pan expulsó su ki sin poder evitarlo, esa mujer iba a morir ahí; pero antes de que hiciera algo, la mujer saco la misma jeringa extraña con la que había matado a Gohan aprovechando la rabia cegadora de Pan que solo le permita expulsar su ki y en un instante Pan ya estaba en el suelo luchando por su vida, sin saber a ciencia cierta en que momento había ocurrido aquello.

Desde el piso solo veía los pies de la mujer avanzar hacia lo lejos, luego vio una figura que se perdía en el horizonte, que más hubiera dado que ponerse de pie, que ordenarle a sus músculos que se movieran y le mataran ya mismo; pero no podía, quizás moriría ahí, sola, sin que nadie supiera lo que en realidad avía pasado con ella.

"¿Fue esto lo que sentiste, padre?"- pensó antes de perder la conciencia, abandonada a su suerte en un estacionamiento detrás del hospital.


	3. 29 años atras

Se vio de pie en medio de una amplia habitación verde olivo, todo estaba lleno de luz artificial, frente a él un grueso cristal transparente, mas allá de él no podía ver nada, todo era un densa oscuridad. Tenía frió, su playera blanca era de una tela muy sencilla como para protegerlo del potente aire acondicionado, incluso su pantalón blanco era de una tela muy simple. Se sentía observado, le miraban desde atrás del cristal, no podía verlos; pero lo sabía bien, le estaban mirando

-Trevor McKee- le llamo una voz gruesa y rasposa- Trevor McKee- repitió al no escuchar respuesta

-Soy yo

-Trevor, hace años que hemos estado observándote, cuidando de ti, ahora nos harás un favor ¿comprendes eso?

-Si, lo entiendo

-Tú sabes perfectamente la situación por la que estamos pasando- le llamó una voz femenina- Necesitamos información, tienes que encontrar a Bulma Brief y pedirle los planos y todo lo que tenga que ver con la maquina del tiempo

-…¿Bulma Brief?- pregunto absorto-pe…

-Bulma Brief, eso fue lo que dijimos- reafirmo la voz rasposa- una vez ahí se te prohíbe hablar sobre la misión y la razón por la cual la llevas a cabo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Trevor- ¿Qué sucedería?

-Te creerían loco, la policía puede capturarte- le contesto la voz de la mujer- nunca hables con la policía sobre la misión, si lo haces, te llevaran sin dudarlo en un lugar donde solo hay locos, te perderás tu mismo, morirás ahí, no podremos hacer nada por ti, eso es lo que sucedería…no hables con la policía ni con nadie sobre la misión, recuérdalo es importante

-Esta bien…pero; no se como es esa Bulma Brief, yo no la conozco

-Se te proporcionaran fotografías y grabaciones para que sepas quien es

**Capitulo 3- 29 años atrás **

No dejaba de pensar en él, en todos lugares, todo el tiempo recordaba las palabras de Trevor McKee diciendo que Bulma Brief era su madre y también la recordaba cuando dijo que aquel hombre estaba vinculado a ella; pero no sabía en que forma, no sabía si en realidad McKee era hermano suyo, un hijo que su madre ocultó hasta que no pudo hacerlo más.

Bulma no diría nada, ella misma hizo esa sentencia, era imposible discutir si ya tenía la determinación de quedarse callada.

Trunks decidió hablarle a Fitzgerald, suplicarle si era necesario dejarle ver al tal McKee, porque era el único que podía develar ese misterio que comenzaba a corroerle por dentro. Su amigo le hizo desistir de su propósito, Trevor estaba custodiado por varios policías en una celda que podía ser abierta mediante un código que únicamente tenían 4 personas, su celda tenía cámaras en las 4 esquinas de la habitación grabando sus movimientos todo el tiempo, todo aquello debido a que McKee había escapado 3 veces de la cárcel. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como lo hacia, él jamás reveló su secreto, la única vez que hablo de ello fue en el año 780 cuando dijo que no podrían entenderlo y que para ellos era mejor así.

Actualmente era el prisionero más vigilado del mundo, no solo por acosar a Bulma Brief, si no también por su comportamiento violento, de carácter volátil el cual, una vez, le pudo ocasionar la muerte a Trunks de apenas 2 años.

-Tengo que verlo- le insistió a Fitzgerald- Tú no entiendes como es vivir con esta duda, no sabes que es estar pensando en lo mismos las 24 horas del día, no me deja trabajar, no me deja hacer nada.

-Lo entiendo- le respondió, mientras se levantaba de su sillón para buscar algo en su archivero-He pasado por una situación similar; pero no puedo ayudarte. Si McKee llegara a escapar y tú te entrevistaste con él…adivina quien será sospechoso de haberle ayudado- Trunks no discutió, nada dijo, comenzaba a pensar que viviría con esa interrogante por el resto de su vida, como una espina clavada en el corazón- lo más que puedo hacer por ti es dejarte ver estas grabaciones y las entrevistas que le hicieron desde su primer arresto hace casi 30 años- y le extendió los videos que sacó del archivero, Trunks los tomo sin vacilación, necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes.

En su taller, sin hacer nada realmente, fingiendo arreglar un viejo motor sin reparación. Estaba Bulma Brief. Revisando con detalle cada parte, recordando que 29 años atrás, Trevor McKee había irrumpido en su hogar y peor aun se atrevió a hacer algo imperdonable.

……………………………………………………….

29 años atrás Bulma Brief estaba preocupada, estaba segura que alguien estaba entrando a su laboratorio, la idea por si misma era perturbadora. Su laboratorio era su santuario, su refugio perfecto que le permitía olvidarse de sus problemas y al mismo tiempo la protegía del dolor de afuera, que por momentos llegaba a ser insoportable.

Había pasado más de 1 año desde la batalla con Cell, a partir de ese momento, el comportamiento de Vegeta había cambiado.

Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba severamente afectado por los resultados del juego de Cell, cuando lo vio llegar al día siguiente de aquella pelea, con la mirada llena de rencor, de vergüenza y su aspecto derrotado. Solo confirmó lo que ya sabia, lo que Trunks le había dicho por la tarde. El máximo enemigo del príncipe sacrificó su vida en batalla para proteger a su familia y a la tierra, para enmendar su error con Gohan…y que decir de Gohan, el hijo del guerrero de clase baja, él fue quien derrotó a Cell, no el príncipe de los saiyajins, si no un niño, un golpe devastador para su orgullo.

A pesar de comprender por lo que Vegeta estaba pasando, no podía evitar tener esa rabia contra él ¿Cómo era posible que teniéndola a ella como mujer y habiéndole dado un hijo se hundiera en la depresión por la muerte de su enemigo? Muchos hombres matarían por tener lo que tenía; pero al parecer al príncipe no le interesaba.

Alguna vez en lo más encendido de una de sus múltiples peleas le había gritado que ni ella ni Trunks le importaban, no significaban nada para él; pero cuando estaba a punto de creerlo recordaba la emocionada voz de Trunks del futuro contándole como su padre se había tratado de vengar por su muerte ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre a quien no le interesaba su hijo perdía la razón por su muerte? Todos esos pensamientos eran agobiantes, le hacían doblegarse ante la ansiedad de no saber que pasaba por el corazón de Vegeta, era el miedo a sentirse utilizada y devaluada por un hombre al que ella en realidad amaba; era para olvidar esos pensamientos que recurría a su laboratorio, a trabajar hasta quedarse dormida a olvidarse de todo y todos en un lugar que era únicamente suyo; pero que al parecer ya era invadido por alguien más.

Sabía como había dejado las cosas ahí, los planos, los lápices, sus apuntes, hasta el teclado de la computadora habían sido movidos

-Papá- le llamó mientras iban dentro de la limosina rumbo a una junta con unos clientes- ¿has entrado a mi laboratorio últimamente?- su padre la miro perplejo, Bulma supo la respuesta entonces

-No, la ultima vez que entre me regañaste- él solo la reafirmo con sus palabras.

Un extraño invadía su santuario y estaba decidida a averiguar quien era y mandarlo a la cárcel.

Puso diminutas cámaras por todo el laboratorio, la grabación iba directamente a la computadora portátil que estaba en su habitación, la revisaría con atención a la mañana siguiente. Trabajo por cerca de 2 horas en su laboratorio, después fue a acostar a Trunks, como lo hacia siempre; pero esta vez se fue a dormir temprano victima del cansancio de su jornada extenuante de trabajo, aun con el pendiente del intruso que entraba a su laboratorio.

-Esta llorando… ¿Qué no escuchas a tu hijo?- le llamó el príncipe

-… ¿Qué?

-Tu hijo, haz que se calle, esta llorando y gritando, no me deja dormir- apenas escucho el llanto de su pequeño se levanto de la cama de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Un mostluo, mami- respondió el pequeño con temor-Hay un mostluo. Bulma lo abrazó con ternura, lo notaba más inquieto que nunca, lo estrechaba contra sí tratando de calmarlo

-No hay monstruos aquí… ¿ves?- y prendió la luz, el niño miro con recelo todo a su alrededor, verificando que en efecto nada estuviera ahí. Al fin el pequeño se tranquilizó, abrazo a su madre con fuerza-todo esta bien- Bulma le acariciaba el cabello, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió un poco para que la brisa de la madrugada adormeciera al futuro heredero de la corporación. Trunks comenzaba a quedarse dormido

-¿no va volver mostluo?- pregunto adormilado

-No, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y también esta tu papá- apenas abría los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre.

Lo dejo con cuidado en la cama, tratando de no despertarlo. Caminando con pasos ligeros volvió a su habitación; preocupada por el raro comportamiento del niño, jamás había llorado sin razón, por lo regular era un niño muy tranquilo.

Se sentó en su cama, miraba a Vegeta dormir profundamente, parecía que en realidad Trunks no le importaba, si lo fingía, lo hacia muy bien… ¿Por qué amaba a un hombre así? Por el momento no tenía intenciones de descifrar la razón de sus sentimientos, lo único que quería era dormir y nada más.

-Quielo vel a los chocolatones- le dijo Trunks al oído tratando de despertarla- plende la tele- y la movió con fuerza buscando que le hiciera caso. Bulma abrió los ojos tratando de vencer al sueño, era obvio que Vegeta no estaba si Trunks estaba ahí, seguramente al irse había dejado la puerta abierta y el niño había aprovechado para entrar. No estaría entrenando, desde la batalla con Cell no había vuelto a hacerlo; pero Vegeta era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento

-Hola, amor-le saludo- buenos días

-pon los chocolatotes- le suplico el pequeño mientras la abrazaba- pol favor

-¿Están pasando a los choco ratones?- pregunto Bulma mientras buscaba el control remoto- ¿estas seguro?

-Si, lo pasan en la mañana- respondió entusiasmado

-En la mañana y a todas horas- encendió el televisor preparándose mentalmente para ver por centésima vez a los choco ratones a quienes ya empezaba a tomarles afecto. De inmediato, el pequeño se quedo absorto mirando las aventuras de los ratones, Bulma disfrutaba ver a su hijo riendo y preocuparse por el destino de sus héroes tratando de derrotar a su enemigo -Sabes…me dejaste preocupada, nunca te habías puesto tan nervioso

-es que era el…el mostluo- dijo el niño mientras se levantaba a abrazar a su madre, temiendo que aquel horroroso ser le hiciera daño a ella

-No había nada ahí, fue una pesadilla- y le abrazó también

-¿Qué es una pesadila?

-Una pesadilla- corrigió Bulma- es un mal sueño, que te asusta mucho… ¿quieres desayunar ya?

-¡papá!

-¿Tú papá? No se donde esta

-¡Papá!- insistió el pequeño y apuntó hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Vegeta mirando con atención a la madre y al hijo- ah, ahí esta tu papá ¿Deseas algo, Vegeta?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Qué demonios le paso al niño que lloraba tanto?

-Vi un mostluo- contesto el pequeño- iba a lastimal…a mi mamá

-Bah- gruño el príncipe- los monstruos no existen, y si así fuera un saiyajin no llora, le haría frente

-¿Saiyajin?- pregunto asombrado

-Tú eres un saiyajin, niño…

-Ya basta, Vegeta- le interrumpió Bulma. Se levantó con el pequeño en brazos y se acercó a él desafiante- deja de decirle todo eso, él es muy pequeño para entenderlo

-A su edad yo ya entrenaba, lo tienes muy consentido, si sigue así será más insoportable que el hijo de Kakarotto

-Tiene 2 años, no va a entrenar todavía, ni siquiera tú lo haces, desde esa batalla te has dejado ganar por todo, ya nada te importa- Vegeta enfureció con esas palabras, Trunks le miró de inmediato al sentir el ki de su padre incrementarse a tal grado

- ve que no vuelva a llorar a las 2 de la mañana, has que este callado y no moleste

-¿Eso es todo majestad?- mas el no respondió, se dio la media vuelta y se marcho

-¿papá ta molesto?- pregunto Trunks preocupado tras sentir el abrumador ki de Vegeta

-Es que él- le dijo con tristeza- es un príncipe, por eso se comporta así…ven, vamos a desayunar, en la cocina ves a los choco ratones…

Trunks estaba entretenido mirando las caricaturas de la mañana en la habitación de su madre. Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba en su laboratorio, había llevado consigo la computadora portátil, una vez más las cosas se movieron de su lugar, los planos, los apuntes, los bolígrafos, un cajón del escritorio estaba medio abierto, ella lo abrió por completo, nada parecía en desorden…aunque no estaba su estuche, el que contenía la capsula con la vieja maquina del tiempo en que había viajado Cell… ¡No estaba! Lo busco desesperadamente; pero no lo encontraba

-No puede ser, yo lo deje aquí… ¡maldición!- solo había una manera de saber que había pasado. Sin perder tiempo encendió la computadora portátil y accedió a la grabación de su laboratorio. La puso a toda velocidad esperando a que pareciera algo fuera de lo común, fue hasta que vio una mancha grisácea entrar cuando puso la grabación a velocidad normal, aquella persona buscaba en su escritorio con desesperación, iluminaba los planos con una diminuta lámpara que apenas daba luz, revisaba sus apuntes con rapidez, abrió cajones y por fin abrió el cajón que contenía el estuche con la maquina del tiempo, saco de ella la capsula y la ilumino por unos segundos, la puso de nuevo en el estuche y la guardo en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Se escucho el llanto y la voz de Trunks diciendo "monstluo" el hombre se sobresalto e inclusive se tropezó con la silla de Bulma, mas logro conservar el equilibrio a ultimo minuto y continuo buscando con desesperación, quería algo más, era evidente. El llanto de Trunks se escuchaba más enérgico, la figura gris caminó a la puerta y se perdió de la visión de las cámaras. Tenía que atraparlo, ese desgraciado no solo había entrado a su laboratorio, había entrado a su hogar, pudo haberlo hecho daño a sus padres…¡A Trunks!

-Voy a hacer que te refundan en la cárcel…Trevor

-¿Quién es Trevor?- palideció al escuchar la voz de Trunks, se había fastidiado ya de la televisión y buscando que hacer fue por su madre

-Un compañero de trabajo- y le sonrió-¿Ya terminaron las caricaturas?- No le gustaba mentirle; pero no era el momento para que Trunks supiera la identidad de Trevor

-Ya... ¿me llevas al palque de divelsiones?

-¿Ahora?- pregunto Bulma esperando que su hijo dijera que no

-lo plometiste… - y la abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca

-Esta bien- dijo con resignación- ¿y tus zapatos?…No vas a ir descalzo al parque

-Deben de estar en mi habitación, voy por ellos y unos calcetines…ya regreso, quédate aquí y no toques nada

-si, mamá… ¿si vamos a il? ¿De veldad?

-Si, Trunks…si vamos a ir- Fue a su habitación en busca de los zapatos, luego paso a la de Trunks por un par de calcetines cuando escucho el agudo grito del pequeño llamándole… ¡algo andaba mal! Una sensación en su pecho se lo decía Dejo todo lo que tenía y fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio…no podía creer lo que veía- Trevor...no te creí capaz de algo así…aléjate de él ahora mismo- le grito desesperada

-no vuelvas a gritar pequeño- le dijo McKee a Trunks aun apuntándole a su sien con su revolver- ya la atrajiste hasta aquí, si gritas o lloras la matare, tu mamá no estará junto a ti nunca más, no la veras más- estaba de pie con el niño abrazado, apuntándole como si le fuera usual

-aléjate de él- le grito Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos, el pequeño se quedo estático conteniendo toda emoción que pudiera dañar a su madre- te arrepentirás si le haces algo… ¿es que ya no te conformas con seguirme? ¿Ahora quieres dañar a mi hijo?... ¡si le haces algo te arrepentirás!

-Necesito los planos…¡déme los planos!-le quitó el seguro el revolver, clavó su fiera mirada en Bulma, era probable que en su mente McKee ya hubiera apretado el gatillo, que no tuviera escrúpulo alguno para matar a su hijo, su corazón se estrujaba al ver a su pequeño sudoroso aguantando las lagrimas

-No se de que planos hablas…solo déjalo, siempre me has seguido, él no tiene nada que ver

-¡Déme los planos y lo dejo en paz!...si no lo hace le volare los sesos frente a usted…¡ ¿Me entendió? ¡

-¡oye!- le grito exasperada- ese niño es hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins, los extraterrestres que vinieron a la tierra hace unos años, si le haces daño el te matara sin dudarlo

-Se quienes son los saiyajins, se que a Vegeta no le interesa este niño en este momento- le dijo en un tono indiferente, parecía no interesarle, aquello angustio a Bulma aun más, Trunks estaba visiblemente asustado, se movía con fuerza tratando de zafarse de los brazos de McKee; pero era inútil, Trevor le sostenía y no le permitía seguir moviéndose, Bulma intentó acercarse, caminó despacio…-no se mueva a menos que sea para darme esos planos

-No- le contesto con el alma en un hilo, con el corazón dando tumbos por todo su pecho y el aliento que se le escapaba como si fuera la vida misma, la idea de perder a Trunks era insoportable- No se lo que quieres… ¡deja a mi bebé! ¡Por favor!

-Tarde o temprano él morirá, es lo que debe de ser

-Es suficiente- no podía soportar más sus palabras- ¿Qué planos quieres?- lloraba sin cesar, no sabía por cuanto más podría soportar aquella situación, ganas no le faltaban de arrebatarle a Trunks y dispararle a ese desgraciado; pero no podía, era inútil, cualquier intento podría terminar con la vida de Trunks

-Yo quiero los planos de la maquina del tiempo- se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito; no tenía esos planos, no creyó necesario investigar la maquina del tiempo, no había razones para hacerlo, le dio prioridad a otras cosas y lo dejo como un proyecto a futuro…como se arrepentía ahora

-…No, yo no tengo esos planos- McKee deslizo su dedo en el gatillo- ¡No!- su corazón iba a estallarle, no podía contener el llanto, la frustración en ella crecía a cada segundo, no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hijo de esa horrible situación

-Usted hizo la maquina del tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga los planos? Miente…tráigalos de inmediato o yo…- Bulma le vio caer al suelo estrepitosamente… de pie, con el niño en brazos, estaba Vegeta. Dejo al niño en el piso, miraba a McKee absorto, al parecer, ni él mismo creía lo que acababa de hacer, había salvado la vida de Trunks, el niño cuya vida o muerte no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Bulma abrazó a Trunks y corriendo se fue a situar detrás del saiyajin, estrecho al pequeño contra si protegiéndolo de la única manera en que podía hacerlo.

McKee se arrastro por el suelo, adolorido por el fuerte golpe en el estomago, repentinamente un nuevo dolor apareció en el pie izquierdo, uno insoportable y quemante, gritó apretando los dientes, tratando de aguantarlo. El príncipe le había triturado los huesos del pie con un pisotón, lo alzó por el cuello y de su mano derecha emergió una esfera de energía

-¡No, Vegeta!- volteo incrédulo ante esa petición ¿No? esa mujer estaba definitivamente loca, ese hombre estuvo a punto de eliminar a Trunks, claro que no iba a escucharla, el niño era suyo también y nadie se metía con su propiedad- Vegeta, déjalo, por favor…Trunks esta bien, llamara a la policía y se lo llevaran- Trunks ni siquiera podía hablar, se aferraba a su madre protegiéndola también, a su manera, de aquel monstruo a quien no pudo detener pero que su padre lo había hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era su héroe ya, tenía la situación bajo control. El pequeño disminuyo su ki involuntariamente, sin saber a que grado se había incrementado y que ese hecho fue lo que llamó la atención de su padre- No, Vegeta, no lo mates frente a Trunks

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto con rudeza. Si, lo había visto antes, desde sus 14 años, cuando suscitó en ella un sentimiento extraño que no pudo entender y que aun no entendía.

-Lo he visto un par de veces en la calle- Vegeta miro de soslayo a la mujer y al niño asegurándose de que ambos estaban bien, lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cuarteando la pared y sumiendo a Trevor en la inconciencia. Le dirigió una penetrante mirada a su mujer, tenía que estar loca, ese hombre había amenizado a su hijo con un revolver y ella abogaba por su vida, los humanos eran extraños, quizás solo era ella la extraña. Se fue de ahí sin dirigirle la palabra, no tenía motivos para quedarse

-¿policía?...habla Bulma Brief…

-Es la segunda vez que nos vemos, McKee ¿me recuerdas? Ahora soy el detective Smith- tembló al escuchar ese nombre se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada, lo que menos quería era verlo- no importa, maldito, te refrescare la memoria- la cara le ardía, Smith le había golpeado, disfrutaba haciéndole daño, sus ojos brillaban y su rojo rostro se había adornado con una sonrisa maliciosa- estoy harto de verte, que ocurrencias las tuyas…amenazar un bebé con un revolver y no a cualquier bebé si no al hijo de Bulma Brief, vaya que eres un imbécil…te has ganado un boleto con días indefinidos a la cárcel, nadie podrá sacarte de ahí…¿me escuchaste?- se sobaba los nudillos una y otra vez, era probable que volviera a golpearlo, Trevor se cansaba de eso, ganas no le faltaban para defenderse; pero no podía, se lo habían prohibido -¿No me recuerdas?- insistió el detective, McKee apoyo los brazos en la mesa y escondió la cara entre ellos, sabia que cualquier respuesta propiciaría un golpe y lo que menos quería era sentir dolor

-Sí- contesto en un susurro, le iban a golpear era inevitable

-McKee… ¡McKee! Mirada al frente- gritó Smith y así lo hizo, no podía evitarlo más. El golpe fue de tal magnitud que arrojo a Trevor al piso- Eres un cínico, te enorgullece lo que me hiciste… ¡levántate y siéntate!- McKee se levanto como pudo, todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía como si estuviera a punto de estallarle, desorientado se sentó a la mesa, sin saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba

-¿Por qué persigues a Bulma Brief?

-…Bulma Brief…ella es mi madre- contesto con la voz adormilada luchando para no caer desmayado

-Debes de estar bromeando… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-20…si 20 años

-cuando te conocí parecías de más; pero no importa…Así que ella es tu madre, vaya cosa ¿Quién lo diría de la señora Bulma Brief? ¿Quiere decir que te tuvo cuando tenía 14 o 15 años?- rió estrepitosamente, había descubierto un punto débil de aquella familia acomodada, un secreto que los Brief habían querido mantener escondido por siempre, se parecía a ellos, tenía los ojos azules del viejo Brief y los rasgos propios de la familia- veremos si eso cierto- pero aquello no era suficiente para confiar, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un loco tras la fortuna de los Brief –mandare a hacerte análisis de sangre con una nueva tecnología del DNA, así sabremos si en realidad es tu madre o no…y si es, vaya que será una sorpresa

……………………………………..

-Ese hombre es un idiota- dijo Trunks con desaprobación después de mirar el video en blanco y negro donde Smith golpeaba a Trevor como un animal y por su risa ladina al escuchar que Trevor era hijo de Bulma Brief.

No recordaba aquel episodio que Smith le narraba a McKee mientras le hacia preguntas sin cesar ¿en realidad intentó matarlo? Y por unos estúpidos planos de la maquina del tiempo, para la policía no era más que el invento de un loco, pero Trunks sabia la existencia de aquella maquina, que su homologo de una línea del tiempo alterna había viajado en ella para advertirles de los androides ¿Cómo lo sabía él? Le intrigaba el que McKee los reclamara como suyos, como si se los hubieran robado y tuviera pleno derecho a ellos

-Todos en la policía saben- dijo Fitzgerald- el odio que Smith le tiene a McKee, pienso que si pudiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho sin dudar

-¿Por qué tanto odio?

-Nadie lo sabe realmente, Smith nunca habla de eso

-¿Tienes más videos de estos? Talvez diga algo más de lo que nadie se dio cuenta

-Tengo 3 más; pero dudo que tengan algo que no sepas ya, los he estudiado y fuera de su hermetismo usual y Smith golpeándolo no hay nada más

-Quiero verlos

Bra Brief se hallaba sentada en la recepción del hospital donde Gohan trabajara. No podía creer que la vida se portara tan dura con Goten, 2 semanas atrás su hermano mayor había muerto, ahora su sobrina había sido encontrada fuera del hospital, sin poder mover un músculo, paralizada por completo.

Los médicos no hallaban la explicación de aquel padecimiento, Bra estaba con él cuando le dieron la pseudo explicación de lo que pasaba con Pan. Les hablaron de una sustancia que había entrado a su cuerpo y que no podían identificar, les dijeron que esa sustancia había desmienilizado los nervios que controlaban sus músculos, lo que significaba que no podría volver a caminar y que inclusive pronto dejaría de respirar, por lo cual requeriría un respirador que lo hiciera por ella, por último les informaron que su estado era irreversible, estaría así de por vida, el daño era irreparable ¿Qué pecado habían cometido los Son para que la vida se enseñara tanto con ellos?

Bra no lo comprendía, no podía hacer más que acompañar a Goten en esos momentos tan difíciles en los que solo su presencia era útil; preguntándose mientras tanto porque cuando se pensaba que no había nada peor, sucedía algo terrible, la vida era extraña, no la entendía y no sabía si algún día llegaría a hacerlo

-Bra- le llamó un hombre cuya voz se le hacia conocida- ¿Dónde esta tu madre?- pregunto con preocupación. La joven Brief alzó la vista, de pie frente a ella estaba Trevor McKee

-Tú…-le dijo con desprecio- ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Lárgate!

-Hablar con tu madre- Bra se levanto de inmediato, le miraba desafiante, una ira inexplicable le envidiaba con tan solo tenerlo enfrente

-Lo se todo…se quien eres tú

-…Tú no sabes nada de mi- contesto con indiferencia, buscó a Bulma Brief con la mirada hasta que se convenció que realmente no estaba ahí

-¡Lárgate! ¡Vete o no respondo de mi!

-No esta aquí ¿Verdad?- no había prestado atención a sus palabras, algo que Bra sencillamente no podía tolerar, le lanzo una bofetada con la intención de mandarlo al suelo; pero solo consiguió la total indiferencia de McKee ¿de que estaba hecho aquel hombre? Sin decir más, él se retiro, camino hacia la salida del hospital dispuesto a buscar a Bulma Brief a como diera lugar.

Se detuvo por completo en el estacionamiento al sentir un objeto frío en la base del cráneo

-McKee, McKee- le llamó la mujer- aquí mate a Gohan y a Pan…no importa, aquí morirás en su lugar

-No la mataste, Kay- le dijo sin perder el aplomo, sin miedo, en realidad no le importaba la muerte, por el contrario, la deseaba, no había razón para vivir más que su estúpida misión que no era suya, solo cumplía ordenes, él quería morir

-no, no la mate y todo fue tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa? Kay… ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Yo nunca he visto que intentes matar a Pan ¿Cómo podría ser mi culpa?- se hizo un silencio abrumador de no ser porque sentía el frío cañón del arma en la cabeza creería que ya no había nadie tras él

-Muy bien, esto es lo que harás…camina hasta llegar bajo el farol, cuando llegues te volteas hacia mi

-¿Por qué no me matas y ya? Déjate de tonterías, Kay

-Haz lo que te digo o puedo lastimarte severamente- morir era una opción; pero el dolor no lo era, ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para además ser herido. Caminó y se detuvo bajo el farol, lentamente volteo hacia la ejecutora C, las penumbras la cubrían por completo, no podía verla con claridad, solo podía distinguir el brillo del revolver

-Ah- y bajo el arma ante la desilusión de Trevor, quién le pedía a Dios que Kay recapacitara y apretara el gatillo- casi cometo un error garrafal…no eres tú a quien busco

-Pero; pero…tú me llamaste, tu dijiste mi nombre

-No eres a quien busco, de cualquier manera te haré una advertencia, cumple tu misión y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, si eres quien creo tu tiempo se ha acabado

-¿Han pasado los 21 días ya?- De nuevo hubo silencio, Kay se había marchado. Le parecía que su voz sonaba más gruesa, como la de una mujer de mediana edad; pero era talvez producto de su imaginación, mas no entendía porque lo había llamado y luego le dijo que no era él a quien buscaba…varias explicaciones pasaban por su mente; pero ninguna le tranquilizaba y súbitamente desapareció de ahí.


	4. Tejiendo una historia

Había llegado a aquel lugar llamado "La luna", nunca antes se sintió tan cansado tanto física como mentalmente, aunque en realidad pocas veces había hecho un gran esfuerzo físico o mental, no desde que era un niño.

Fue aislado desde el momento en que piso las modestas instalaciones, le hicieron ducharse cerca de 20 veces puesto que venía del mundo exterior y no podía ingresar así a este lugar esterilizado hasta el más mínimo rincón – Trevor tenía la impresión que incluso lo contaminaba con su respiración- ya limpio y después de hacerle tomar más de 10 medicamentos que no conocía en realidad más que por los colores y las formas de las pastillas, le aislaron en su habitación por 21 días, ni siquiera los astronautas se acercaban a él, no le sacaron sangre ni le pasaron ese hisopo por su boca, continuaban dándole sus 3 comidas al día y el libro que venia leyendo y siempre estaba a punto de terminar, mas siendo ese su único libro nunca había leído el final, solo lo haría cuando supiera que no iba a tener la oportunidad de leerlo de nuevo, fue por eso que el vigésimo primer día llego a la pagina 400 de las 415 y lo inicio de nuevo

-McKee- gruño una voz metálica- prepárate, serás interrogado- cerró el libro y se sentó en la cama, tomo su sencilla playera blanca que de antemano sabía que no le protegería del frió de la habitación de los científicos.

En una silla de plástico estaba sentada la ejecutora C, Kay Fisher, le dirigió una mirada fiera y una sonrisa burlona al ver como se paraba en medio de la habitación frente a los cristales que no dejaban ver a los científicos

-Están deliberando sobre lo que hice, fue una misión exitosa, a diferencia tuya McKee, yo acabe con Gohan a la primera ¿y los planos de la maquina del tiempo donde están?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo sin mirarla siquiera- solo a los científicos les debo una explicación

-Pues de cualquier manera la voy a escuchar

-Pues la escucharas cuando me lo pregunten- Nunca le agradó Kay Fisher, era demasiado despectiva y siempre hallaba un momento para exaltarse a si misma, no sabía precisamente cuando la conoció, tenía un vago recuerdo de haberla visto cuando era un niño, era una niña también, unos años mayor que él aunque no sabía cuantos exactamente; pero recordaba bien que ella le molestaba cada vez que podía.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, Trevor ya quería regresar a su habitación a leer su cíclico libro que regresaba al comienzo cuando leía la pagina 400, su habitación era mejor que ese lugar, que cualquier otro lugar.

-Trevor- le llamó una voz rasposa, él alzó el rostro hacia los cristales que le dejaban ver una densa penumbra- necesitamos hablar sobre tu viaje, sobre las causas de la falla de tu misión

-Dinos Trevor- agregó la voz de una mujer -¿Qué sucedió?

-Ustedes dijeron que vería a Bulma Brief; pero no fue así, vi a su hija, a Bra, me llevaron con la policía porque según ella la he perseguido desde hace un tiempo y en realidad era la primera vez que la veía, en la policía, un sujeto me golpeo, casi me mata; pero no dije nada porque ustedes así me lo ordenaron. Después me metieron a una habitación como la mía, un hombre me interrogaba siempre de cosas que a veces no tenían sentido, me preguntaba de mi madre y sobre la luna, aunque no sabía si se refería a este lugar o a la luna que desapareció hace siglos, luego aparecí aquí sin en realidad haber tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a la corporación; estando en la cárcel Bulma Brief fue a verme, me hablo de los planos, pensé que ella no sabía nada y eso me extraño; pero le seguí la conversación y me dijo que no me daría nada…

-En parte no es inexplicable el porque sucedió todo eso contigo- le interrumpió la voz rasposa- pero todo eso es porque no has conseguido los planos que necesitamos, es tu culpa, eres el ejecutor A, ese es tu deber, tú ya sabes como moverte, has visto a Bulma Brief, has estado cerca de la corporación Capsula…elabora un plan, haz lo que sea; pero tienes que traer esos planos aquí, ese es tu único deber, no podemos avanzar sin ellos

-¿Cómo de que no?- preguntó Kay incrédula- yo soy también parte importante de la misión, sin mi los saiyajins seguirán existiendo

-No interrumpas, Kay- le reprendió la científica- es importante el interrogatorio de Trevor

-Ustedes lo protegen mucho, por eso no ha cumplido su misión apropiadamente

-Ya es suficiente- gritó la científica, Kay no dijo más, se quedo callada con la vista en el piso, como si no estuviera ahí

-Tienes un año para pensar, Trevor, hemos hecho ciertos ajustes y podrás ir en un año, no esperaras más tiempo

-Si, señor- contesto Mckee

-Llévenselos

**Capitulo 4- Tejiendo una historia **

Trunks trabajaba en la oficina tratando de olvidar, revisaba documentos tras documentos, creyendo encontrar un refugio entre las palabras de los informes, de los planes, de los e-mails, pensando que el olvido lo alcanzaría y en realidad así sucedió, después de unas horas el nombre Trevor McKee ya no estaba en su mente, fue sustituido por un sin fin de pendientes y nombres de futuros inversionistas.

Revisaba los documentos meticulosamente, contestaba llamadas sin importar quien fuera, ahora todo le interesaba si le ayudaba a alcanzar su tan preciada distracción de los problemas en casa.

Ya era más del medio día cuando su secretaria le dijo que un detective pedía verlo, un tal Isaac Smith, quien venía a hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso del cual no quiso darle más explicaciones. Trunks, estuvo tentado a decirle a su secretaria que le informara que ya se había marchado a un almuerzo o una junta importante; pero sería demasiado sospechoso, optó por permitirle el paso.

Le despreciaba, tanto como su madre lo hacia, no solo por esa actitud déspota que lucia sin remordimientos a donde quiera que iba, era también la violencia animal con la que trataba a ese hombre quien bien podía ser su hermano, bien podía ser un lunático; pero al fin y al cabo un ser humano que no merecía esa clase de trato.

Entró con esa mirada acusadora, y se sentó como si nada, a pesar de que Trunks no le había invitado a hacerlo. Sin mas, Isaac Smith, le dijo a que había ido. 12 horas antes, el prisionero Trevor McKee se había escapado de su celda, nadie sabía su paradero, nadie sabía nada de él, las cámaras nada pudieron registrar, segundos antes de su desaparición se produjo una inexplicable estática que no permitió registrar nada, luego ya no estaba, le hablo abiertamente de sus sospechas de él y de su madre, le pregunto si sabía quien era, McKee, Trunks respondió que en efecto lo sabía, desde hacia unos días; pero que jamás había hablado con él, tan solo le llamó la atención el hecho de que siguiera a su hermana y fue por eso que le mando a investigar y de ahí se entero.

-¿Cómo se que es verdad lo que dice, señor Brief?

-Pues tendrá que creer en mi palabra

-No es fácil creer en las palabras de un Brief- y sonrió con cinismo- ustedes son de proteger mucho a su familia ¿no es así?

-Si lo dice por McKee, él no es de mi familia, si en verdad es cierta la prueba que hizo a mi madre la policía hace años, él solo es hijo de ella, nada más

-Es su hermano- señalo con malicia, esperando una reacción iracunda que no consiguió, Trunks permaneció impasible, como si en realidad no le importara- su madre también es sospechosa, señor Brief, ella protege mucho a ese sujeto…después de todo es su sangre, nadie puede negárselo. Se ha encargado de conseguirle los mejores abogados y hasta ha vigilado lo de…sus derechos humanos, quizás trata de compensar tantos años de abandono…

-Si ya terminó- le interrumpió Trunks con seriedad- le pido por favor que se marche, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-Esta bien- y se levanto de inmediato- pero no olvide, señor Brief que usted es sospechoso, su madre también, ya que son los que más han mostrado interés en McKee, estoy enterado de su insistencia a Fitzgerald por entrevistarse con el prisionero

-Entonces ha de saber que nunca logre verlo

-Si; pero lo importante es su insistencia, así que no lo olvide, no salga de la ciudad y si su "Familiar"- hizo énfasis en esa última palabra en un tono humillante- trata de hacer contacto con ustedes, por favor, avísenos

-Lo haré, por favor, retírese- y el salio de la oficina, victorioso, sabiendo que había hecho sufrir a otro Brief, uno le hizo daño en el pasado; pero todos pagarían ahora, tenían la misma sangre de cualquier forma.

Trunks no pudo evitar dar un puñetazo al escritorio, ese hombre le exasperaba, no podía soportarlo. Tendría que cambiar su escritorio de nuevo, lo había cuarteado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto a Bra desde la puerta cerrada. Decidió no decirle a nadie sobre la visita del detective, sería amargarle su vida a su madre, si en realidad ella se preocupaba mucho por ese sujeto. La puerta se abrió unos segundos después, Bra estaba recostada en la cama mirando la televisión

-Hacia tiempo que no venias a verme a mi habitación ¿te sientes bien, hermano?

-Vine por un tema que tanto a ti como a mi nos interesa- Bra apago la televisión de inmediato, Trunks se sentó a su lado en la cama, se percató de que su hermano mayor tenía un sobre amarillo entre sus manos, sin perder tiempo cerró la puerta de inmediato

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto con recelo deseando que se tratara de su tema más odiado

-Información de Trevor McKee

-mmm…imaginaba que venias a hablar de ese bastardo- dijo en tono despectivo

-No hables así- le reprendió con severidad- no sabemos si es hijo de mamá, en realidad no sabemos nada de él, por eso necesito tu ayuda, lo que traigo aquí- y saco varios papeles del sobre- son varios informes de la policía y documentos que hablan sobre Trevor McKee, espero que hayas tomado una siesta en la tarde…porque nos espera mucho trabajo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a tejer una historia

----------------------------------------------

Le dijo que no la vería mas; pero ya estaba desesperado, su palabra ya no importaba, solo quería estar tranquilo, que los científicos lo dejaran en paz, ya llevaba años siendo presionado por ellos, no los soportaba más, haría lo que fuera por evitar más regaños, más humillaciones de Kay Fisher, solo quería regresar a su habitación y leer su libro -interminable de cierta manera- eso era la paz, esa la tranquilidad tan anhelada que perdió la vez que comenzó a soñar con el hombre que le apuntaba con un revolver en la playa, del que no recordaba su rostro; pero sabía que tenía una mirada de tranquilidad, un semblante de esperanza.

Pensaba que, después de todo, el mundo en que se encontraba era hermoso, aun con la contaminación, aun con la preocupación colectiva de la sus habitantes, aun con los problemas cotidianos, ese mundo era hermoso, era mucho mejor que las cuatro paredes a las que se le había confinado desde un tiempo que no podía precisar con exactitud; pero el estar en ese mundo tan bello y tan libre significaba resistir la presión de los científicos, a quienes ya no podía soportar, las primeras veces valía la pena; pero ya no, sus fuerzas y su voluntad se estaban acabando. Si para conseguir la paz, tendría que raptar a Bra Brief, lo haría sin dudar, Estaba sumamente cansado.

Esa tarde la raptaría, ya había estudiado sus movimientos con todo detalle, ya sabía como atacar, ya se sabía bien sus movimientos, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia, eso era lo primordial.

Entre ambos habían revisado ya un sin fin de documentos, todos ellos hablaban de McKee a través de 29 años, de informes policíacos que detallaban su extrema violencia, su carácter volátil e impredecible, el ataque a un policía cuyo nombre estaba tachado con plumón negro permanente; se narraba perfectamente la vez en que tomo a Trunks de rehén, la ocasión en que envió a un detective al hospital en peligro de muerte, la amenaza de querer raptar a Bra cuando apenas era una bebé y la decisión del departamento de policía de ocultar este hecho. Fuera de esos informes no existía más información, Trevor McKee no tenía registro de Nacimiento, no tenía identificación, no tenía nada que autentificara que el hubiera nacido, solo el expediente policial lo ponía en el mapa de la existencia,

El siempre se había rehusado a dar su fecha de nacimiento, únicamente dijo su edad una vez cuando casi mata a Trunks: 20 años, la única ocasión que su edad y su apariencia coincidieron

-Esto es una locura- dictaminó Bra- cuando debería de tener 20 años se decía que parecía de 28 años, cuando debía de tener más de 40 parecía un muchacho cualquiera, a veces parece todo un hombre cuando debería de ser un chico, y aparece como un chico cuando se cree que debería de verse mayor… ¿Qué demonios toma ese sujeto para hacer eso? Es un monstruo

-No creo que sea algo tan imaginativo…pero no tengo la imaginación para pensar en que pueda ser…- reunió varios documentos- Se le detiene por primera vez en enero del 769, antes de eso…no existe…no, espera, aquí hay algo, un policía fue atacado en el 766- se quedo en silencio leyendo con atención- lo describe como un hombre alto, blanco, cabello negro, de aproximadamente 30 años y que se identificó como…Trevor McKee

-¡Lo ves!...ese año debería de tener menos de 20 años y dicen que es más grande

-Pero solo se identifico como tal, no lograron atraparlo esa vez, pudo ser cualquiera que…

-No- le interrumpió la joven- esta es su primera aparición…en el 766 atacando a un policía…- y lo apunto en una hoja en blanco en una letra casi ilegible; pero con que ella lo entendiera bastaba- luego…en el 769 cuando casi te mata- y apunto de nuevo

-Era marzo en esa ocasión…lo capturaron ese mismo año, en mayo…si- dijo después de cerciorarse tras leer la fecha en el documento- parece que mamá fue a visitarlo en esa ocasión

-Y no aparece más después de eso…desaparece por 11 años, aquí dice que frustraron su plan de raptarme… ¡imbécil, pues que se cree!... ¡Raptarme a mi…ja…hubiese muerto, papá le hubiera matado!- rió triunfante segura de aquel hecho que nunca ocurrió. Trunks tomó la hoja con varias fechas escritas y escribió sin perder tiempo –Ese año, casi mata a un detective de la policía, lo arrestan y desaparece unas horas después y reaparece 17 años después…no como el hombre de 50 años que debería de ser, si no como un muchacho, que tal parece olvido lo que paso en casi 30 años

-¿…Y si no es él? ¿Y si es su hijo, su pariente o algo así?

-Lo pensé; pero le tomaron una muestra sanguínea y su DNA coincidió en un 100, ese hombre, él que te siguió a ultimas fechas es el mismo que casi me mata cuando era un bebé…no se…talvez se haga cirugía plástica

-¿Cirugía plástica? Si seguramente- Trunks se percato del sarcasmo en las palabras de su hermana- hasta ahora no hay cirugía plástica que te deje así de bien, ese hombre tenía menos de 20, te lo puedo asegurar…

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es este sujeto? …¿Por qué insiste tanto en los planos de la maquina del tiempo?

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto, tú no sabes nada de eso- Trunks dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en la cama- tengo un amigo en la policía, él se ha encargado de tratar a McKee porque lo consideran un enfermo mental…

-Hacen bien- interrumpió Bra

-…Me dejo ver unos videos donde lo entrevistaba y menciono que vino a buscar los planos de la maquina del tiempo…y en la declaración de mamá, hace 29 años, ella les dijo que amenazo con matarme si no le daba los planos de una nave…creo que escondió lo de la maquina del tiempo, tú sabes, la gente no lo entendería

-Si- Bra se recostó al lado de su hermano, leyó la hoja en la que ambos habían añadido fechas y datos tratando de hilvanar una historia que hasta ese momento no tenía sentido, aquel hombre no tenia sentido, un sujeto que aparecía y desaparecía a su gusto sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, que inclusive parecía jugar caprichosamente con su edad y su aspecto, quien gustaba de quedarse callado en las interrogaciones y de tener una ira incontrolable…pero ¿Qué era él? ¿Era en realidad el hijo de Bulma Brief?

Bra sacudió a su hermano al ver que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, tal como lo hacia cuando tan solo era una niña.

-Ve a tu habitación, yo tengo sueño también- Trunks asintió, tomó los documentos y aquel donde habían apuntando todas las apariciones de McKee en orden cronológico, por la mañana sería otro día.

Leía el periódico mientras desayunaba, su abuela le servía más café, era quien últimamente se hacia cargo de la cocina, era talvez una distracción para ese vació que formó tras la muerte del abuelo Brief, era aun más productivo que quedarse a esperar la suya

-¿Todo bien?- traía esa sonrisa usual que de alguna manera hacia sentir bien a quien la mirara- te ves preocupado

-No es nada abuela

-¿en verdad?- no le creyó del todo, la preocupación de su nieto iba más allá del trabajo, era algo que ni el mismo entendía o que quizás no sabía

-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?- Trunks vio la fotografía de Trevor McKee en el periódico que anunciaba una recompensa para quien diera información para dar con su paradero, tan joven como su hermana, parecía una broma leer que tenía casi 50 años y ver la fotografía de un hombre que apenas salía de la adolescencia

-¿Me ocultarías algo abuela?

-No- respondió sorprendida- ¿Por qué te ocultaría yo algo?

-¿Conoces a Trevor McKee?

-¿McKee?..mmm…no, es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre- su abuela no mentía, era probable que nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de mentir; pero…si en verdad Trevor McKee…era hijo de Bulma Brief…¿Por qué su abuela ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su "nieto"?

-Yo soy tu único nieto varón ¿no es así?

-Pero claro que si- exclamo la anciana, sorprendida por las extrañas preguntas de Trunks- te esta afectando demasiado el trabajo ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?...comienzas a portarte muy extraño- era evidente que su abuela no sabía nada del otro hijo… ¿Cómo era posible? Las madres siempre sabían los secretos de sus hijas...no podía creer que su abuela no tuviera conocimiento de la existencia de Trevor McKee, ese supuesto hijo que Bulma había ocultado… ¿incluso de su madre?...eso era extraño, demasiado extraño para su gusto

-Si abuela, tienes razón, necesito un descanso

Pasaban más de las 6 de la tarde, Bra por fin había salido de clases, pensaba que su maestra le mataría de aburrimiento hasta que al fin tocó el timbre… ¡era libre!

Desencapsulo su aeroauto y se estiró, pronto estaría en casa durmiendo, el clima lluvioso se prestaba para eso, momentáneamente se sintió débil, un sudor helado le recorría el cuerpo, pronto sus fuerzas cayeron al piso, todo comenzaba a hacerse oscuro, no sabía quien era ella, estaba en el piso sin haber sentido la caída, solo podía ver la sombra de un hombre parado frente a ella.

-¿Ya te fastidio el paisaje de las montañas?- le preguntó Trunks con un halo de ironía

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- pregunto Vegeta sin siquiera prestarle atención, no estaba para jueguitos estúpidos

-¿no esta aquí?

-No...Si lo estuviera no te estaría preguntado- respondió malhumorado- No puedo sentir su ki

-Debe de estar con sus amigas. Ya debe de estar por llamar- tomó su celular y marco el número de Bra-…que raro, no contesta- siguió insistiendo, algo dentro de si le decía que las cosas estaban mal, que su hermana podría estar en peligro

-¿Qué pasa, Trunks?- preguntó su padre exasperado

-No…no contesta…- decidió esperar unos minutos antes volver a marcar. Llovía a cantaros, Vegeta miraba por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, casi nunca, por no decir jamás, hacia eso, se había acostumbrado a detectar el ki, esto era extraño y desesperante a la vez. Trunks dejo el teléfono asentado en la mesa de centro de la sala y se sentó a esperar unos minutos para volver a hablar…el celular repiqueteo de repente, el saiyajin de cabellos morados lo tomó de inmediato era su hermana menor

-¡Bra! ¿Dónde demonios estas?- Vegeta se acercó a él, reprendería a esa mocosa insolente, aun no era mujer para andar tan libremente por donde le diera la gana

-¿eres Trunks?- y apartó el móvil de su oreja, le miró incrédulo, esa voz…esa voz no era otra que la de Trevor McKee

-¡ ¿Qué pasa? ¡- le pregunto Vegeta desesperado. Trunks puso el altavoz

-¿Eres Trunks?- repitió McKee, Vegeta no sabía como; pero entendía que ese hombre tenía que ver con que Bra no llegara a casa a la hora que siempre llegaba

-Si, soy yo… ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Bra?

-¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó el príncipe furioso- si le ha pasado algo te arrepentirás, te juró que te matare

-No le hecho nada- contestó Trevor con calma- ella esta bien, esta débil; pero bien que es lo que creo que les interesa más

-¡Tú solo quieres acabar con mi familia!... ¡Devuélvela o te buscare por la tierra entera maldito insecto y te asesinare!

-Muy bien, señor Vegeta, si quiero hágalo, yo estaré aquí esperándolo con el cadáver de su hija al lado mió

-¿olvidas que es hija mía? Yo no soy un humano, soy el príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo, ella es una saiyajin, no puedes dañarla tan fácilmente

-Ella ahora esta débil, si yo quisiera la podría matar en este momento, no saben donde estoy

-Puedo localizarte por su celular, imbécil…- le interrumpió Trunks furioso, con tantas ganas de acabar con él como las que tenía su padre- puedo localizarte por el auto

-No lo creo, ya he retirado el sistema localizador del auto, y estoy hablándote de un celular distinto al de Bra, uno viejo que apenas tiene compatibilidad para el chip, ni tú ni nadie pueden saber donde estoy- contadas veces Vegeta se sentía derrotado como en ese momento, ese idiota lo había vencido, no podía sentir el ki de su hija, no podía localizarla, él había ganado aunque partiera su orgullo al reconocerlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Trunks conteniendo su ira

-Quiero los planos y toda la información de la maquina del tiempo, absolutamente todo…en 6 horas quiero que vayan a la villa de los hongos gigantes, irán justo al centro de ese lugar, ahí encontraran el hongo más grande de todos, bajo su sombra enterraran a seis metros de profundidad los planos y la información de la maquina del tiempo que deben de estar dentro de una bolsa de plástico…no intenten nada, yo estaré vigilando, después de que me cerciore de que en realidad son los planos de la maquina del tiempo dejare ir a Bra

-¿Por qué demonios quieres esos planos?- le pregunto Trunks con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que ese sujeto era capaz de cumplir sus palabras -¿Qué tienen de especial esos malditos planos?

-¡Los necesito! ¡Hagan lo que les ordene!- colgó guardo el celular en las bolsas de su pantalón, veía a Bra a moviendo los dedos de las manos, seguramente pronto despertaría.

Estaban a varios kilómetros de la villa de los hongos gigantes, había dejado el aeroauto sobre una duna, estaban solos, a varios kilómetros de la civilización; así se sentía McKee seguro, evocando el recuerdo de su habitación en el complejo de laboratorios llamado la luna, pensando en su viejo libro del que solo leía 400 paginas de 415, considerando seriamente leer la 401.

No miraba a Bra, perdió su mente en el árido paisaje del desierto, divagando en cientos de cosas sin sentido, recordando su niñez, su madre, la playa y ese hombre que le apuntaba con su rostro de esperanza.

Bra comenzaba a despertar, estaba en el asiento del pasajero. Fue el calor asfixiante la que le despertó, aun se sentía sin fuerzas, mareada, apenas y podía abrir los ojos

-¿ya despertaste?- Bra miró a un hombre sentado en la arena, le daba la espalda, llevaba una playera blanca con la leyenda "Red Ribbon", una pañoleta roja atada a su hombro derecho, una camisa caqui a su lado y una gorra del mismo color sobre ella

-¿Quién eres?

-McKee- respondió mientras tomaba un puño de arena y lo dejaba caer en un fino hilo, como en un reloj de arena

-¡ ¿Qué? ¡…¡Me raptaste!...¡Te ensañare a respetarme!- Bra, tropezando y sosteniéndose con fuerza de la puerta, se bajo y logro caminar unos metros, mas sus piernas no le respondieron como ella hubiese deseado, cayo estrepitosamente llenándose de arena. La rabia de verse en ese deplorable estado la hizo clavar las uñas en la arena como si en ella viera al mismo Trevor

-No hagas esfuerzos, Bra, hay una sustancia en tu cuerpo que te deja más débil que el humano común, en las condiciones en la que te encuentras podría matarte en segundos

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- pregunto en un susurro

-No tuve otra opción, necesito los planos de la maquina del tiempo, si no los obtengo todo ira mal- con esfuerzo colosal, la saiyajin consiguió levantarse, se apoyo en la nave; miró al sol a punto de ocultarse, como si fuera devorado por el desierto rojizo adornado con dunas en toda su extensión; de no ser por la situación que en ese momento vivía hubiese considerado que aquella era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en toda su vida –No hay nada como esto del lugar de donde vengo…

-No me interesa la triste historia de tu vida- gritó Bra con dificultad- te advierto que si no me regresas a ciudad del Oeste estarás en graves problemas, mi padre y mi hermano acabaran contigo en un instante.

-Siento decepcionarte; pero tu padre y tu hermano llevan las de perder- le contesto tranquilamente, se levanto y se sacudió la arena del pantalón caqui- si ellos hacen lo que les dije te liberare, si no es así te matare…morirás de cualquier forma y es mejor que sea en mis manos

-… ¡Maldito psicópata!... ¡Si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima yo te matare antes!- Trevor nada contesto, no la tomaba en serio, no había nada que Bra o su familia pudieran hacer, por primera vez llevaba el control en algo. Aquel plan que tan pacientemente maquinó por 3 años comenzaba a resultar, en cuestión de horas los planos estarían bajo el gran hongo de la villa de hongos gigantes, solo tendría que pasar a buscarlos después, se quedarían ahí donde estuviesen seguros, el mismo desierto los protegería, todo iba según el curso que había trazado.

-Trata de calmarte, tu familia hará todo lo necesario para volver a verte, solo necesitas ser paciente

-¿Paciente?- pregunto incrédula- ¿Paciente?... ¡estas idiota! ¡No puedo ser paciente cuando un bastardo como tú me secuestra y chantajea a mi familia!…cuando todo esto acabe te buscare y te haré pagar caro todo esto, voy a…

-No soy un bastardo- le interrumpió, Bra miró su semblante imperturbable tan similar al de Trunks

-Si lo eres- le respondió Bra con malicia, con toda la intención de hacerle sentir mal- fuiste un hijo no deseado y una vergüenza, por eso mi madre te escondió y se olvido de ti

-No sabes ni de que estas hablando- le esgrimo- Ya te he dicho que no tienes idea de quien soy

-¡Claro que si!...Tú eres quien no sabe quien soy, en cuanto salga de esto te enseñare para que no lo olvides nunca…

-Al fin he dado contigo- fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un hombre, ambos voltearon motivados por la curiosidad, era un sujeto al que Bra no había visto jamás; pero al que McKee conocía bien. Era singular verlo con su saco largo color café y sombrero negro en medio de ese desierto con su brutal calor

-¿Y tú que?- habló la joven Brief con desden -¿Eres cómplice de este?

-He venido a ayudarla y a hablar con él- comenzó a caminar ante la atónita mirada de los dos, el hombre se detuvo frente a Trevor, fijó su atención en el pequeño escudo de la Red Ribbon en lado izquierdo de su playera, asintió y se cruzó de brazos –se equivocaron ¿no?...por eso traes las ropas con esa insignia

-Si, se equivocaron- respondió McKee, Bra escuchaba absorta esa conversación de la que nada entendía- pero es mi culpa…yo

-No es tu culpa…necesitamos hablar seriamente; pero para eso hay que dejarla ir

-…No puedo, sin ella no tendré los planos…

-Olvida esos estúpidos planos, has pasado mucho tiempo buscando esos planos…tenemos que hablar, es vital…déjala ir ¿entiendes?

-Esta bien- el hombre se acercó a Bra, tomo algo de su saco que la joven no pudo dilucidar debido a que ya estaba oscuro, la noche había caído sin que se percatara de ello

-Toma esto…tómalo te ayudara a mejorar más rápido de lo que piensas- imaginó que sería esa semilla que aliviaba los malestares físicos que su hermano le había contado siendo una niña, extendió la mano y miró curiosa lo que le habían dado

-Es un simple chocolate

-La sustancia que Trevor te inyectó hace que tu azúcar baje a niveles casi mortales, es por eso que estas tan débil; este chocolate tiene la cantidad de azúcar que necesitas para restablecerte…

-¿Cómo sabes de esa sustancia?- pregunto con recelo

-…Porque soy parte de lo que McKee es parte, de lo que la asesina de Gohan es parte; pero yo quiero detenerlo y- señalo a Trevor- él también quiere hacerlo; pero aun no lo sabe, por favor come ese chocolate, regresa a casa…este es mi celular- Bra lo tomó- consérvalo, llama a tu familia, diles que vas camino a casa, diles que no hagan nada de lo que McKee pidió, destruyan esos planos y si no se puede, guárdalos tan bien como puedan…Vete- Guiada por una corazonada, algo que jamás se daba el lujo de hacer, comió el chocolate, recuperó sus fuerzas, se sintió con más energía que antes- no te he engañado- dijo aquel hombre al ver la mejoría de la chica- ahora vete y haz todo lo que he dicho…confía en mi- de inmediato subió a la nave, sin decir más, haciendo caso ciegamente a ese hombre quien le dió confianza desde que lo vio pasar cerca de ella, como si lo conociera desde hacia mucho tiempo, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que estaba segura no era la primera vez que veía en una persona, era algo tan extraño de explicar.


	5. Madre

De nuevo regresó sin nada, no tenía los planos, mas estaba lleno de dudas. Una mujer cuya voz identifico como la de Kay Fisher le había amenazado de muerte con un arma, sin embargo su voz era de un tono un poco más grave que el que tenía, se le escuchaba cansada por los años…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Solo le llevaba unos años, no tantos como para causar tal efecto en su voz.

Apenas había regresado de la habitación de los científicos, Kay estuvo presente, se burlo de él abiertamente y esta vez nadie le calló.

"Lo ven es un idiota…nunca va a conseguir los planos, no sabe hacer nada bien…si ustedes son tan inteligentes como dicen que son me darían la misión del ejecutor A sin más retrasos, yo he terminado con Gohan y con Pan, pude haber terminado con Trunks; pero él me lo impidió" la respuesta de los científicos fue definitiva, un rotundo no, solo Trevor era el ejecutor A, nadie más podría ser el ejecutor A.

Le reprocharon su misión fallida, el gasto de tiempo y energía, no hizo más que seguir a Bulma y pedirle los planos de la maquina del tiempo para que esta se los negara un sin fin de veces.

Su próximo viaje seria en tres años y le exigieron no fallar, no podían tolerar más fracasos que de cualquier manera eran por su causa, de poner todo su empeño en la empresa de conseguir los planos los tendría en sus manos ya, se acabarían los errores de los científicos y su labor como ejecutor A se terminaría para siempre, le dejarían tranquilo en su habitación con su libro interminable, el cual, comenzaba de nuevo a leer, pero a pesar de que leía sin detenerse, su concentración no estaba entre las palabras ni los párrafos, su mente estaba envuelta en lo que dijo Kay Fisher:

"Pude haber terminado con Trunks; pero él me lo impidió" ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No recordaba haberle impedido nada; pero si su voz y el gélido cañón del arma en su nuca, ¿era ella sin serlo?

Al final de su entrevista hablo sobre aquel encuentro con la ejecutora C en el estacionamiento, hubo un silencio aterrador, le hacia pensar que estaba completamente abandonado. Inclusive Kay Fisher estaba extrañada, como si ni ella misma supiera de lo que McKee estaba hablando, tenía la boca entreabierta y su mirada atónita, quizá él mismo tuvo esos gestos cuando ella le acusó de impedirle matar a Trunks. Era una ignorancia sobre algo que no debían ignorar, se acusaban de cosas que no recordaban haberlas hecho ni las circunstancias que los pudieron haber orillado a hacerlas.

Y luego, quebrantando ese silencio eterno y las miles de explicaciones incoherentes que pasaban por las mentes de ambos ejecutores, la voz rasposa dijo "Ha ocurrido una paradoja…" mas la mujer le interrumpió para decir "No, solo fueron encuentros, una paradoja no tiene esas características, de cualquier forma es por el fracaso del ejecutor A"…si, al parecer los encuentros y las paradojas ya eran su culpa.

Al menos algo hizo bien, no se arrepentía de haber pedido que fuera él quien se hiciera cargo de los Brief, la ejecutora C solo debía eliminar a los Son, él eliminaría a su propia familia.

-¿Qué es una paradoja?- se preguntó, cerró el libro con cuidado y lo dejo en el piso, en esos momentos las luces se apagaron era tiempo de dormir.

**Capitulo 5. Madre**

-Me alegro de que Bra este bien- le dijo McKee- le pedirán que destruya los planos

-Tú lo ya lo hiciste- contesto Bulma, miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana polarizada de su limosina, frente suyo estaba su "hijo", cuya maternidad se había confirmado 29 años atrás con una rudimentaria prueba de DNA

-Si- murmuró- todo esta hecho, usted prometió encontrar una solución y aunque ellos no confíen en usted, lo hago yo- y le extendió un pequeño frasco transparente que parecía contener sangre, ella lo tomó y lo examinó con curiosidad

-¿Qué harás tú?- le preguntó preocupada, temía por lo que fuera a contestar, era la segunda vez que lo veía tan decidido, con un porte de valentía tan inusual en él. No tenía porque importarle algo que no le correspondía y sin embargo tenía ese molesto dolor en el pecho que antes había actuado a manera de premonición de que algo estaría mal

-Voy a terminar con todo esto, no merezco vivir así, ni Aldridge, ni siquiera Kay, talvez si no hubiera vivido en ese infierno ni hubiera tenido el encargo de asesinar a los Son, sería una mujer como cualquier otra…aunque pensándolo bien, eso es imposible, no podíamos evitar el infierno porque éramos solo unos niños, fue ese infierno el que nos hizo así- un relámpago surco el cielo y su estruendo fue aun más aterrador, tenía que irse, si no llevaba sus planes tal y como los había trazado no podría terminar con lo que no había comenzado.

-Has considerado quedarte aquí, llevar una vida normal…

-No- le contestó determinante- si me quedo aquí todo será lo mismo, como un ciclo, eso no lo puedo permitir, tengo que irme…

-Lo comprendo- le contesto apesadumbrada- quisiera estar contigo esos momentos, ayudarte…

-Usted esta conmigo…llevo su sangre en mis venas

-No, no solo la mía corre por tus venas, llevas sangre de toda una dinastía, sangre real de grandes guerreros, no te olvides de eso

-… ¿de que sirve?- sonrió melancólicamente- al enemigo no se le derrota con la fuerza bruta, ni con técnicas de pelea…solo espero que usted pueda ayudarnos, solo así nos salvaremos

-Lo haré, no es una promesa Trevor, es un hecho, ve tranquilo

-Gracias- Bulma cerró los ojos, fue la primera palabra que le había escuchado decir cuando le vio esa vez en prisión, cuando la policía le cito a declarar sobre la identidad de Trevor McKee y le mostraron los resultados del DNA que afirmaba que ella era su madre y él era su hijo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es esto?- y aporreó los resultados de la prueba de DNA contra el escritorio del detective- esto es una calumnia, puedo demandarlos por ello- gritó enfurecida

-¿en base a que nos va a demandar?- le preguntó el detective Smith con su sonrisa victoriosa que tanto le exasperaba. Aquel nefasto hombre tomó los resultados de la prueba y los guardo en un cajón de su escritorio

-¿A que? Esos resultados son una mentira, ustedes habrán arreglado todo eso para que saliera como si yo fuera su madre, es inverosímil….

-No lo creo así- respondió- estas pruebas fueron realizadas varias veces, usted es su madre… no puede negarlo más, su secreto ha crecido y piensa por si mismo, al parecer ya no quiere estar oculto y quiere reclamar lo que es suyo.

-Quiero hablar con él- exigió tragándose toda su ira- quiero hablar con él ahora mismo

-Eso es imposible…no esta en condiciones de hablar con nadie…además no tiene caso... ¿quiere regañarlo por haberse salido de su escondite? Es tarde para eso- humillada, sin ganas de continuar hablando con ese funesto detective, se levantó y se marcho no sin antes advertirle que regresaría por la mañana y si no veía a McKee haría que lo saquen del departamento de policía y Smith sabía bien que las amenazas de un Brief no eran en vano.

Comenzaba a caer el ocaso, el cielo se teñía de rojo mientras el sol desaparecía; pero Bulma solo tenía en mente las palabras de los resultados:

"Prueba de maternidad: compatible con DNA de Bulma Brief"

¿Cómo podía ser el hijo suyo? ¿Cómo un hombre que le perseguía desde hacia tiempo y que intento matar a su bebé llevaba su sangre? No podía creer que él, un vulgar criminal, tuviera más credibilidad que ella; pero al parecer así era.

Un muchacho de 20 años su hijo…vaya, que estupidez…su único hijo era Trunks y tenía dos años…y además decían que lo ocultó para proteger la imagen de la empresa y la suya propia ante la sociedad… ¡tonterías! En su adolescencia, emprendió una búsqueda acérrima para conseguir las siete esferas y así cumplir su más ansiado deseo de ese entonces: tener un novio, que al final obtuvo sin la necesidad de Shen Long…y entre tantas aventuras, los desafíos, las batallas y el torneo de las artes marciales en el que participaron por primera vez Gokú, Krillin y Yamcha, busco un tiempo para tener un hijo y ni siquiera se había percatado de eso…todo el departamento de policía estaba sumido en la idiotez, y todas sus falsedades se las cobraría caro, no le interesaba si toda la policía del mundo quedaba en la banca rota por la dimensión de la demanda que estaba dispuesta a realizar.

Se encontró a su madre en la sala, le dijo que el pequeño Trunks ya había almorzado y también que lo bañó. Era Bulma quien normalmente se hacia cargo de esas cosas, sin embargo, debido a que la policía le citó a declarar sobre McKee no pudo hacerlo. También le dijo que el niño estaba jugando en la biblioteca con la computadora, una forma de mantenerlo entretenido por más de una hora. Camino los pocos metros que separaban la biblioteca de la sala de estar y ahí estaba Trunks, con toda su concentración en el juego de video, moviendo con las flechas del teclado a los choco ratones, ayudándolos sin dificultad alguna a salir del laberinto, ya iba en el tercer nivel de los 10, para él no representaba ningún reto, era tan sencillo como respirar.

Se quedo apoyada en la entrada mirándolo, crecía demasiado rápido, le parecía que apenas ayer era un indefenso recién nacido que necesitaba de ella a todo momento.

Se sorprendía de lo fácil que había olvidado su traumática experiencia con McKee, solo tuvo miedo a estar solo un par de días y por una semana no quería dejar a su madre, mas Bulma intuía que no era para que ella le protegiera, él la estaba protegiendo. Tras ese tiempo Trunks volvió a la normalidad, se quedaba con su abuela sin protestar mientras Bulma estaba en la corporación, ya no se desesperaba al verla irse, ni la abrazaba aforrándose a ella por largo tiempo, como si fuera a perderla para siempre. La angustia que ese infeliz les hizo pasar no se la perdonaría jamás.

Trunks volteo repentinamente, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su rostro

-¡Mamá…la volviste!- y corrió abrazarla, los choco ratones no importaban, solo esa mujer que a sus ojos era perfecta y a quien debía proteger a toda costa –Te estrañe- Bulma lo cargó y le dio un beso con ternura

-Yo también, pensé mucho en ti… ¿Qué haces?

-Jugaba a los choco latones…bájame- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- ya toy grande- y lo hizo. A tan corta edad se hacia cada vez más independiente; pero que más se podía esperar de un niño que heredo su inteligencia y el orgullo y la fuerza del príncipe de los saiyajins- Ven- le tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo hasta el sillón para que viera como jugaba sin que los niveles de dificultad le representaran problemas –tú... es tu turno- Bulma acerco el sillón que estaba del otro lado del escritorio, estuvo un rato jugando con su niño, viendo su empeño en los niveles más complicados del laberinto, sin duda tenía la mirada de su padre. Le dijo que tenía que trabajar; mas se quedaría a su lado, mientras el jugaba en la computadora, ella trabajaría en la portátil, le pidió que le avisara cuando tuviera sueño para llevarlo a su cama y leerle un cuento…el cual seguramente tendría que ver con los choco ratones.

Mientras él permanecía atento al juego, Bulma se sumergió en el mundo de su trabajo, era una forma eficiente de olvidar, no solo era McKee, era Vegeta.

No sabía que pensar de él, sus palabras no correspondían con sus acciones; fue él quien dijo que su hijo no le importaba y sin embargo fue él quien lo salvo, por cerca de dos meses evitó hablar del tema, si ella preguntaba algo relacionado con lo sucedido ese día el respondía fríamente que no tenía tiempo para hablar de tonterías o simplemente no contestaba nada, se limitaba a darse la media vuelta y marcharse. Fue la semana anterior en la que Bulma tomo la decisión de hacerle frente, él tendría que decirle que significaban tanto ella como Trunks en su vida y así lo hizo; él no esquivo la pregunta, no se marcho, se limitó a responder que no se lo tomara en serio, el niño era suyo y a nadie le permitiría meterse con su propiedad, era como meterse con él "No es que lo haya defendido, es que es algo mió" y se fue; ella no lo detuvo, no le gritó, se quedo en el balcón de su recamara mirando las estrellas, pensando que lo que él decía no era coherente con lo que hacía. Con su respuesta, le dio a entender que Trunks era prácticamente un objeto para él, cuyo único valor era que llevaba su sangre, por lo demás era como si no existiese…pero; eso no explicaba el temor y la furia en sus ojos al derribar a McKee, no explicaba porque por en las madrugadas estaba en el pasillo como si vigilara la habitación del niño, mirándolo dormir cuando pensaba que nadie podía verlo… ¿eso era porque no le interesaba? No, ese era su orgullo, su confusión, el dilema entre el hombre que solía ser y él hombre que se convertía, entre lidiar con el recuerdo del su enemigo de clase baja al que nunca pudo derrotar y así restituir su orgullo u olvidarlo y seguir adelante…

-Quieres ir a ver tu hijo, esta durmiendo en la cama…- No se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormida, el esfuerzo por olvidar le dejo agotada, con dificultad abrió los ojos, Vegeta estaba frente a ella, con su mirada penetrante y su evidente enfado, volteo a su izquierda buscando al niño, mas solo encontró la computadora apagada, ya era casi media noche -¿No escuchaste?- bostezo y se levantó, paso al lado del príncipe sin siquiera saludarle, no conduciría a más que el la ignorara y esa noche no tenía humor para eso.

-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto a Vegeta mientras subían las escaleras, extrañamente él la venía siguiendo

-En…nuestra habitación

-…supongo que es mucho trabajo para ti llamarlo por su nombre y hacer que se vaya a dormir a su cama- añadió irónicamente, mas él no hizo caso

-Lo hice; pero ese perezoso no quiere levantarse

-… ¿No pudiste abrazarlo y llevarlo a su cama?- Bulma vio al niño profundamente dormido, solo la luz de las lámparas permanecía encendida, se veía tan tierno que le daba pena despertarle de su sueño. Vegeta se quedo de pie tras ella, esperando que lo quitara de ahí y pudiera dormir –Trunks- le llamó mientras acariciaba su rostro- vamos te llevo a tu cama, con tus juguetes- el niño se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta- ven, tu papá tiene sueño y el duerme aquí, lo sabes

-No quiero il…quiero estar aquí- respondió adormilado

-Tu tienes tu habitación, ahí debes de dormir

-No…el mostluo regreso y no quiero…no quiero que te lastime- Bulma se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos… ¿Cómo demonios sabía Trunks que McKee una vez estaba en sus vidas? Talvez sus padres habían hablado de más y de ser así los regañaría sin remordimientos.

-Basta ya- gruño Vegeta- hazle caso a tu madre- el niño se sentó en la cama y vio fijamente a su padre con esa expresión seria que ambos compartían

-No te preocupes, ese monstruo esta encerrado y muy lejos de aquí, de cualquier forma yo y tu papá te estamos cuidando…

-¿Y quien cuida de ti?- y una vez más centro su atención en su padre, él no había olvidado nada, simplemente al no sentir la presencia del "monstruo" no veía la necesidad de preocuparse; pero estaba ahí de nuevo y temía por su madre, recordaba lo que ese horrible ser le dijo "Tu mamá no estará junto a ti nunca más, no la veras más" con su voz que era igual a la de los villanos de las películas o al menos fue lo que a Trunks le pareció, sin embargo su padre fue quien acabo con él en segundos, era él único que podía hacerle frente, era el hombre más fuerte del mundo -¿Tú cuidaras a mamá?- preguntó el chiquillo. Bulma tuvo el impulso de tomar a Trunks y salirse de ahí sin escuchar lo que Vegeta dijera, protegiendo a su hijo de una posible respuesta hiriente y también protegiéndose a si misma; pero el pequeño detuvo la mano de su madre antes de que le abrazara, de repente sonreía, notaba al niño mas seguro y más tranquilo, fue él quien abrazo a su madre. Al ver su cama libre, Vegeta se acostó de inmediato.

-papá dijo que te va a cuidar- comentó el niño mientras iban por el pasillo

-No lo escuche

-Es que no hablo…me dijo que si moviendo su cabeza- respondio. Bulma se detuvo y miro al pequeño con curiosidad

-¿Tu padre asintió?

-Si…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pocas veces en su vida había estado tan lucido como en ese momento, aun con los golpes, aun con el sabor a sangre que tenía desde la mañana, aun estando en esa sucia y húmeda celda, nunca antes se había sentido tan cuerdo y pasaría un tiempo para volver estar así, lo sabía.

Trataba de no moverse, evitando que sus costillas rotas y su adolorido estomago le hicieran gritar de dolor. La comida estaba frente a él, asentada en un banquito, pero el olor le daba nauseas, no quería acercarse a la bandeja y ni siquiera verla, además de intentar acercarse a ella provocaría un dolor que la haría un aullar como animal y atraería al guardia quien le callaría a golpes. Se quedo mirando al techo, pensando en sus fracasadas misiones, en los éxitos de Kay y como ella se lo decía constantemente, ella era aun peor que sus huesos rotos y el dolor, prefirió mil veces a estos que a esa presumida.

Ya tenía 9 años en esas misiones, este era su 4 viaje, su cuarto fracaso, los científicos siempre se equivocaban de destino y siempre le exigían un plan para esas contingencias que de cualquier manera eran su culpa. Se preguntaba la razón de esos viajes, tenía que conseguir los planos; pero ¿Cuál era la razón de eso? ¿Por qué? Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar solo obedecía ante sus ordenes…y de preguntar ¿le responderían? Si lo hacían ¿seria con la verdad?

Era inútil, esos científicos engreídos jamás responderían nada.

Repentinamente escucho la reja de su celda abrirse

-Vamos McKee- era un joven policía al reconocía bien. Lo vio en su primera misión, le llamó lunático; pero en ese entonces…-tienes visita… levántate- al menos, este policía no era fiero y tan violento como los otros

-¿Visita?- pregunto incrédulo -¿Quién?

-Tu madre

-¿mi madre?...no, eso es imposible- contesto mirando al guardia como si este estuviera trastornado

-Ah… ¿y porque es imposible?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Mi madre ni siquiera existe

Le hicieron pasar a un cuarto con una hilera de ventanas, separadas una de la otra por marcos de acero, frente a cada una había una silla. Un nauseabundo olor a sudor humano minaba el lugar, Bulma sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Le pidieron se sentara frente a la ventan de en medio y esperara a que trajeran al prisionero; mientras lo hacia noto el teléfono a un lado de la pared y que el vidrio que estaba frente a ella tenía unos 10 centímetros de espesor.

Con un guardia tras de si, apareció Trevor McKee, con la ropa llena de sangre seca, golpeado, con moretones en la cara, el ojo izquierdo tan inflamado que apenas podía ver con él…no, este no era el mismo que amenazó de muerte al pequeño Trunks, habían pasado unos meses después de su misterioso escape, sin embargo, para Bulma en ese hombre habían pasado años, sus facciones eran más maduras, se le distinguía bien aunque parte de su rostro estaba inflamado y amoratado.

A pesar de lo que aparentemente estaba sufriendo, Trevor McKee lucía tranquilo, con dificultad y conteniendo el aliento logro sentarse, Bulma tomo el teléfono que estaba de su lado y con señas le dijo a McKee que hiciera lo mismo

-Gracias- murmuro con dificultad, cerrando los ojos aguantando el dolor

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- estaba absorta, no solo por la extraña gratitud de ese hombre, si no también por ese sentimiento inexplicable que le surgía cuando estaba cerca suyo, como si quisiera protegerlo, una preocupación por saber que pasaba con él…¿Qué era eso?

-Pues le doy las gracias- respondió- por haber venido a visitarme

-No vine a visitarte, si vine aquí es por aclarar una duda- el hombre, se acomodo en la silla de tal manera que no pudiera sentir tanto dolor y hablar sin sentir esas ganas de gritar

-¿Qué duda tiene usted?

-Cuando…tú- el recuerdo de lo que este hombre hizo con su hijo le provocaba ganas de romper ese grueso cristal y golpearle- tú fuiste a amenazarme a mi casa y te arrestaron dijiste que yo era tu madre y te sacaron una muestra de sangre

-¿Cómo?- pregunto preocupado, no recordaba eso- ¿es en serio?

-Pues claro que es enserio- vocifero furiosa- no tengo que venir aquí a hacer esa clase de bromas… ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas tampoco que intentaste matar a mi hijo?- preguntó furiosa

-Eso si lo recuerdo…pero yo estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer…

-Basta- le interrumpió la mujer tratando de contener su ira que estaba a punto de explotar- aclárame porque dijiste que yo soy tu madre… ¿por qué la prueba de DNA que hicieron con tu sangre afirma que tu eres mi hijo?

- Es que…yo…no recuerdo haber dicho que usted es mi madre; porque usted no es mi madre…

-No, no lo soy- reafirmo- pero tú lo dijiste y además esa prueba salio positiva por alguna razón que no entiendo, tú y yo no estamos emparentados ¿No?- McKee cerro los ojos tratando de evocar el recuerdo que Bulma Brief tanto le repetía…cuando amenazo a Trunks de muerte…pero después de eso no recordaba nada…no, Vegeta le golpeaba y luego…Smith…

"¿Por qué persigues a Bulma Brief?" "…Bulma Brief…ella es mi mamá"…si, lo recordaba ya, estaba aturdido, sin saber que decía en realidad

-Es cierto…yo dije que usted es mi madre…

-¿yo tu madre?- rió a carcajadas- pero que ocurrencias, pasa ser tu madre tendrías que haber nacido cuando estaba en plena adolescencia y recordaría haber tenido un hijo a esa edad…ya quisieras tu ser mi hijo – añadió- tú solo me persigues desde que tenía 15 años, eres un maniático…¿Por qué dijiste que eres mi hijo? ¿Cómo demonios esa prueba de DNA nos emparienta?- Él le miro fijamente ¿Debía contarle? Si recordaba bien, fue ella quien lo visitó en prisión y le dijo que no le daría los planos de la maquina del tiempo y hablo sobre el ejecutor B, ella iba a saberlo, se tenía que enterar…

-…mi madre se llama Bulma Brief- dijo al fin. Ella no supo que pensar, el mismo Trevor le dijo que no era su madre –mi madre, se llamaba, se llamara…- y se quedo estático, ese hombre tenía que estar loco, ya comenzaba a decir incoherencias, seguramente los golpes habían propiciado un estado de demencia o la habían empeorado, estaba a punto de levantarse e irse de ahí –usted…¿cree en lo increíble?- si no estaba loco ya se habían encargado de dejarlo así- usted ¿me creería si le digo quien soy y por qué busco los planos?

-Dímelo- contestó Bulma con determinación. McKee se acomodó en la silla nuevamente, hablar con ella le hizo olvidarse del dolor y de los golpes, el solo verla le tranquilizó, su voz le hacía sentirse protegido –Dilo, ya- insistió Bulma con impaciencia -¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo…yo soy Trevor McKee, hijo de Bulma Brief -¿lo había dicho otra vez?- yo, iba a heredar la Corporación Capsula región occidente

-Eso no existe- había caído en la trampa de un loco, no podía creerlo- la Corporación solo esta en el Oeste con subfiliales alrededor del mundo; pero no hay una región Occidente

-No, no la hay…pero la habrá…mi bisabuelo se encargara de eso…

-¿tu que?- pregunto sorprendida

-La prueba de DNA que usaron debe ser muy rudimentaria para que yo aparezca como su hijo…

-¿Cómo? Pero es que… ¿tú sabes por qué dio positivo?- el asintió

-Yo vengo del pasado…mi presente es su futuro- y se quedo pensando unos segundos cerciorándose que no cometió un error al decirlo – así que vengo del futuro y esa prueba salio positiva porque… soy descendiente suyo…si…lo soy

-No es verdad...si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué querrías tú los planos de la maquina del tiempo? Si vienes del futuro entonces deberías conocer la maquina, no intentarías robar esos planos siempre que me ves, tú estas mintiendo…


	6. El monstruo que ellos liberaron

**3´-CUAGCGACCUGAACAGGUUU-5´**

Al abrir los ojos, él no estaba ahí, se había marchado quien sabe desde hacia cuanto, era tiempo de irse a su hogar, pidió al chofer que le llevara a casa.

Recordaba la primera vez que ella vio a Trevor y la primera vez que este la vio, dos ocasiones con más de tres décadas de distancia, cuando ella le conoció era un chica de 15 años y él era un hombre al que consideró un vago tonto; cuando él le conoció era un muchacho de 19 años, golpeado, humillado, desesperado, sin saber por donde debía comenzar su búsqueda y ella ya era toda una mujer, quien intentó acabar en ese momento con el martirio que era la vida de ese joven pidiéndole que hablara con los científicos, que les dijera que ella haría que su equipo de investigadores encontraran la solución de su grave problema; pero al parecer no dio resultado.

El viejo chofer de la familia le anuncio que ya estaban en casa, Bulma ni siquiera se percato en que momento aparecieron ahí, tan ensimismada venía por el camino.

Le abrieron la portezuela y le extendieron una sombrilla para protegerla de la lluvia que se hacía más ligera. Despacio camino hasta la entrada; talvez, en la sala, estarían sus hijos y el príncipe esperándola, ansiosos de una explicación.

**Capitulo 6. El monstruo que ellos liberaron**

¿Qué venía del futuro? ¿Qué era su descendiente? No toleraría más mentiras de su parte, no comprendía porque simplemente no se levantaba y se largaba de ahí, no tenía porque seguir soportando a ese idiota y sus incoherencias –Tú estas mintiendo- repitió convencida de ello, porque nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido, un viajero en el tiempo no tendría que buscar los planos de la maquina del tiempo.

Él trató de soportar el dolor quemante que le abrazó las costillas rotas, se mordió los labios en un intento por no gritar, hasta que después de unos eternos segundos todo cesó. Alzó la cara y vio a la disgustada Bulma Brief, convencida de que era un mentiroso, un criminal desquiciado quien toda la vida gustó de seguirle y hacer su vida imposible.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo, yo he estado en el pasado, ahora y en el futuro, que es mi presente

-¿Por qué buscas los planos si puedes viajar en el tiempo?- McKee dio un leve suspiro, el dolor había regresado y no podía hacer más que aguantarlo

-Mi vida es horrible, señora Brief, no se cuanto tiempo he estado viviendo en una celda, sin hablar con nadie, leyendo lo mismo todo el tiempo porque solo así puedo estar equilibrado. Cada tres años me sacan para cumplir mi misión como ejecutor A, que es buscar los planos de la maquina del tiempo, eso es lo que quieren los científicos…

-No te entiendo- le interrumpió atónita- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Tiene razón; pero comprenda, no hablo mucho y no se como debería expresarme…mi mundo, el futuro es horrible, los humanos viven aislados de todo, en ciudades con grandes domos de cristal donde el aire es artificial y no se permite que el aire del exterior entre, los mamíferos se han extinguido y dentro de las ciudades solo hay unas cuantas plantas, la gente no puede entrar, tampoco puede salir, solo conocen el interior de sus ciudades. No siempre fue de esa manera, cuando era niño iba a la playa con mis padres, con mis primos, podíamos salir fuera de la ciudad cuando quisiéramos si queríamos; los domos no existían.

-¿Por qué…viven así?

-No lo se- respondió confundido- cuando todo el cambio pasó yo apenas tenía cuatro o cinco años….recuerdo gente llorando en las calles, mujeres gritando de dolor, mi madre me llevaba a la casa, yo estaba asustado, no había visto a mi padre en días, luego de eso hay una gran vació que mi memoria no puede completar, estaba solo en mi habitación y de repente se abrió la puerta, y vi a un niño, mi primo Tommy, él es o era 7 años mayor que yo, no se si continua con vida, me abrazó y dijo "Tenemos que irnos, piensan que fuimos nosotros"

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes?- pregunto intrigada

-Hasta donde se, no hicimos nada. Al final fuimos atrapados, no se si ese mismo día o había pasado un tiempo, creo que fue lo segundo, Tommy se hizo cargo de mí y además de Kay, mi prima, nos escondíamos en una bodega, era cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontraran. Nos separaron los astronautas, creo que los científicos estaban ahí también, me parece que escuche sus voces. Aparecí en una habitación blanca y por mucho tiempo no pude salir de ella.

-Científicos y astronautas ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Se que son los científicos los que dan ordenes de cómo deben ser las cosas ahí en el complejo de laboratorios que hay en el sur, donde yo vivo, se llama la luna. Los astronautas hacen todo lo que los científicos dicen, siempre usan casco y ropas selladas, nunca se les puede ver el rostro, nunca hablan conmigo, nuestra comunicación se reduce a que yo escribo algo en un papel o ellos me pasan papeles con algo ya escrito diciéndome como debo de comportarme y que harán conmigo, los astronautas casi siempre me toman muestras de sangre y me pasan un hisopo en la boca; pero no se cual es fin de hacerlo.

-Pero- le interrumpió Bulma exasperada- ¿Por qué si viajas en el tiempo buscas los planos? No lo entiendo, es como llegar a un lugar y preguntarles a todos por el mapa de cómo llegar ahí.

-Bueno….hace 9 años empezó todo, mi vida dentro de esa habitación transcurría igual que siempre, los astronautas tomaban muestras de mi sangre y de mi boca; pero un día desperté y por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuche una voz, fría, hostil; pero al final, era una voz humana, en todo ese tiempo solo escuchaba mi voz, solo esa conocía, de cuando leía mi libro en voz alta. Los científicos me dijeron que debía encontrar a Bulma Brief y pedirle los planos de la maquina del tiempo, al principio pensé que se trataba de mi madre ya que ella también se llamaba Bulma Brief; pero comprendí que tenía que ser otra porque mi madre estaba muerta, estoy seguro de eso. Pensé que Bulma Brief y los planos estarían en el exterior, ahí donde no hay domos de cristal, me mandaron con los astronautas para que me mostraran videos y fotografías suyas durante toda su vida, yo no entendía porque tenía que verla desde que era una niña hasta que era una anciana, hasta que los astronautas me explicaron, yo no iba a buscarla en las ciudades con domos de cristal, iba a buscarla en otra parte, en otro tiempo, el tiempo en que yo apareciera, porque tenía que buscar los planos, eso era parte de ser el ejecutor A, solo debía buscar los planos de la maquina del tiempo. Porque los científicos encontraron los planos de cómo funciona la maquina del tiempo, dilucidaron la manera de hacerla pequeña, de integrarla a mi cuerpo y llevarme a una fecha y lugar determinados sin la necesidad de integrar la maquinaria dentro de una nave, la hicieron muy pequeña y compacta y me la injertaron en el brazo izquierdo- y señalo una parte de su brazo- pero lo que ellos no pueden entender, lo que nunca pudieron hallar, fue la forma de poner determinada fecha y lugar y hacerla llegar ahí precisamente, ese es su único fallo. Vera, para ellos es como tener un rompecabezas, tienen partes de sus planos y apuntes de la maquina del tiempo; pero la parte esencial es saber como hacerla llegar a un lugar determinado en un tiempo determinado, esa es la razón por la que busco los planos. Se me da un tiempo de 21 días que es lo que duda la energía de la micromáquina del tiempo, después de ese tiempo regresa al tiempo de donde fue enviada; pero sin precisar el lugar, así como puedo aparecer en el sur, puedo aparecer en el norte y le dan de tres a cuatro años a la maquina para recargarse, solo una vez le dieron un año, la vez que tome a Trunks como rehén; pero fue un desastre, mi misión no duró 21 días, por la falta de energía la maquina regreso a los 7 días de la misión. Talvez usted me vio desde antes de que yo tomara a Trunks; pero para mi en realidad, esa era la segunda vez que le veía, la primera fue…será – se corrigió- dentro de muchos años, aun no ha ocurrido para usted

-Entonces…por ese mecanismo que desconocen es la razón de que tú te aparezcas de repente luciendo como un jovencito o como un hombre aunque no corresponda a como te debas de ver…es decir…mírate- y le señalo sorprendida- hace unos meses que te vi y parecías de veinte años y ahora luces como un hombre de mas de treinta…quiere decir que en este momento puede haber alternos tuyos del futuro rondando por aquí- McKee asintió-…pero ¿Qué buscan con llegar a determinada fecha? ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder?- pregunto desesperada, sin saber que creer en realidad

-No estoy seguro, talvez quieran llegar al momento exacto para detener al monstruo que ellos liberaron…

-¿De que monstruo hablas? ¿Quiénes lo soltaron?

-El monstruo que devasto la tierra y diezmó a la humanidad, ellos, los saiyajins lo soltaron, es lo único que se, es lo que me dijeron los astronautas, yo tengo que buscar esos planos para evitar que ese monstruo sea liberado; el ejecutor B es quien reporta cada movimiento de los saiyajins en cada una de sus generaciones, talvez este por aquí en estos momentos vigilando a su esposo y a sus hijo; el ejecutor B debe evaluar a los saiyajins en cada generación para tratar de descubrir que pudo haber propiciado la liberación de la bestia y el ejecutor C…el ejecutor C es el encargado de eliminar a los primeros saiyajins y a los primeros híbridos- la mujer se sobresaltó, dejo caer el teléfono al escuchar tan escalofriantes palabras, había otra persona suelta buscando a los saiyajins para eliminarlos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de monstruo liberaron que ameritaba tal castigo?

-No, eso es imposible –tenía que ser el delirio de su mente enferma- al menos, si ellos liberaron al monstruo del que hablas, tuvieron que enfrentarlo

-No, porque según tengo entendido, el monstruo arrasó inclusive con ellos

-¿Cuál es tu futuro?- le interrumpió- ¿De cuantos años en el futuro vienes tú?

-Unos trescientos años, no se exactamente cuantos…- Bulma aun permanecía en ese estado absorto del cual le era muy difícil librarse ¿Cómo el futuro se escuchaba tan trémulo y devastador, casi apocalíptico? ¿Cómo los saiyajins, su descendencia, pudieron liberar algo con tal exterminadora capacidad? –Es por eso que necesito los planos, para acabar con el monstruo, para que la ejecutora C mate a los saiyajins de cada época, si, así lo tendría que hacer por los universos alternos que iría creando, para que el ejecutor B evalué a los saiyajins para impedir que el monstruo sea liberado; pero yo…yo- y se quedo pensando que en realidad no sabía quien era ese monstruo, nunca le había visto, nunca le dieron una descripción, solo se dejaba llevar por las palabras de uno de los astronautas "Tienes que encontrar esos planos y detener a ese monstruo" ¿ese monstruo era como aquellos que se imaginaba de pequeño? ¿Era enorme, aterrador y cruel? ¿Era esa la realidad o se dejaba llevar por una imagen infantil de un ser pavoroso, destructor e inmisericorde? Los científicos nunca hablaban del monstruo, por eso pensaba que no sabía en realidad la razón de su viaje , si realmente era para detener a un monstruo o algo más…¿Quién era en realidad el monstruo, la razón de sus misiones? De preguntarlo ¿le responderían?

-… ¿tú que?- pregunto la mujer atribulada -¿tú que?- insistió

-En realidad no se quien es el monstruo, no se si el astronauta hablo de un monstruo real o de otra cosa que él llamó de esa manera

-Entonces, no sabes como pasó todo, no sabes como es este "monstruo", solo buscas los planos para que el resto de los ejecutores cumpla con sus respectivas misiones

- Así es- respondió fríamente

-…No, yo no te daré los planos jamás, yo no ayudare a que maten a Vegeta, ni a mi hijo, ningún saiyajin morirá por mi causa ¿entiendes?- sin perder la compostura, como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, McKee se limitó a inclinar el rostro y ver la cajita de fósforos con la fotografía de unas montañas, la misma que un futuro le lanzó Smith después de quemarle el pecho con un cigarrillo

-Señora Brief, comprenda, aun sin los planos, la ejecutora C seguirá matando, no importa en que tiempo aparezca si ve a un saiyajin tiene que eliminarlo

-¿Y tú?...¿Si ves a un saiyajin también tienes que eliminarlo?- sus ojos azules se fijaron en el angustiado rostro de Bulma Brief, una antigua ascendiente con la que podía hablar frente a frente, la que le daba confianza y le inspiraba el instinto de que era protegido, porque no solo era su nombre el que compartía con su madre, era también su apariencia, era el mismo tono verde turquesa de su cabello sedoso, era la misma entonación de voz energética, era ella en el pasado y por eso no podía mentirle.

-Si, si yo veo a uno, tengo que eliminarlo- Sus palabras le helaron el alma; porque, algo dentro suyo, le gritaba que Trevor McKee decía la verdad. Después de todo no había más explicaciones para que su apariencia y su edad no se correspondieran; cuando le vio siendo apenas una adolescente, él lucia como un hombre de mas de treinta años; pero ahora que debía verse como un hombre de cincuenta y tantos lucia como un hombre de menos de la tercera década de la vida. Esta era la explicación más coherente, para cualquier otro hubiera sonado imposible; pero no para ella quien era parte de lo increíble. Negarse a creerle, era como negar gran parte de su vida que estaba hecha de cosas increíbles que ni a un ser humano le sucederían en toda su existencia. Pero aun se sentía atribulada por sus palabras, si veía a un saiyajin lo eliminaría; pero…eso era eliminarse a sí mismo, acabar con él antes de existir. Si, eran ciertas las existencias de universos alternos y la existencia de Trevor McKee estaría asegurada, mas no así la de su hijo, ni la del príncipe… ¡no!...no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a los que más amaba en la vida, antes preferiría primero morir.

-No te voy a dar esos planos, Trevor McKee, sería como darte la vida de los míos en bandeja de plata y eso nunca va a pasar ¿entendiste?- No le puso atención, él opto por seguir mirando la vieja caja de fósforos que Smith le arrojo o le arrojaría con tanta fiereza, maquilando una venganza contra ese funesto hombre él cual, desde que recordaba, le había hecho la vida imposible, tenía que resarcir todo el mal que ese le causó -¿me escuchaste?- pregunto con un austero tono en su voz

-Si; pero no importa lo que usted haga, señora Brief, los auténticos saiyajin y sus hijos híbridos morirán

-¡No, eso jamás!- dejo el teléfono de lado y se marcho de ese espantoso lugar, sin decir palabra, sin darle esperanza; talvez era mejor así, no había nada más que decir. Aun tenía entre sus manos la caja de fósforos a la que miraba con detenimiento, era la confianza de que un día podría vengarse, se cobraría bien, él se haría cargo de Smith para que nunca en su asquerosa vida se atreviera a golpearlo tan brutalmente.

-Vamos- gruño el guardia al ver que McKee estaba solo. El descendiente de los Brief, gimiendo de dolor, se levanto lentamente, el guardia, un hombre que apenas le llegaba al hombro, le condujo hasta su celda; se acostó con precaución tratando de no tocar sus heridas –Quédate tranquilo, bien calladito- le advirtió -Smith vendrá a interrogarte en una hora- su nombre resonaba como un taladro que sacudía todo su ser, cuanto odiaba a ese hombre, le hacia hervir su sangre, quería pulverizarlo a golpes, hasta la última parte de su inmundo ser, destruirlo; no solo a él, también a los científicos, se imaginaba entrando a su gélida habitación verde olivo, romper el cristal que solo dejaba ver penumbras en miles de pedazos, tomarlos por el cuello, triturar cada hueso de su cuerpo hasta las astillas, patearles hasta el cansancio, quería matar a Kay, dejarla hablar de sus grandes hazañas en sus misiones y cuando menos se lo esperara callarla para siempre rompiéndole el cuello, sentir en sus manos como su funesta vida se le iba y después destruir al complejo de "la luna" hacerla volar en una explosión sin precedentes que arrasara con científicos y astronautas, luego, con sus propias manos, rompería los domos de cristal y dejaría que el monstruo o lo que fuera acabara con ellos y al final de esa frenesí de destrucción, él les daría la espalda y caminaría hasta la libertad, a la playa donde sus padres solían llevarlo, ahí se quedaría hasta el final de sus días o hasta que él quisiera finalizarlos.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Smith sobándose los nudillos, imaginando los golpes y las heridas que esta vez le causaría a McKee.

-En su celda- respondió el guardia

-Iré por él, tiene que rendir su declaración- Los fuertes pasos de Isaac Smith

opacaban los sigilosos pasos del guardia. Tomó la llave de su automóvil y la hizo pasar entre los barrotes de la celda produciendo un estruendo metálico y crispante, tan insoportable que podría hacer enloquecer a cualquiera -¡McKee!- gritó irascible- ¡McKee!...sal de una buena vez- no hubo respuesta de esa oscura y húmeda celda, la hizo abrir y no encontró mas que las mal olientes mantas sobre el viejo catre y la comida sin tocar que aun permanecía en el banquito -¡Carajo!- vociferó exasperado, ya era verdaderamente humillante -¡Se nos ha escapado de nuevo!...¡Da la alarma has que lo busquen de inmediato! ¡Son todos una partía de inútiles! ¿Cómo es posible que no se dieran cuenta de que se escapo?-…no podía ser; para Smith este era un insulto personal, una injuria contra si y que le haría pagar.

Frustrado revolvió toda la celda tratando de hallar la más mínima pista para saber como demonios se escapó prácticamente frente a ellos, fue entonces cuando vio en la pared gris, entre dibujos obscenos y groserías de la peor calaña, su nombre con letras negras casi ilegibles, como si un niño que apenas aprendía a escribir las hubiera puesto, se acerco para cerciorarse de que en verdad se trataba de su apellido "Smith: hasta la próxima puerco imbécil" ….lo iba a matar, pateo con fuerza el banquito desparramando la comida por toda la celda, a ese idiota lo iba a matar.

-Eres un inútil- De nuevo estaba vestido de blanco, una vez más había fracasado, una vez más le regresaron esas sensaciones de inutilidad, de eterna humillación, si se creyó capaz de romper el cristal frente al que estaba, ahora era distinto, no tenía ni siquiera el valor para tocarlo. Apenas podía creer de donde sacó el coraje para escribir que Smith era un puerco.

Fue cuando sintió una vibración el pecho, su tiempo se había terminado, desapareciera de esa repulsiva celda, tomo el plumón que encontró bajo el catre y escribió aquellas palabras, era probable que de ver en ese momento a Smith le hubiera matado a golpes. –Eres el único que falla y falla…-hablaba, Kay Fisher le criticaba sin cesar; pero él ya no le escuchaba, no importaba, miraba con su expresión sosegada la caja de fósforos con la fotografía de las montañas, soñando con hacer lo mismo que Smith le hizo, aporrearla con todas sus fuerzas en su contra. Se percató que Kay no hablaba, se rindió al ver que sus insultos y degradaciones no surtían efecto en el ejecutor A.

-McKee- le llamó la voz rasposa- haz fallado de nuevo, fracasas en cada misión; al menos ¿has matado a uno de los Brief?

-No pude hacerlo- contesto taciturno- al momento de llegar la policía me capturó y los 21 días estuve atrapado ahí

-Es intolerable- gruñó la voz de la mujer- es un fracaso tras otro ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es hacerte viajar en el tiempo? ¿Sabes la energía que se consume? ¿Y todo para que? Para que tú fracases una y otra vez

-Si- interrumpió la ejecutora C, es un perdedor, lo mejor que pueden hacer es darme su misión, yo conseguiré esos planos como sea

-Ya basta- le reprendió la mujer- tú esta vez no hiciste nada, dedícate a eliminar a los saiyajins, ese es tu deber…y tú, McKee, consigue esos planos a como de lugar, debido a que ya tienes una relación con Bulma Brief podrá darte los planos si la convences debidamente, y si no es así…mátala y consíguelos…hemos terminado, llévenselos.

-Espere- dijo reuniendo toda su fuerza en su voz, los astronautas se detuvieron para esperar la orden de los científicos

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la voz rasposa

-Saber contra lo que estamos peleando, quiero saber como es el monstruo ese que ustedes quieren eliminar aun antes de que exista, quiero saberlo, si estoy arriesgando mi vida en estas misiones, al menos tengo el derecho de saber- y se hizo un escalofriante silencio, solo podía escuchar su agitada respiración, su corazón latiendo a punto de explotar; pero no había contestación, inclusive la ejecutora C estaba al pendiente de lo que los científicos fueran a responder

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo finalmente la mujer- todo lo que ha pasado es por causa de los saiyajins, por tu causa, por la de Kay y por la de Aldridge y su hermana, esta es la manera en que deben de enmendar sus errores con la humanidad que ustedes mismos ayudaron a destruir- ¿él…ayudo a destruir a la humanidad? ¿Él y sus primos? Absorto le dirigió una mirada a Kay, ella permanecía abatida en su asiento, como si recordase algo, entonces… ¿era cierto? ¿Todo lo que la científica dijo era cierto? ¿Cómo pudo liberar a un monstruo sin saber que lo estaba haciendo? –Llévenselos

"Mátala" la palabra reverberaba en su mente sin descanso "Mátala" la idea era grotesca, todo su ser sucumbía al pensar que podría hacerle daño, era mejor morir primero, él no tenía razón para vivir, no tenía a nadie, su mundo se reducía a una habitación blanca y controlada, su vida era leer un libro del que nunca leía el final, arriesgarse en misiones en las que fallaba todo el tiempo. No podía matar a la mujer que llevaba su sangre, que era igual a su madre, él no era sanguinario como Kay Fisher; pero si no obedecía, si no le quitaba los planos a Bulma a como diera lugar y no la mataba, entonces mandarían a Kay, se imaginaba como la ejecutora C torturaría a su tatara abuela hasta la muerte, ella era capaz de eso y más.

Las luces se apagaron y él no pudo dormir, por primera vez en toda su vida, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando, solo pensando, en lo que el futuro le deparaba en el pasado.


	7. Nunca me olvides, Nunca me perdones

A diferencia de lo que esperaba ver, su hija no estaba en la sala; pero si lo estaban Trunks y Vegeta con sus miradas lo decían todo, exigían una explicación, una buena, que les aclarara quien era ese sujeto, que quería, como era posible que ella fuera la única que no se preocupo cuando raptaron a Bra, era como si ella supiese lo que pasaría; pero se negara a compartirlo con ellos.

-Al fin llegas- el príncipe estaba al lado de la ventana de la sala, con su expresión impávida, de brazos cruzados y su porte varonil que no perdía aun con el paso de los años.

-Si tanto necesitaban localizarme- contesto mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles- pudieron llamarme al celular

-Lo tienes apagado- le esgrimo su hijo, sentando frente a ella, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, compartía esa misma forma de mirar que su padre, tan fría y penetrante.

-¿Dónde esta Bra?

-Ahora si te interesas por ella- le dijo el príncipe con ironía

-¿Dónde esta?- insistió Bulma sin tan siquiera inmutarse, no deseaba pelear

-Arriba en su habitación, no quiere salir de ahí, solo quiere que la dejen pensar…eso fue lo que dijo-contestó Trunks, ella entendió el significado de esas palabras, Bra tenía ese enredo de emociones que ella misma tuvo siendo una adolescente también, entre el sentido de protección, la empatía¿amor? Un amor distinto; sin saber en que forma, solo que era diferente –mamá- le sacó Trunks de sus recuerdos, de la primera vez que vio a su remoto descendiente- queremos saber todo

-¿Todo de que?

-De él, de McKee- pronunció su nombre con un halo de resentimiento que a Bulma le dolió en cierta manera; pero para Trunks, él tenía derecho de hablar de esa manera, era el hombre en cuyo pensar se le iba la noche, era quien una vez quiso matarlo y recientemente raptó a su hermana poniendo en peligro su vida, no entendía porque su madre tomo ese rostro sombrío cuando dijo su nombre con desden…¿Quién era Trevor McKee para merecer que su madre lo reprendiera con esa mirada dura?

**Capitulo 7- Nunca me olvides, Nunca me perdones **

-Tengo frió- Cuatro años, habían pasado cuatro eternos años desde la última vez que hizo un fallido viaje en el tiempo, desde la noche en que se puso a pensar en que tenía que conseguir los planos de la maquina del tiempo si no quería ver muerta a Bulma Brief en manos de la sádica Kay Fisher. Fallar en esta ocasión equivalía a entregársela para que dispusiera de ella como le diera la gana, posiblemente con una muerte lenta y escalofriante…no…a ella jamás la tocaría, haría hasta lo imposible para conseguir esos planos, había trazado un plan: buscar a Bra y raptarla, incluso pidió los mapas de cómo lucia el mundo antes de la liberación del monstruo y decidió que el punto de entrega sería la villa de los hongos gigantes, justo al centro, donde, según las fotografías, estaba el hongo más grande de todos que permaneció ahí por varios siglos antes de la llegada de la bestia, bajó él, a seis metros de profundidad enterrarían los planos y todo lo relacionado con la maquina del tiempo, él estaría cerca vigilando con Bra dormida a su lado gracias a ese preparado de insulina ultrarrápida que tenía que inyectarle con cuidado, ya que, en exceso, podría llegar a matarla. –Tengo frío- repitió a unos oídos sordos, solo importaba que él buscara los planos, la información sobre la maquina del tiempo. Llevarlo en algún momento entre los años 768 y los años finales de Bulma Brief.

Este sería el quinto viaje, todo comenzaba a prepararse, la micromáquina del tiempo estaba siendo sincronizada con su control cronológico, McKee no sabía como funcionaba, solo que ese artefacto del tamaño de un ladrillo era el que hacía funcionar a la micromáquina que llevaba injertada en el pecho. Su presión arterial, sus latidos, su temperatura e inclusive sus ondas cerebrales eran monitoreados antes de mandarlo a su misión.

Tenía que estar tranquilo, era parte vital de una vasta lista de instrucciones, estar totalmente calmado, con la mente en blanco y los ojos cerrados. En ese momento solo podía hacer lo último, lo demás le era sumamente difícil, no podía dejar de pensar, una y otra vez, en el destino de Bulma Brief si no conseguía esos planos, le llenaba de rabia pensar que le dieran la misión a Kay Fisher.

-Tranquilízate- ordeno unos de los "astronautas" con su voz que sonaba metálica y profunda por el efecto de ese horrible casco polarizado- tu ritmo beta ha ascendido a 90 Hertz, alteraras la maquina si sigues así

-…No le entiendo- dijo confundido por palabras que nunca en la vida había escuchado

-Significa que estas estresado, y eso puede afectar severamente a la maquina del tiempo, tienes que calmarte o puedes causar severos daños al mecanismo- le increpó con severidad. Calmarse, tenía que guardar la compostura, esta misión iba a salir a la perfección, la vida de Bulma Brief estaba de por medio- Así es mejor, ha bajado- se interno en un mundo en blanco, donde ni siquiera él existía, un mundo que carecía de forma, solo era la nada- cambió a ondas alfa 12 Hertz, es momento de iniciar sincronización- un mundo en paz, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, sin misiones, un mundo que talvez fuera una alusión a la muerte- sesenta y ocho latidos por minuto, presión arterial en 100 sobre sesenta- voces metálicas que hacían eco en una cabeza libre de pensamientos, libre de sentimientos y resentimientos, libre…era libre - no hay problemas de recepción, la señal es fuerte y clara…Trevor, levántate- automatizado, como si fuera un robot, obedeció, se incorporo de la camilla aun con todos esos aparatos monitorizando su corazón, su presión y sus ondas cerebrales, aun con la mente en blanco. Los astronautas le quitaron aquellos artefactos y señalándole una muda de ropa sobre una mesa le pidieron que se vistiera.

Era ropa liviana, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una playera blanca y una chamarra destintada casi gris oscura, al parecer en algún momento fue negra. Fue cuando se puso la chamarra que noto algo que no debería de estar ahí, rompía con las normas de seguridad, era producto del descuido de alguno de los astronautas, una caja de fósforos que yacía por debajo de esa mesa de acero, a Trevor se le hacia conocida, se agacho a tomarla, tenía la foto de unas montañas y al abrirla se encontró con cerca de 50 fósforos. Era la misma caja que conservo todo ese tiempo y siempre llevaba consigo, la que Smith le arrojó con odio en su primera misión, lo único que la diferenciaba era que estaba completamente llena y la que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba completamente vacía. Decidió quedársela por eso, por estar llena, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sin decir nada a los astronautas, de hacerlo se la quitarían sin discusiones; en su lugar, dejo la vacía por debajo de la mesa tan sigilosamente como pudo.

Le mandaron a pararse en "el lugar de lanzamiento" mientras los astronautas continuaban captando y asegurando alguna señal de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que significaba o que era en realidad.

Con la foto de las montañas regreso el recuerdo de Smith, el odio que tuvo que tragarse, las humillaciones, el dolor, la risa sarcástica y burlona, las amenazas, los golpes, las patadas, las costillas rotas, los moretones, la sangre, su rostro rojo y energúmeno pregonando su venganza cuando él no había hecho nada, era ahora él quien quería vengarse, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, su cuerpo se estremecía clamando la venganza por todo lo que ese hombre tan adverso le hizo.

-Comenzando…debes de aparecer entre los años 777 y 780, en ciudad del oeste, aquí esta el estuche con las capsulas que contienen las inyecciones de insulina ultrarrápida por si te enfrentas a un saiyajin- venganza, todo era claro, si tenía algo que cumplir era resarcir su orgullo herido, su misión ya no solo consistía en encontrar los planos y eliminar a los saiyajin de la línea Brief, se impuso otra: vengarse de Isaac Smith-…¡Cálmate!- no se necesitaba ningún aparato para saber que Trevor estaba alterado, el temblor de su cuerpo y su profuso sudor lo delataban- ¡Tranquilízate, vas a afectar la maquina!...¡detengan!...¡el viajero tiene una crisis!- gritó uno de esos astronautas desesperado, corriendo hasta el otro que sostenía el control; pero ya era tarde, aquel dispuso todo para mandar al viajero al pasado, no podía detener la transmisión.

Era un 31 de diciembre del 765 y él tenía que trabajar, que más hubiera querido que celebrar el cambio de año al lado de su esposa; pero el deber era primero. Esa tarde se puso su nuevo uniforme azul, lustro sus zapatos negros y le saco brillo a su placa. Le tocó vigilar los barrios bajos de Ciudad del Oeste, un lugar peligroso que hasta el más fiero policía evitaba; pero no él, ordenes eran ordenes y tenía que obedecer, además era un representante de la ley preparado en todo tipo de defensa personal, no tenía porque preocuparse de nada, con esa actitud, su conducta intachable y pasando un examen pronto sería detective como su padre.

Isaac Smith, estaba decidido a seguir sus pasos, descendía de una larga línea de ascendientes que habían dado su vida para servir y proteger, todos ellos fueron policías, su padre fue el primer detective en la familia y el sería el segundo, era casi un hecho.

Preocupada por aquel peligroso lugar, su esposa le rogó que tomara todas las precauciones posibles.

-No te preocupes- le dijo antes de salir de su casa, tratando de sosegarla- los maleantes no se meten con uno si tú no te metes con ellos, no pretendo hacerlo, a menos que causen disturbios…estaré bien, sabes que no me gusta meterme en problemas de ese tipo- su esposa se tranquilizo, era cierto, su marido no era un hombre violento, era de carácter amable y templado, podía confiar en que estaría bien.

Encapsulo la patrulla y decidió caminar por el lugar, al menos no era el único policía, eso lo tenía tranquilo, miraba con lastima tanta miseria, hombres durmiendo bajo periódicos en calles sin salida, niños buscando comida en los botes de basura, mujeres que disimuladamente se vendían al mejor postor en las puertas de sus casas, aunque quisiera no podía detenerlas, estaban dentro de su propiedad privada donde podían hacer lo que quisieran. Mirando tan escabroso paisaje siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro del barrio, le extraño ver a un hombre de un poco más de treinta años que no parecía ser de los bajos barrios del Oeste, miraba por el escaparate de la vieja tienda de empeños un televisor encendido, vestía pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca, suéter de tela viejo quizás alguna vez fue negro, estaba cruzado de brazos y se le notaba algo perturbado, se acercó a él para preguntar si podía ayudarle en algo, en lo que fuera

-10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… ¡FELIZ AÑO 766!- apenas escucho aquello y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo al escaparate con tal fuerza que pudo haberlo destruido en miles de pedazos, mas su puño fue detenido por una mano que le paralizó por la muñeca

-Espera…la violencia no resuelve nada- viéndolo más calmado, el oficial Smith le soltó- ¿Por qué ibas a romper ese vidrio?

-Se equivocaron- dijo fuera de sí- ellos se…equivocaron…

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Smith con interés

-…No importa- su voz se le hacía conocida, al igual que su rostro- ¿Te conozco?

-No lo creo, lo recordaría, tengo una memoria privilegiada- respondió el oficial con orgullo-…Anda a tu casa, hace frió y este es un lugar peligroso

-No tengo casa- y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza por una corriente de aire que parecía helarle hasta los huesos.

-Siguiendo esta misma acera, dos esquinas más hay un refugio para indigentes, puedes pasar la noche ahí y con suerte talvez tengan algo para que puedas comer- McKee se extrañó con aquel trato de ese hombre, era singular que alguien, sin incluir a Bulma, fuera amable con él, mucho menos se lo esperaba de un representante de la ley

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isaac Smith- y su nombre resonó en su cerebro a gritos, como si una multitud lo pronunciara a todo pulmón. Lo miro detalladamente, era él, más joven, con menos peso, sin ese poblado y espantoso bigote, ese era Isaac Smith, una bestia en potencia

-¿Isaac Smith?- tenía que asegurarse, talvez su mente jugaba con él

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Solo me cercioraba si escuche bien, tengo un problema en el oído…iré al refugio que me dijo oficial Smith- y aquel sonrió amablemente- gracias- y mientras caminaba hacia ese refugio por algo de comer, todo su ser le exigía venganza, no importaba que este no fuera malo, ni que no le hubiera golpeado ni insultado, un día se convertiría en ese hombre funesto, esa noche iba a vengarse.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana del primer día del nuevo año, en una hora más, Isaac estaría de nuevo en casa, sano y salvo

-Solo voy a la comisaría a dar un Informe y regreso a la casa - le llamó a pesar de ser las 5:10 AM porque sabía que su esposa no durmió en toda la noche, solía preocuparse por él cuando salía a la calle, al cerrar la puerta de la casa la dejaba con un presentimiento vago de que algo iba a ocurrirle; pero esa noche de año nuevo era aun más fuerte, era una seguridad de que algo malo le pasaría a su marido- deja de preocuparte, por favor- colgó, estiro los brazos hacia arriba y repentinamente sintió como era sacado violentamente de la cabina telefónica y arrojado con fuerza al piso, su mente se quedo estirando los brazos en la cabina telefónica, su cuerpo era el que sufría toda esa serie de golpes y patadas, finalmente Isaac Smith pudo reaccionar, pateo a aquel individuo al cual no reconoció en un principio, aquel hombre se fue de bruces contra el suelo, asustado y frenético, Isaac tomo la macana de su cinturón, la única arma con la que contaba, mas sus nervios lo traicionaron dejando caer la macana al lado de aquel sujeto, quien la tomó de inmediato, se levanto sin perder tiempo, y fue ahí donde lo reconoció, alto, de unos 30 años, con su suéter destintando, era el mismo hombre que vio frente el escaparate de la tienda de empeños.

-¿Por… qué?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, con las palabras saliendo de su garganta con dificultad, con ese sabor a sangre que llenaba su boca, con el dolor que abrasaba todo su cuerpo, tan ardiente como si lo consumiera el mismo fuego- no te he hecho nada- y escupió sangre, su rostro era una masa inflamada y enrojecida, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre; pero él no le contesto, le miraba colérico con la macana en la mano derecha, lo iba a matar…presentía que lo iba a matar, que el coraje que tenía en contra suya venía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, guardado por años y años.

McKee se dirigió hacia él golpeándolo con fuerza, tirándolo al piso, con la macana rompió sus costillas, golpeaba una y otra vez con saña, haciendo añicos cada hueso del tórax, pensando únicamente en la forma de hacerle sufrir tal y como él sufrió. Consumado en ese frenesí de violencia, Trevor alzó al malherido y semi inconciente Smith por el cuello de su camisa teñida de sangre, y le golpeo en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo, como si en él viera a los científicos, a Kay Fisher, al mismo Smith envejecido. Le arrojo contra la cabina telefónica rompiendo el vidrio al contacto y viéndolo ahí, tendido, indefenso, tratando de respirar, le pateo en la cara con tanta fuerza que le rompió la mandíbula

-No puedo olvidar nada de lo que me hiciste- dijo perdido en el éxtasis de su cólera, sin razonar que ese Smith en particular no le había hecho nada aun- ni un solo golpe, ni una sola patada, ni tu risa…así que ve lo que soy capaz de hacer. Nunca me olvides, soy Trevor McKee- y le dejo ahí a su suerte, sin arrepentirse de lo que hizo, de cualquier manera, Smith iba a convertirse en ese hombre cruel, altanero y bestial, solo le dio su merecido de una manera adelantara.

-------------------------------------------------------

Regresaba de ver a una vieja adivina que una amiga le recomendó, aun no podía creer lo que le dijo, que la esfera que encontró haciendo la limpieza en el sótano de su casa era parte de las siete esferas del dragón, que juntándolas todas e invocando a un dragón llamado Shen Long podría concedérsele cualquier deseo y que en realidad, su tan preciado deseo de encontrar un novio se haría realidad si salía en su búsqueda. No lo pensó más, estaba decidido ese mismo día prepararía todo para salir de viaje y buscar esas siete esferas, quería un novio para final de año y lo iba a conseguir. Incluso ya había comenzando a trazar en su mente los planos para construir un radar para encontrarlas. Ese mismo día lo tendría ya hecho, era toda una genio, se felicitaba a si misma mientras encapsulaba su aeromoto, miraba la esfera de dos estrellas preguntándose que aventuras le esperaban ahí afuera, en ese mundo que era totalmente desconocido para ella. Caminaba hasta la entrada de su casa sin despegar la vista de ese preciado tesoro cuando tropezó con otra persona… ¡le hizo tirar su preciada esfera el dragón¿Quién sería el imbécil que no se fija por donde iba? Alzó la cara y vio a un hombre como de unos treinta años o un poco más, tenía toda la pinta de ser un loco

-Ten más cuidado- gruño la joven- mira lo que hiciste…levanta esa esfera- él la miro extrañado, por un momento pensó estar frente a Bra; pero se dio cuenta que la corporación lucía un poco más modesta, que los vehículos se veían un poco más antiguos

-¿Eres Bulma Brief?

-Pues claro que sí- sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esta era, seguramente, la primera vez que ella le veía en toda su vida- y tú ¿Quién eres? Un pervertido que me sigue ¿o que?

-Solo pasaba por aquí- respondió tomando la esfera del pasto-pero me encerré en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta en que momento llegue hasta aquí- y era cierto, para McKee no hacía ni unos minutos que caminaba por los barrios bajos de ciudad del oeste, y repentinamente sintió una vibración en el pecho, no podía creerlo, la maquina iba a cambiar de lugar o regresarlo a su tiempo; pero no había motivo, solo llevaba un día ahí de los 21 que restaban de energía, cual fue su sorpresa cuando apareció en un lugar tan similar al que apareció en su primera misión, camino tratando de reconocer en donde estaba o si al menos podía averiguar el año, pensando en eso tropezó con la adolescente Bulma Brief quien apenas iba a emprender su acérrima búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Le dio la esfera naranja- si las juntas todas se te cumplen tres deseos

-No- contesto recelosa, temiendo que él fuera a hacerle competencia- se te cumple uno; pero ¿Cómo sabes?

-Creo que me confundí, mi madre me lo contó cuando era pequeño que si se reunían siete esferas salía un enorme dragón y cumplía tres deseos

- Es uno- murmuro, y le vio a los ojos, en ese momento experimento algo que no pudo describir sino hasta mucho tiempo después, como si quisiera protegerlo, cuidarlo… ¿Qué era eso?...no lo entendía y la confundía sobremanera- ni se te ocurra ir a buscar esas esferas porque no te daré la más mínima oportunidad- le guiño un ojo, de nuevo recobró su aplomo, fingiendo que él no le hizo sentir nada

-No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para buscar esferas- y se marcho de ahí, Bulma le miraba alejarse sintiendo una extraña lastima hacia él, ciertamente era la primera vez que lo veía; pero sentía que había algo conocido en él, algo familiar.

¿Era posible que esa adrenalina que le corría por las venas mientras golpeaba a Smith hubiese afectado a la micromáquina que llevaba en su pecho?

Fue un exceso de energía que recorría todo su ser y le hacia sentirse poderoso e invencible. Comenzaba a creerlo, esa energía había afectado a la pequeña maquina, brincaba a distintas fechas de un momento a otro, bien podía estar en el 743 como en el 753, al menos no se movía de lugar, no hasta ahora, no importaba el desvarió de fechas siempre aparecía en Ciudad del Oeste, se había encontrado a Bulma nuevamente al menos diez veces más, en todas ella le creyó un loco pervertido que venía siguiéndola desde la ocasión que la vio fuera de su casa con la esfera del dragón, incluso una vez hizo que su novio, Yamcha, lo persiguiera por toda la calle, al parecer acababan de regresar del viaje para juntar las siete esferas del dragón y este era su novio prometido por la adivina, casi lo atrapa de no ser porque corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y logro perderse de él, le ayudaba ser en parte un saiyajin.

Finalmente llego al año 780, frente a la Corporación Capsula, era de madrugada cuando, fatigado por todos esos cambios bruscos en el tiempo, colapso en el pasto. El jardinero lo encontró en el patio trasero, corrió a llamar a la jefa de la casa, Bulma Brief.

A pesar de tener 11 años sin verlo lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Trevor McKee

-Vamos, llévalo a la habitación de invitados- llamó al médico de la familia quien diagnostico un cansancio extremo.

Trevor despertó sin saber a donde estaba, los rayos del sol le pegaban en la cara, se sentó en la cama, era como si antes hubiera estado ahí, recordaba esa misma recamara; pero siendo un niño, y no estaba pintada de amarillo si no de azul, adornada con barcos de vela, porque a él le fascinaba el mar, además estaba llena de juguetes regados por todas partes; si…esa sería su habitación, o lo fue…no importaba ahora los detalles de tiempo, si no que estaba en la corporación una vez más. Escucho el llanto de un bebé… ¿Quién era ese bebé? Trevor salio de la habitación cauteloso, era la primera vez que salía de una habitación con toda libertad sin ser custodiado por un guardia o por un astronauta. Camino siguiendo el llanto del infante, mirando todo a su alrededor, era la corporación, recordaba los pasillos y las puertas de las habitaciones, eso no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, aunque si había mucha diferencia entre la decoración que recordaba y la que tenía enfrente, aunque no distaba mucho de la que se encontró cuando trato de que obtener los planos tomando a Trunks por rehén. Se detuvo frente a uno de los espejos, hacia tiempo que no se miraba, lucia mas viejo desde la última vez que se vio, tenía 32 años ya.

-Trevor- escucho su voz, un poco más madura a la última vez que le escucho- ¿estas bien?- llevaba en sus brazos a una niña que al parecer tenía un año o estaba cerca de cumplirlo

-Si- contesto bajando la mirada hacia el piso, no merecía verla, no después de lo que hizo al amenazar de muerte a su hijo- ¿ella es Bra?- Bulma asintió, puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su pequeña e involuntariamente retrocedió unos pasos, aun no superaba el recuerdo de McKee apuntándole a su hijo con un revolver. Él lo entendió, parte de su naturaleza humana que no había perdido del todo le decía que una madre protegiendo a su hija de un enemigo era de lo más normal.- Se va a parecer mucho a usted cuando sea grande

-¿La has visto ya mayor?

-Si…y es hermosa, tal como usted, algo voluntariosa; pero no le teme a nada- raptar a Bra, el planeo por 3 años, como secuestrarla y hacer que le llevaran los planos de la maquina del tiempo hasta la villa de los hongos gigantes; pero no sentía con el valor para hacerlo, no quería hacerle volver a pasar por el dolor de ver a un hijo en peligro una vez más, prefirió fracasar en su misión.

Tras acostar a su pequeña en la cuna, llevó a McKee a comer algo a la cocina, pasaba ya las 3 de la tarde y según le dijo había dormido por mas de dos días, demasiado para él.

-Dijo el doctor que estabas exhausto, mi jardinero te encontró en el patio, desmayado… ¿Qué hiciste para quedar en tal estado?

-No lo se, cuando me mandaron en este viaje por el tiempo hubo un problema; pero en realidad no se en que consistió, solo que afecto severamente la maquina, he estado cambiando de época todo el tiempo, normalmente llego a un año y lugar determinado y permanezco ahí por 21 días, pero esta ocasión solo permanezco un día

-Me dijiste que esa maquina esta dentro de ti, en tu pecho ¿no es cierto?

-Si- contesto mientras comía el último pedazo de pan que quedaba en el plato, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una comida decente- ¿Por qué?

-Porque posiblemente tu energía le este afectando, aun no se porque pondrían una maquinaria tan delicada dentro de una persona, a menos que…

-¿Qué…?- pregunto intrigado

-Que hayan buscado la manera de usar la energía que tu cuerpo produce, eso explicaría porque con cada salto quedaste tan débil- era posible, un exceso de energía podría estar también produciendo esos saltos, la adrenalina que sintió correr por sus venas al golpear a Smith pudo trastornar a la micromáquina y hacer que cambiara de fecha desatinadamente a cualquier momento. Era tal y como él había pensado-…ahora que lo pienso, cuando yo era una adolescente te veía cada año sin falta, como si me persiguieras…era entonces por este fallo- él asintió

-¿Y su esposo y su hijo?- le era raro no verlos, ya llevaban cerca de una hora y le parecía que las únicas personas ahí eran Bulma, Bra y él

-Vegeta se empeño a llevar a Trunks a un entrenamiento en el desierto, cree que se esta haciendo muy flojo, es un hombre tan terco…-y esbozo una sonrisa, era como si fuese parte de la familia cuando ella hablaba de esa manera, una familia a la que pertenecía y no pertenecía al mismo tiempo, la genética los ligaba; pero varios siglos los separaban- ¿En verdad tienes que matar a los saiyajin?- pregunto sumida en la seriedad

-Eso pedí, es lo que les dije a los científicos; pero solo lo hice para que la ejecutora C no se acercara a esta familia…pedí hacerme cargo de los Saiyajin del lado Brief, en realidad no quiero matarlos ni voy a hacerlo, solo lo dije para que ella no los tocara… ¿No ha tratado de acercarse la ejecutora C a ustedes?

-No, hasta ahora solo te he visto a ti

-No quiero que ella se atreva a ponerles una mano encima, es…una mujer completamente loca

-¿y el ejecutor B aun no sabes quien es?

-No- contesto apesadumbrado

-¿Ni el monstruo tampoco?- negó con la cabeza- tras 11 años sigues completamente desinformado…aunque, no parece que seas 11 años más viejo ¿Cuánto tiempo fue para ti desde la última vez que me viste?

-4 años…

-…No voy a darte esos planos

-lo entiendo, no pensaba pedírselos, solo quiero dormir un rato más si me lo permite- se quedo taciturno recordando algo, no estaba seguro si el recuerdo era cierto o su mente lo fabrico en ese instante. Era una escena similar a la que vivía en esos momentos, tendría él 3 o 4 años, desayunaba en la mesa y su madre estaba frente a él hablándole sobre algo que no recordaba del todo bien… ¡como se parecía Bulma a su madre! Eran casi iguales.

-Me dejaron a cargo de ustedes…así que no se metan en problemas- solo era la voz de un niño, casi un adolescente, era el primo Tommy- no quiero que me regañen por su culpa- sentado sobre la arena, Trevor, de apenas 4 años, continuo haciendo castillos y fuertes, poniendo barcos de juguete a su alrededor, parte de la gran marina que cuidaba el castillo que pronto seria atacado por el enemigo más grande de todos; al alzar la vista vio a aquel hombre, era un hombre de ojos azules, su mirada y su sonrisa le daban confianza, aun cuando le apuntaba con el revolver, aun cuando quizás lo mataría, él le tenía confianza, porque en ese hombre había un atisbo de esperanza, de que un futuro las cosas saldrían bien. Luego su sangre le daba color a la blanca arena, le vio caer muerto y con él también la esperanza de un mañana mejor. Todo empezaba y terminaba con la muerte de aquel hombre.

Despertó, pasaba más de la media noche, él haber dormido tanto tiempo provocaba que en ese momento no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Se quedo con la camisa amarilla clara y el pantalón azul oscuro que Bulma le dio para que se cambiara de esa horrible ropa, si era un descendiente de la familia Brief, no podía andar en harapos, porque eso eran sus ropas para la señora Brief.

Se asomó a la ventana esperando ver el mismo paisaje que cuando era pequeño, edificios blancos uno tras de otro; mas solo estaban casas en forma de iglú, este era otro tiempo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar un rato, respirar aire puro, pensar que era un ciudadano común de la capital del Oeste que salio a dar un paseo nocturno motivado por su insomnio. Así lo hizo, se calzo unas sandalias, tomo la caja de fósforos y se salio de ahí para caminar por la ciudad.

Tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire puro, tratando de conservar la sensación de tenerlo en sus pulmones, un aire que no era sintético, ni que estaba bajo la supervisión de nadie. Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, miraba a su gente reír, hablar con tranquilidad, simplemente viviendo sus vidas sin preocuparse por el horrible mañana que les esperaba, les envidiaba, tomo asiento en una banca de una de las aceras, de tener la oportunidad de quedarse ahí…permanecería de por vida. El futuro no importaba, no había nada en él que valiera la pena. Eran las 2 de la mañana en punto cuando retomo su camino hacia la corporación, esperando descansar un poco más y de nuevo saciarse con tan deliciosa comida.

-Dijeron que volviste- la voz…se le hacia escalofriantemente familiar-que caíste desmayado en el patio de la corporación, que te metieron a la casa y no saliste de ahí en días, supongo que aprovecha que ni su esposo ni su hijo están en casa- era la voz que resonaba en sus pesadillas, que despreciaba y quería apagar a toda costa

-Smith

-Hay una orden de arresto en tu contra, tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde hace 11 largos años.

-¿Espías a los Brief?

-Solo Bulma Brief esta bajo vigilancia indefinida, siendo tu madre es la que debe de tener más contacto contigo; pero incluso te perdiste de ella. Dime ¿viste a tu hermanita?- sus ojos brillaban por el odio que le tenía a McKee desde aquella ocasión que le golpeo sin cesar, sin misericordia, esperando encontrarlo solo y devolverle cada golpe, cada patada, regresarle el dolor y la humillación que sufrió esa madrugada de año nuevo. El día que todo en su mundo cambio. Desde ese entonces esperaba que un día se lo encontrara solo en la calle para vengarse sin ningún remordimiento, este era el momento perfecto- Te arrestare después de saldar nuestra cuenta

-¿Qué cuenta?- pregunto McKee furioso

-No olvido el año nuevo del 766… ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? "Nunca me olvides"… ¿A que has regresado después de tantos años? Seguro que a hacerle daño a un miembro de tu familia, como la última vez

-…si, fue precisamente a lo que vine- declaró sin pudor- vine hasta aquí a raptar a Bra, arréstame, golpéame como siempre

-Esta vez, invertiré ese orden- pero esa vez, McKee ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir recibiendo los golpes de esa bestia. Justo cuando Smith iba a darle un puñetazo en la quijada para rompérsela tal y como él lo había hecho años atrás, Trevor lo detuvo, sin comprender como ni querer hacerlo tampoco, surgieron en él unas fuerzas descomunales con el simple hecho de dejarse llevar por la ira. Apretó tan fuerte el puño de Smith que termino por romperle la mano, el detective no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido por el inmenso dolor, una vez más Smith intento golpearlo, dándole una patada; pero McKee le derribo en segundos, era ese otro hombre distinto al que vio la última vez, se dejaba consumir por la cólera, porque él también quería vengarse. A su memoria, como una avalancha sin control, le regreso todo el maltrato recibido en su primer viaje. Viéndolo tirado en el piso, puso su rodilla en su pecho y dejo caer todo su peso, para el detective era como tener al mundo entero sobre su pecho, apenas podía respirar y sin embargo McKee golpeaba su rostro una y otra vez sin descanso, a mano limpia le fracturo las costillas y rompió un hueso de su brazo como si se tratase de un lápiz, en un grito agónico Smith pedía que se detuviera; pero Trevor no le escucho, las palabras no tenían sentido, solo se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de que era mas poderoso que nadie sobre la tierra, que era su decisión si dejaba vivir o morir a Isaac Smith, al final, con la poco razón que tenía en esos instantes optó por dejarlo con vida

-Nunca…-dijo Smith con dificultad- nunca te perdonare- McKee rió a carcajadas -que años después Smith recordaría como la más grande humillación de su vida-del bolsillo de su pantalón saco la caja de fósforos

-Mírala- y se la mostró a Smith- es para que fumes tu cigarrito- y se la tiro con toda su fuerza sobre el pecho- yo no busco tu perdón, Smith, así que nunca me perdones- fueron las última palabras que Smith escucharía en seis meses, tras decirlas , Trevor le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo añicos el hueso temporal derecho, dejándolo en una coma profundo.

Corrió, aun más rápido que cuando Yamcha lo perseguía, más rápido que nunca en su vida, corría desesperado pues sintió que su pecho comenzaba a vibrar, un cambio de año era inminente; pero antes de eso quería ver la corporación, quería sentirse protegido, que pertenecía a algo, que tenía una razón para vivir.

-Eh… ¡Tú!... ¿eres el nuevo? Por supuesto, ahora que la Red Ribbon esta a punto de conquistar el mundo todos quieren ser miembros de nuestro gran ejercito…anda ¡levántate de ahí perezoso!- le gritó el sargento al nuevo recluta- Tao Pai Pai regresara pronto con las esferas, el ejercito tiene que estar listo por cualquier eventualidad- McKee, confundido y algo mareado, se levanto del suelo de una habitación blanca con banderas del ejercito Red Ribbon en las paredes ¿Qué era eso? Jamás escucho sobre tal ejército, ni que dominara el mundo…acaso ¿había avanzado hacia el futuro?- ¡Vamos soldado!- grito furioso el sargento- tome su uniforme y su arma repórtese en la base 98- le señalo un armario lleno de playeras blancas con el logotipo del ejercito y pantalones color caqui. Cerca de uno de los catres estaba un baúl rojo repleto de todo tipo de armas de fuego, McKee escogió un rifle de asalto AK 47 que ni siquiera sabía utilizar, únicamente lo escogió entre otros porque le llamo la atención su cargador de forma curva.

Salio del lugar con el arma apuntando hacia delante, buscando la base 98 para reportarse, no le quedaba más que adaptarse a la situación mientras esperaba regresar a su tiempo o a los tiempos de Bulma Brief.

-¡oye idiota!- le grito un tigre de uniforme negro- ¡apunta esa arma hacia abajo¿Quieres matar a uno de tus compañeros?- de inmediato apuntó el arma hacia el suelo- Eres nuevo ¿no es así?

-Si…señor- balbuceo con temor

-Pues repórtate a la base 98 para dar tus datos generales, esta ahí…y señalo un pequeño cubículo de techo rojo que se veía a lo lejos- ¡Ve rápido!

Se veían las montañas, también escuchaba el murmullo de las olas chocando contra la playa a lo lejos. El lugar era grande, casi todas las edificaciones que ahí se encontraban tenían el techo rojo y estaban pintadas de blanco con el logotipo de Red Ribbon en ellos.

-Soy Trevor McKee- dijo en la base 98- de Ciudad del Oeste

-Esta lejos de aquí… ¿Cuándo naciste?- gruño el viejo soldado

-No estoy seguro- el calendario sobre el escritorio marcaba el 12 de mayo del año 750, seguía en el pasado, pero al parecer ya no estaba más en la Ciudad del Oeste

-Lo que faltaba otro vagabundo- repentinamente todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, luces rojas se encendían y apagaban en señal de peligro -¡Están atacando el cuartel general!- dijo el hombre con espanto, por la radio de onda corta se escuchaba el clamor desesperado de varios soldados, el sonido de metralletas y balazos sin tregua-¡Nos ataca un ejercito!- exclamo el viejo mientras tomaba su rifle Uzi- Llegaste en buen momento, hoy te toca pelear- y sin decir más salio de ahí frenéticamente en búsqueda de aquella armada que acababa con la suya.

McKee sin siquiera moverse se quedo escuchando lo que sucedía por la radio- Esta en la terraza 12, Son Gokú, esta en la terraza 12…necesitamos refuerzos cuanto antes en la terraza 12

-Son…Son Gokú- repitió en un bisbiseo, recordaba su nombre…la madre de Kay lo menciono un par de veces, que su familia era descendientes de Son Gokú, este era el tatara tatara abuelo de Kay Fisher y al parecer era un sicótico como ella quien mataba a todo cuanto podía

-Se dirige a la torre 8, alerta máxima, la prioridad es proteger las esferas del dragón- salio de la base 98 con el arma en alto, de inmediato puso el dedo en el gatillo. En el horizonte veía venir una pequeña figura corriendo a toda velocidad, llevaba un traje naranja de combate y sostenía un báculo rojo con la mano derecha, el cabello negro alborotado, la mirada decida y aun así llena de inocencia ¿era este niño Gokú¡Incluso tenía una cola como la de los monos! Guardó su báculo y tomo un radar

-Las esferas del dragón están allá- exclamó el pequeño señalando la que talvez era la torre ocho. Repentinamente un balazo le dio en el rostro sin herirle en lo absoluto, Trevor no podía creerlo, ese niño debió morir con esa bala -¡Me dolió!- gritó furioso mientras protegía la mejilla golpeada con su mano. Trevor se interpuso en su camino, apuntándole con su rifle de asalto, quizás si lo mataba Kay Fisher nunca existiría o tal vez crearía un mundo alterno donde ella nunca existiría; pero eso era mejor a nada- Hazte a un lado- le dijo él con tranquilidad- tengo que tener esas esferas y revivir al papá de Upa-…¿él quería revivir a alguien?...no podía ser malo, un instinto dentro suyo le decía que Gokú no era un villano, desarmado por sus palabras y su actitud, McKee se apartó de su camino, tiró el rifle de asalto al suelo, no servía para nada más.

-Entró a la torre ocho- dijo un cocodrilo uniformado. Aun se escuchaban los balazos, el estruendo de las metralletas disparar contra un enemigo invencible, los gritos de los soldados huyendo despavoridos, sus rostros de pánico, incrédulos por que un chico derrotaba al ejército más grande y poderoso del mundo. Ante tan caótico escenario, Trevor cerró los ojos y por un momento todo sonido ceso.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos; pero no estaba más en ese campo de batalla

-Adiós, Bra- dijo la aguda voz de una chica y al voltear vio a Bra desencapsulando su aeroauto, era este el momento perfecto para ejecutar su plan, el que maquilo en su habitación por tres años, pronto tendría esos planos…saco su estuche de capsulas y tomo una pequeña mochila negra, de ahí saco una jeringa con la adrenalina ultrarrápida, se acercó a Bra cuando ella se estiraba antes de subirse al aeroauto y segundos después ya tenía a Bra desmayada en el suelo. La metió al aeroauto sin perder tiempo, gracias a que estudio una guía de autos y aeroplanos antiguos como los que utilizaban los Brief –por si llegaba a encontrarse en la situación de que tuviera que usar un auto o una nave- quitó el sistema localizador, de la mochila tomo un celular aun mas viejo que el que se manejaba en ese tiempo, en el bulto de la joven busco su celular, apunto el número telefónico de la corporación y el del móvil de su hermano mayor, tras lo cual lo arrojo al suelo.

- La sustancia que Trevor te inyectó hace que tu azúcar baje a niveles casi mortales, es por eso que estas tan débil; este chocolate tiene la cantidad de azúcar que necesitas para restablecerte…

-¿Cómo sabes de esa sustancia?- pregunto con recelo

-…Porque soy parte de lo que McKee es parte, de lo que la asesina de Gohan es parte; pero yo quiero detenerlo y- señalo a Trevor- él también quiere hacerlo; pero aun no lo sabe, por favor come ese chocolate, regresa a casa…este es mi celular- Bra lo tomó- consérvalo, llama a tu familia, diles que vas camino a casa, diles que no hagan nada de lo que McKee pidió, destruyan esos planos y si no se puede, guárdalos tan bien como puedan…Vete- Guiada por una corazonada, algo que jamás se daba el lujo de hacer, comió el chocolate, recuperó sus fuerzas, se sintió con más energía que antes- no te he engañado- dijo aquel hombre al ver la mejoría de la chica- ahora vete y haz todo lo que he dicho…confía en mi- de inmediato subió a la nave, sin decir más, haciendo caso ciegamente a ese hombre quien le dio confianza desde que lo vio pasar cerca de ella, como si lo conociera desde hacia mucho tiempo, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que estaba segura no era la primera vez que veía en una persona, era algo tan extraño de explicar- Se ha ido al fin

-Doctor Fitzgerald… ¿Cómo me encontró?- pregunto McKee incrédulo

-…Vamos a mi auto

-No…no volveré a la cárcel- contesto amenazante

-Y no lo harás, iremos a mi casa…

-No- temía volver a prisión y ver al viejo Smith quien le golpearía una y otra vez y él respondería de la misma manera, hasta matarlo.

-No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

-Es el doctor Fitzgerald- contesto seriamente

-No, no soy ese hombre…solo tome su lugar- Trevor le miro absorto… ¿Quién era este que tenía enfrente


	8. El origen de un exterminio

-Quieren saber todo acerca de Trevor McKee- dijo tras dar un fuerte suspiro-esta bien. No puedo seguir ocultando nada, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que lo vi y apenas hace unas horas que lo vi por última vez

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Trunks harto de misterios, él quería saber todo pronto. Vegeta clavó su mirada en su mujer esperando la respuesta que hasta a él le tenía en ascuas

-Trevor McKee- respondió finalmente- es un hombre del futuro, es un descendiente nuestro y su futuro es terrible…

**Capitulo 8- El origen de un exterminio **

-Bébelo- le dijo después de dejarle la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro, Trevor dudo; pero al final bebió el té con avidez, con su mirada nerviosa vio de nuevo los diplomas y reconocimientos a Joseph Fitzgerald Aldridge, los leyó rápidamente mientras Fitzgerald preparaba su té. También se había fijado en un portarretrato en la mesita, una foto reciente en la que el doctor Fitzgerald abrazaba a una hermosa mujer rubia que aparentemente estaba embarazada.

-¿Es su esposa?- preguntó curioso

-Mi novia- corrigió

-¿Tendrán un bebé?

-Si- respondió- en menos de un mes…Ves que no te lleve a la cárcel, no voy a hacerlo, tan solo quiero que hablemos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-¿Hablaremos de mi mente?- solo en eso pudo pensar, cada vez que se encontraba con Fitzgerald era para decirle que estaba enfermo, psiquiátricamente hablando, y que no podían encontrar la clasificación de su enfermedad- porque quiero decirle que no estoy enfermo

-Lo se, estas más cuerdo que muchos- aquello llamó por completo la atención de Trevor, el médico que aseguraba que aquel pobre hombre estaba enfermo, le decía que estaba sano y además más cuerdo que mucha gente ¿Qué era eso?- No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

-Si no es el doctor Fitzgerald, no tengo la más mínima idea de quien pueda ser usted- y termino de beber lo poco que restaba en la taza de té

-Se de tu misión- le dijo tranquilamente, más provocó que McKee sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda- se que vienes del futuro y múltiples veces has viajado al pasado- Palideció ¿Acaso declaró algo en esos momentos en los que le llenaban de medicinas que le nublaban el pensamiento?

-No se de que habla

-Ellos te lo dijeron, que protegieras la misión, que no dijeras nada a la policía o te mandarían aun psiquiátrico….vaya, a un lugar donde solo hay locos- solo pudo asentir, sin comprender como él sabía tantas cosas de su misión y las palabras de los científicos.

-¿Cómo raptaste a Bra?

-Yo…-titubeo al contestar- antes de este viaje quería raptarla para que me llevaran esos planos para que Bulma Brief estuviera sana y salva y para que yo estuviera tranquilo leyendo mi libro, en mi primer viaje tuve tiempo para analizar todos los movimientos de Bra, cuando vi que estaba frente a ella en este viaje me di cuenta que era la misma vez que en mi primer viaje - Fitzgerald se levantó, de la estantería de ébano saco un libro de pastas negras y gruesas, se lo entrego ante el asombro de Trevor al constatar que en letras doradas estaba el titulo de su amado y cíclico libro.

-¿Cómo sabe?-

-es tu libro…"Soldado Búfalo"

…¿Cómo….- estaba visiblemente sorprendido¿en que momento reveló tales secretos tan íntimos como su tan preciado libro?

-Todo a su tiempo, solo quería que vieras la primera edición de tu libro- Trevor le abrazo, se aferro a él, la única cosa que le había permitido no volverse loco en todos esos años. Hojeo las páginas blancas, que él conocía amarillentas y con un olor añejo que este carecía. Acario las letras doradas del titulo en el lomo del libro "Soldado Búfalo" –Trevor- le llamó con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente- tú ya entiendes que estoy enterado de los viajes en el tiempo, de tu futuro- McKee se aferró aun más a su libro- pero aun me quedan dudas, cuando todo paso- e hizo una pausa como recordando aquellos sucesos que para Trevor eran vagos- cuando todo paso tú eras muy pequeño, tenías apenas 4 años- él asintió- ¿sabes tú porque buscas los planos¿Por qué Kay busca matar a los saiyajin¿Lo sabes bien?

-Ellos- dijo confundido, sin saber si debía decir la explicación tan infantil que tenía y que por desgracia era la única, los científicos no quisieron dar detalles- los saiyajin liberaron al monstruo

-El monstruo- masculló el hombre sintiendo indignación por lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Cómo es ese monstruo?

-No lo se- replicó McKee- nunca le he visto, quizás sea una bestia

-Ojala fuera eso- dijo Fitzgerald divertido- una bestia es grande, se ve a simple vista, busca sus puntos débiles, puedes matarle sin problemas; pero nuestro enemigo, es más pequeño, tan pequeño que cabe dentro de una de tus células, invadiendo tu cuerpo, parasitando tus células blancas, haciendo que se multipliquen una y otra vez sin cesar, produciendo un cáncer tan mortal que mueres en un par de días.

-No te entiendo- le interrumpió McKee

-¿Tú sabes que es el DNA?

-No estoy muy seguro- en realidad no lo sabía, para él el DNA decía si eras el hijo del alguien, eso pasó con Bulma Brief cuando la policía dijo que era su hijo.

-Tú estas compuestos de células, las células forman tejidos, los tejidos forman órganos, los órganos forman sistemas y los sistemas forman un ser vivo, un organismo…como tú- McKee se reclino sobre el sofá atendiendo a todo lo que el doctor Fitzgerald le decía- dentro de tus células, en el centro hay un núcleo y dentro hay cromosomas y dentro de ellas DNA, imagínate al DNA como un plan maestro que dicta todas las características de un ser vivo, tanto por fuera como por dentro- Trevor asintió- junto con el DNA, hay otra cosa llamada RNA es como el DNA; pero cambia en un par de cosas y sirve para producir proteínas en tu cuerpo

-¿A que viene todo esto?- pregunto irritado ante la explicación biológica que no le veía objeto alguno

-El monstruo del que te hablaron en realidad es un virus, una cosa diminuta que solo sobrevive dentro de las células, un parasito diminuto compuesto de RNA que devasto a la humanidad

-¿un virus?- pregunto incrédulo- ¿Un virus?- no podía ser cierto¿algo tan pequeño igual a un monstruo? Eso era imposible- ¡el astronauta me dijo que era un monstruo!

-Astronauta- cuchicheo el doctor mientras ahogaba su risa-…para la generación que vivió la aparición de ese virus es un monstruo, un ser que los devasto por completo, cuando se supo de él se hablaba de decenas de muertos, luego cientos, luego miles, luego millones, la humanidad quedo reducida a cientos de personas esparcidas por todo el mundo, luego comenzaron a morir animales, los mamíferos prácticamente se extinguieron, también algunas aves, todos decían que era el fin del mundo. En las calles la gente rezaba, lloraba, gritaba, el olor a muerte estaba por todas partes, no podía voltear sin ver a alguien caer

-…pero- le interrumpió Trevor asimilando cada palabra dicha- ¿Cómo, llego ese virus del que hablas a nosotros?- Repentinamente, el doctor se levanto, poso sus manos en el rostro de McKee y le miro directamente a los ojos con un halo de incertidumbre

-¿En verdad no me recuerdas?- él negó con la cabeza ¿Qué había que recordar de él¿Cuál era su insistencia? Solo sabía que era el loquero de la cárcel, el doctor Fitzgerald, quién además afirmaba que en realidad no era él, que era otra persona, quizás tratar con tanta gente enferma de la mente había comenzado a trastornar la suya, aunque le intrigaba ¿Cómo sabía de los viajes en el tiempo?- bien, eras muy pequeño para recordar, lo entiendo; pero talvez recuerdes al paciente cero

-¿Quién?- Fitzgerald tomo asiento nuevamente

-Para contarte la historia de la entrada del virus a nuestras vidas, tendría que hablarte del paciente cero, quizás la recuerdes, ella tenía tu edad…era tu prima- le miro extrañado, la única prima de la que tenía memoria, por desgracia, era Kay Fisher-…se llamaba Constanza- _"¿me dejas jugar contigo?"- _ era una niña muy dulce y siempre estaba detrás de ti- _"No y ya deja mis barcos, defienden mi fuerte"- _todos le llamaban de cariño...-"_Ya te dije que me dejes…"_

-Connie- completó en un susurro, recordando a una pequeña de vivaces ojos negros y cabello lavanda, una niña que siempre quería jugar con él o simplemente estar a su lado; pero él le huía, Connie solo llegaba a arruinar sus juegos pidiéndole que dentro del fuerte hubiera una súper princesa y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, en su fuerte solo existían súper guerreros, además le despertaba cuando dormía, le pellizcaba cuando menos se lo esperaba, a veces simplemente no la quería cerca. Connie, era su otra prima, con la que jugaba a menudo y se divertía a pesar de que terminaban peleando ¿como pudo olvidarla?

-¿La recordaste?- y Trevor asintió con la mirada perdida en la nada, recordando la risa melodiosa de aquella chiquilla que si bien podía hacerle reír, bien podía hacerle enfadarse, su vida era distinta a los cuatro años, todo era tan diferente –Connie era la hermana menor de Tommy ¿A él lo recuerdas?- Trevor asintió- Constanza fue la paciente cero, el hospedador del virus. Era verano cuando todo sucedió, reportaron los casos de niños de 4 años de edad que murieron por un cáncer de células blancas, tan mortífero que acabo con sus vidas en cuestión de días, todos ellos estudiaban en la escuela de Connie. Sucedió que en los diferentes hospitales donde los niños fueron internados los pacientes ajenos a ellos comenzaron a mostrar síntomas de lo mismo y también los parientes que iban a visitar a estos pacientes; era un caos, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, solo que la gente estaba muriendo en cuestión de días, de 3 a 4 días, todo comenzó en Ciudad del Oeste, luego paso a Ciudad del Sur, del Sur al Norte, de ahí al Este y en menos de un mes, había una epidemia, la humanidad se estaba extinguiendo. En ese entonces…la familia de Connie se fue a su casa de Verano en las montañas, cerca del templo de Kami-Sama, apartados de todo y de todos, ignoraban lo que sucedía en las ciudades, hasta que un buen día, unos hombres con trajes sellados y cascos protectores se presentaron en esa casa, dijeron ser agentes de salud, división de enfermedades contagiosas, preguntaron por Connie; sus padres no entendían el porque esos hombres buscaban a su niña de 4 años. Su hermano mayor se quedo sentado en las escaleras de la casa escuchando la explicación de los hombres, del virus mortal, que tenían que encontrar al hospedador, todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela de Connie estaban muertos, si ella no lo estaba era una fuerte candidata de ser el paciente cero. No importaba lo que la familia de Connie dijera, la niña iba a ser tomada por la fuerza si no cooperaban _"Déjenla, ella no tiene nada ¡déjenla!" _ Tommy, su hermano mayor lucho, sus padres no podían hacerlo, ambos yacían muertos con un disparo en la cabeza al negarse a dar a su hija para que la ciencia hallara una solución. Connie lloraba, gritaba amargamente, se aferraba a los barandales para evitar que esos hombres se la llevaran; su hermano forcejeaba con ellos tratando de que no la separan del único vínculo vivo de su familia _"No esta enferma, idiotas"_ pero un niño de 11 años no es rival para dos hombres.

Pusieron a Connie en una camioneta blanca y se la llevaron de ahí, Tommy les miro irse a toda velocidad, y él destruido por dentro, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que le deparaba el futuro. Se sentó en la sala a observar a sus padres, ambos muertos, con un balazo entre ceja y ceja, asimilando que estaba solo, que no tendría nunca más su protección, que no los vería nunca y entonces resolvió buscar a Connie, aunque tuviera que recorrer hasta el último rincón de la tierra; el sacrificio de sus padres no sería en vano.

Llego a la Capital del Oeste, lo único que sabía es que la camioneta blanca tenía dirección de ahí. No daba crédito a lo que veía, la gente muerta por todas partes, toda la ciudad era una fosa común, los pocos vivos que quedaban andaban con trajes sellados y cascos, corrían desesperados por todas partes, un aeroauto pasaba anunciando que aquellos que aun siguieran con vida y no presentaran síntomas de la enfermedad fueran de inmediato a una base militar donde serían revisados para saber si eran aptos o no para entrar a las ciudades de la esperanza…esas ciudades con domos de cristal que existen actualmente…o existirán…padres que lloraban por sus hijos, hijos que lloraban por sus padres, niños de menos de 2 años abandonados a su suerte en medio de ese cementerio comunal. Tommy no encontraba a nadie que pudiera darle razón sobre la organización que se llevó a su hermana; por meses vago por las calles buscando una pista, una casa, instalaciones, lo que fuera que le llevara hasta Constanza, hasta un día que pasaba por el centro de la ciudad, una mega pantalla en un edificio mostraba a un hombre calvo de lentes negros, se identifico como el doctor Fine "…_Finalmente hemos encontrado la causa de este cáncer hipermortal, es un virus RNA transcriptasa reversa" y en una imagen aparecieron dos números y varias letras " 5´-UUUGGACAAGUCCAGCGAUC-3´" y luego, justo abajo apareció lo mismo pero inverso "3´-CUAGCGACCUGAACAGGUUU-5´" _y el doctor Fine seguía hablando_ "Identificamos a la paciente cero como Aldridge Constanza, aislamos el virus en ella, descubrimos que el patrón genómico del mismo es una mutación del propio RNA de la niña que en algún momento determinado muto hacia un virus mortal, además este patrón genómico no es humano, pertenece a una raza extraterrestre que llegó hace poco más de tres siglos y se mezclo con la raza humana, teóricamente la información genética de esta raza extraterrestre debió perderse por que se pierde un poco de información genética de cada progenitor en cada generación a lo largo del tiempo; pero este virus es la prueba de que la información genética de esta raza extraterrestre se niega a desaparecer, aun si con ello mata a la humanidad entera. Humanos, este es el momento de solidarizarnos, Constanza Aldridge no es la única descendiente de esta raza, sus vástagos aun caminan por nuestra tierra, en su sangre pueden llevar un virus potencial para acabar con los pocos que quedamos. A continuación diré los nombres de estos niños: Tommas Aldridge, Angeline C. Fisher, Katheryn Fisher, Robert Augustus Son, Jean Augustus son, Trevor Jeffrey McKee-Brief"- _y una a una fueron pasando las fotos de cada uno de los niños, cada vez que les nombraban, Fine, lo hacía con odio, exigía su captura, convencía al puñado de humanos que seguían con vida que eran la causa de ese Apocalipsis.

Tommy tuvo entonces una corazonada, la sensación de que Connie estaba muerta, que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Cuando esa corazonada se volvió seguridad, todo él se derrumbo en ese instante, su familia estaba acabada; pero luego recordó los nombres que el doctor dijo con tanto aborrecimiento, no conocía al tal Robert ni a Jane; pero a los demás si y los buscaría, se esconderían hasta que buscaran la forma de demostrar que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado. Conocía bien la dirección de sus tíos los Fisher; nunca espero ver la escena devastadora que estaba ante sus ojos, sus tíos y la hermana mayor de Kay, Angeline, estaba muertos en el patio, uno detrás de otro, la enfermedad les mató a los tres, subió desesperadamente las escaleras y en la cocina sentada mirando caricaturas estaba Kay _"Kay, vamos no hay nada que hacer aquí" "Quiero ver las caricaturas, cuando terminen nos iremos" "Kay, tus padres y tu hermana ya han muerto" "lo se" "¿Por qué estas tranquila? No los volverás a ver" "Solo quiero ver la televisión" _ Tommy pensó que por la edad de la niña no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de la muerte de sus padres y su familia. Después de eso fue en tú búsqueda, en la corporación capsula y te hallo en tu habitación, solo, jugando con tus pequeños barcos de madera, lo viste; pero seguiste jugando con tus barcos, pensaste talvez que era como las otras veces que lo veías para jugar y nada más "_Vámonos" _te dijo "_piensan que fuimos nosotros"- _ si, Trevor lo recordaba, Tommy entraba desesperadamente a su habitación, su madre estaba en la otra, al parecer estaba muy cansada, llevaba dos días durmiendo, de su padre no sabía nada "_Vámonos Trevor, vámonos ya" _ y se fueron- Tommy y sus primos se escondieron por semanas en una bodega, hasta que un sobreviviente lo identifico, lo siguió por días y los entrego a las autoridades de salud, ellos vinieron en la noche y se los llevaron

-No lo recuerdo, solo que aparecí en una habitación blanca y casi nunca me moví de ahí- contesto trémulamente, recordando su niñez enjaulada en una habitación blanca, confinando al silencio, confinado a obedecer, confinado a la soledad- solo se que todo ese lugar donde los científicos, los astronautas, Kay y yo estamos es el lado oscuro de la luna

-Si- respondió nostálgico- es el lado oscuro de la luna…es un complejo de laboratorios científicos donde todo el tiempo se busca la cura a ese virus, a ti te sacaban sangre y pasaban un hisopo por tu boca, buscando cambios en tu DNA que apuntara hacia un nuevo virus, lo mismo hacen en Kay, lo mismo hacen con el ejecutor B; pero nunca hayan nada, solo Connie tuvo esa mutación en su RNA…el lado oscuro de la luna…dicen que desde el cielo, los laboratorios lucen de un blanco radiante, como la luna misma; ¿sabes por que le llaman el lado oscuro?- Trevor negó con la cabeza- porque ahí están los que en su sangre llevan un potencial virus…Kay, el ejecutor B y tú, es el lugar donde nadie puede pasar, mas que con trajes especiales, lo que tú llamas "astronautas" no son más que enfermeros y los ayudantes de los científicos, y ellos nunca se mostraran ante ti, ni ante Kay o el ejecutor B porque temen contagiarse, no quieren morir

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto McKee con desconfianza- cuentas todo como si tú mismo lo hubieras vivido…acaso tú- Fitzgerald desvió la mirada y sonrió satisfactoriamente, al fin Trevor McKee había comprendido-No…tú no puedes ser…- pero se negaba a creerlo, su primo había desaparecido, jamás supo de él, de sobrevivir, debió de haberlo visto en algún momento como había pasado con Kay Fisher- tú no puedes ser Tommy

-Lo soy- reafirmo él con seguridad- soy Tommy Aldridge, el ejecutor B

-¿Tú?- sorprendido, Trevor se levanto y se paro frente a su primo, el famoso ejecutor B, del que nadie sabía su función en realidad, lo tenía enfrente, aquel que era casi como una leyenda- donde estuviste todo este tiempo¿Qué hicieron contigo?

-Por ser hermano de Connie, creyeron que yo tenía mas posibilidades de desarrollar el virus mortal, por eso me separaron de ustedes dos, siempre me dejaron en el lado oscuro; pero por un ala distinta donde yo jamás pude verlos

-¿Y Connie?- pregunto a sabiendas de que la respuesta seria estremecedora

-Murió, me dijeron que tenían que tomar muestras de cada tejido de su cuerpo y eso implicaba que ella…debía morir- Trevor se sentó de nuevo, aun le parecía increíble haber encontrado a su primo después de tanto tiempo y escuchar tan horribles noticias era demasiado, no podía imaginarse a esa pequeña niña ser mutilada por esos perversos seres, los científicos eran aun peor que Smith- Trevor- le llamó en tono serio- si estamos aquí es para tratar algo importante, es acerca de estos viajes en el tiempo…hoy en la mañana hable con Isaac Smith, la señora Brief habló con derechos humanos, tu entiendes, ella tiene influencias

-¿Y?- pregunto McKee a la defensiva

-Me hablo de cómo un hombre cuya descripción coincide contigo lo golpeo dos veces, casi hasta matarlo, la primera vez le dejo muy mal herido, la segunda le rompió un hueso de la cabeza

-No me arrepiento de nada- esgrimo ofendido, pensando que su propia sangre le reprochaba sus actos- tarde o temprano, Smith iba a convertirse en una bestia que haría daño a todos

-No, Trevor, tú lo convertiste en esa bestia, tú creaste un circulo vicioso. Smith era un hombre como cualquier otro, no se metía en problemas a menos que se viera forzado a ello; pero tú le marcaste la vida en esa cabina telefónica y hace 17 años cuando lo dejaste en coma

-¡No!- grito guiado por la furia, eso tenía que ser mentira- Él iba a ser así, yo no hice mas que darle lo que se merecía, él era una bestia así nació

-No, tú lo hiciste así

-Entonces, hice un circulo vicioso en el tiempo- dio un fuerte suspiro y cerro los ojos- Smith me golpea, yo lo golpeo y así sucesivamente, vamos creando un ciclo en el tiempo

-No- respondió Tommy con determinación- el tiempo no es así, veras, en realidad no has creado una paradoja de que tú golpeas a Smith y por ende Smith te golpea a ti y así sucesivamente. El tiempo no es flexible, un cambio que hagamos en el pasado no cambia el futuro por arte de magia; nuestro presente, el futuro del virus no podemos cambiarlo, así se quedara, hagamos lo que hagamos

-No puede ser- respondió incrédulo ante lo que su primo acababa de decirle- quieres decir que todo esto, no sirve para nada…. ¿para que nos mandan entonces¿De que sirve arriesgar nuestras vidas así?- se trago su rabia, pensaba en todas las veces en que fue golpeado, insultado, humillado y todo para nada, no entendía el porque de ese juego de mandarlo en el tiempo si todo era inmutable -¿Qué estamos haciendo?- gritó colérico- ¿Qué es este maldito juego?

-No es un juego- contesto Aldridge tras beber su taza con te- lo que sucede es que se crean líneas alternas

-¿líneas alternas de que?

-Líneas alternas del tiempo, universos alternos…veras, hace tiempo, un antepasado alterno tuyo, Trunks, llego a esta línea del tiempo con una misión cambiar su presente donde unos androides habían destruido todo y ellos eran invulnerables, no podían hacerles el menor daño. En su viaje se descubrió todo lo que hizo en su pasado, en esa línea de tiempo que el visitó, no cambio su presente o el futuro, como tú lo quieras ver, todo evento que realizó tan solo creo un universo alterno.

-No entiendo- balbuceo McKee confundido entre universos alternos y androides del pasado

-Pongámoslo así, el pasado de la línea temporal permanece igual, no hay cambios en él, lo que tú realices solo crea otro universo alterno, imagina un río y que cada vez que le tiras una roca se abre otra vertiente, eso es lo que has estado haciendo. Los científicos lo saben, usan la maquina del tiempo con la esperanza de acabar con ese virus por todos los frentes, por esos somos tres ejecutores llevando a cabo tres planes, tú te encargas de conseguir los planos de la maquina del tiempo para poder manejarla sin problema para que la ejecutora C pueda asesinar a los saiyajins y así acabar con el virus aun antes de que aparezca, yo estoy aquí por una razón, buscar una vacuna.

-Pensé que tu observabas el comportamiento de las generaciones de saiyajins buscando el punto exacto donde el virus pudo comenzar a mutar

-Si, eso se manejo una vez; pero los científicos concluyeron que sería una perdida de recursos, el virus se genero en Connie, no hubo un antes de eso…dijeron que talvez fue por nuestra condición, que nos diferencia de ustedes, que todo eso paso

-Tú eres igual a nosotros

-No…mi ascendencia es distinta- contesto en un tono serio- tú por ejemplo desciendes de un saiyajin mestizo, Trunks. Kay desciende de Gohan, yo desciendo de dos saiyajins mestizos Bra y Goten, tengo más carga genética de los saiyajins que ustedes- sus ojos se clavaron en el piso, alguna vez maldijo esa condición al enterarse de que era la responsable de la hecatombe a la que la humanidad se vio sometida, a su prácticamente exterminio, maldijo el día en que los saiyajins llegaron a la tierra; era un rabia que años después se fue apaciguando, tras verlos en la tierra, tenían una vida normal e incluso llegaron a defenderla; no, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasó ¿como saber que su sangre provocaría tal catástrofe?- pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Hay un problema con esto de los universos alternos hoy lo comprendí por completo- Trevor le miro extrañado- Smith me dijo que le aventaste una caja con un fósforo y él te la aventó a ti en venganza esa última vez que él te vio ¿es verdad eso?- Trevor asintió- ¿y esta vez en venganza le tiraste una caja sin fósforos?

-Yo encontré una caja igual a la que el me tiró; pero estaba llena, fue la que le tire, una caja llena de fósforos

-¿Te das cuenta?- Exclamo frenético- ¿te das cuenta?- y se levantó repentinamente caminando de un lado a otro de la sala- tú y Smith crean el mismo evento en universos alternos y se que son alternos porque Smith no me dijo hoy que le aventaste una caja llena de fósforos, él solo dijo uno. Ahora hay un universo alterno en el que Smith carga en su bolsillo una caja llena de fósforos lista para aventarte cuando te vea…. ¿sabes que quiere decir eso?

-No- contesto Trevor con voz trémula

-Que ese evento ha ocurrido por lo menos 50 veces, porque ese es el contenido de fósforos en la caja, esa caja va de universo alterno a universo alterno, variando en su número de fósforos…eso quiere decir que tú te sigues encontrando con Smith y por lo tanto…

-No se ha encontrado una solución al virus, que me han enviado por lo menos 50 veces antes, en universos alternos

-Así es, es a la conclusión que he llegado, todas las vertientes terminan en el mismo final, la aparición del virus y el exterminio de la humanidad; pero ¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que provoca que estemos creando ciclos y terminando en lo mismo?

-…Hace tiempo, los científicos hablaron de las paradojas… ¿Es eso lo que estamos creando?

-No- dijo Tommy sentándose de nuevo- En la línea de tiempo no se permiten paradojas, ellos deberían de saberlo. Antes de venir aquí me hicieron estudiar todo los documentos escritos en estas épocas por Bulma Brief acerca del Trunks alterno, su historia, como ya te dije creo varias líneas alternas, él por el simple hecho de ayudar a destruir a un enemigo que amenazaba la tierra de nombre Cell no cambio su futuro, tuvo que hacerlo el mismo. Simple y sencillamente no hay lugar para paradojas en las líneas de tiempo, no has creado una paradoja circular en el tiempo de que Smith te golpea porque tu lo golpeaste, las líneas de tiempo no son flexibles; solo creaste un ciclo que se repite de una línea del tiempo a otra, solo eso. Ese es el problema, Trevor, hemos creado ciclos, nos comportamos de la misma manera, él mismo patrón de comportamiento nos guía a que el sin fin de universos alternos que podemos crear culmine en un mismo fin, como en el ciclo del agua, el agua se vuelve vapor y este regresa como agua a la tierra, es lo que hacemos.

-Del agua al aire

- Tenemos que detener este patrón, Trevor, porque el número de líneas en el universo será infinito convergiendo en lo mismo. No quiero que Connie muera y no estoy de acuerdo con matar a los saiyajins, ellos no hicieron ningún daño a propósito, es una resolución por lo demás prejuiciosa, lo que necesito hacer es buscar una vacuna; pero no encuentro a quien; pero se que tú si…

-¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Cómo?

-…Supe como encontrarte en el desierto, porque tú me buscaste. Sospechaba que tú eras el ejecutor A cuando te entreviste en la cárcel, por tu nombre, por tus rasgos y por algunas cosas que dijiste sobre el lado oscuro de la luna; pero no estaba del todo seguro. Hasta hace 15 días mas o menos tú me buscaste, dijiste que querías acabar con los ciclos a como diera lugar; pero que para eso tenía que hablar contigo ahora, porque toda la vida has vivido confundido, guiándote a base de ordenes, siguiéndolas sin detenerte a pensar del porque tienes que hacerlas. Me dijiste que Bulma Brief te ofreció ayuda en tu primer viaje- "_Cuando los veas diles que puedo seguir mis investigaciones y llegar a una solución…tienes que decirles, aunque no te hagan caso, insísteles"_

-Si, es cierto, ella hablo de que podía continuar con sus investigaciones; pero no entendí a que se refería…

-Yo tengo una muestra del virus, esta guardada en mi caja de seguridad, la traje conmigo para buscar a través del tiempo a alguien capaz de hallar una vacuna y advertir a la humanidad sobre lo que pasara…te la daría ahora y dejaría que vayas con Bulma para que su equipo de investigación busque la vacuna; pero en este momento la policía te esta buscando, no porque secuestraste a Bra, si no porque te les volviste a escapar de la cárcel…lo mejor será tener paciencia, esperaremos a que te vuelvan a mandar en misión y entonces te daré la muestra del virus y podrás dársela a Bulma

-pero la policía me estará buscando- le esgrimo con preocupación

-No, en tu próxima misión ellos no te buscaran a ti, porque regresaras en el lapso de tiempo en el que atrapan en tu primer viaje, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo de tu misión estuviste en la cárcel ¿lo recuerdas?- Trevor asintió, para su desgracia no podía olvidarlo- no te buscaran porque ya te tendrán aprendido, podrás moverte con tranquilidad, llegar a mi casa y pedirme la muestra para que se la lleves- Trevor asintió, un pensamiento repentino cruzó por su mente, como habían llegado Tommy a suplantar al doctor Fitzgerald ¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de que lucía diferente¿Qué se trataba de otra persona?

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Ya te dije- le contesto prendiendo un cigarro- me enviaron en búsqueda de la persona capaz de hacer una vacuna a través del tiempo

-Si; pero…la maquina debe de estar programada para regresar a nuestra época…tú nunca lo has hecho…y se que cuando la maquina se avería severamente retorna de inmediato a nuestro presente, así esta diseñada; pero ¿Por qué tú no has regresado?... ¿como es posible que suplantaras al doctor y que nadie se diera cuenta?... ¿Como es que no has cumplido tu misión de ir de época en época buscando a alguien capaz de hacer esa vacuna?

-Son muchas preguntas…para alguien que pronto volverá a su época…Yo no soy como tú, primo; durante mi estancia en el lado oscuro de la luna muchas veces pensé en el suicidio, hasta un día cuando tenía 15 años y me entrevistaron ya ni recuerdo de que, pero la científica dijo "ojala y se pudiera retroceder el tiempo" entonces recordé que nuestras madres hablaban de que Bulma Brief llego a construir una maquina del tiempo…y lo dije, fue así como empezaron la investigación. Buscaron en tu casa, en la corporación capsula, por todas partes, hasta que por fin los hallaron; pero faltaban piezas claves…cosas que ellos nunca pudieron dilucidar. Reconstruyeron la maquina y le hicieron mejoras, disminuyeron por mucho su tamaño y crearon un control remoto para manejarla, ellos lograron que se alimentara de nuestra energía, porque has de saber que producimos más energía que un ser humano promedio…fue así que elaboraron sus planes, el A, el B y el C, con sus respectivos ejecutores, nosotros…nos escogieron porque aprecian la mucho la vida de los humanos, solo quedan cientos, y si algo falla, es mejor que moramos nosotros que tenemos un potencial virus en el DNA que un humano que puede perpetuar la especie. Me mandaron aquí, advirtiéndome que debido a que no conocían el mecanismo de cómo hacer llegar la maquina a un lugar determinado y una fecha determinada podría aparecer en cualquier parte de la tierra y en cualquier momento, un peligro por completo; pero lo acepte, no por lo que ellos me dijeron que talvez te dijeron a ti, porque era el pago justo por haber cuidado de mí, para redimir lo que mi herencia genética saiyajin causó, no lo hice por eso, yo quería morir, porque la vida en la luna no era mas que una repetición de las mismas cosas bajo un ambiente de odio y rencor perpetuos; pensé que el experimento saldría mal y moriría en el proceso; por el contrario el experimento fue un éxito por así decirlo porque llegue vivo, pero no al año que dijeron, el 900, si no al 784…entonces paso algo, que era improbable que pasara- y dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero mientras exhalaba el resto del humo que quedaba en su garganta- cuando llegue a ese año aparecí en una acera, era de noche, era invierno, tenía frió, así que antes de averiguar el año o cualquier otra cosa busque alguna fuente que me calentara, me pare debajo de un farol y entonces…del otro lado de la calle vi que un hombre me miraba impresionado, ni siquiera sabía el porque pero me estaba viendo sin cesar…él cruzaba la calle talvez para verme mejor y paso un deportivo… lo atropelló, el conductor ni siquiera se detuvo, no había nadie mas en la calle mas que nosotros dos, corrí en su ayuda y lo vi…era idéntico a mí –"_¿Quién eres?"- _ y murió sin que yo pudiera responderle. Yo estaba asustado, no sabía que significaba el encontrarme con un hombre idéntico a mí, revise su cartera y me encontré con su identificación, era Joseph Fitzgerald Aldridge, estudiaba medicina en la universidad. Tome todo lo que le pertenecía, reloj, la cartera, una cadena, vaya lo asalte con tal de que nadie lo reconociera, él era mi tatara tatara abuelo, vague por las calles hasta dar con la dirección- sin poder evitarlo Aldridge comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- solo busque la llave y abrí la puerta, ya tenía otra vida, una vida robada, una vida que me merecía y que me fue negada. Nadie sospecho, porque soy idéntico, incluso hasta en la voz, paso una semana cuando decidí quitarme la micromáquina de mi brazo

-¿En tu brazo?- pregunto extrañado

-Si- se arremango la manga del brazo izquierdo y dejo ver una amplia cicatriz- estaba justo aquí a la mitad de mi brazo, y una vez que la tuve fuera…la destruí.

-…entonces tú- interrumpió McKee sin importarle salirse del tema- te volviste tu propio tatara tatara abuelo

-¿Qué?

-…Si, tu novia esta embarazada, tu estas aquí suplantando a tu tatara tatara abuelo, se muy poco de las cosas…pero ¿Qué no es malo que los familiares tengan hijos entre si?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto desconfiado

-Que si tú eres tu propio tatara tatara abuelo… ¿no pudo influir para que en nuestro tiempo un fragmento del RNA de tu hermana mutara y se volviera un virus mortal?

-No…eso es imposible…la línea del tiempo crearía un universo alterno…

-Donde tú, Kay, tu hermana y yo seguimos existiendo, tú eres tu propio tatara tatara abuelo- sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, una vibración que le hizo desvanecerse de ahí dejando a Aldridge sumido en la confusión, dándose razones para no ser lo que su primo había insinuado: el origen de un exterminio.


	9. Rompe el ciclo

"Se dio la media vuelta, nunca volteo, tan solo continuo con su camino afrontando el destino inevitable que le esperaba, después de todo esa era su leyenda, nunca podría rendirse, nunca podría temer, siempre listo para cualquier enemigo…ese era el soldado Búfalo…FIN"

-Lo he terminado- dijo entusiasmado- he terminado el libro

* * *

-Así que tú eres el ejecutor B- se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca tratando de calmar su ansiedad- no te importa si fumo ¿o si?

-No, en lo absoluto- contestó Aldridge con respeto, después de todo estaba frente a su antepasada

-Esa forma de mirar es de Vegeta, tan fría y llena de melancolía, tal parece que no se perderá entre las generaciones…Bra detesta que fume- dijo mientras prendía el cigarro

-No diré nada- respondió su descendiente- vine aquí movido por la curiosidad y porque Trevor dijo que usted estaría enterada de todo sobre nosotros los ejecutores

-Aun no conozco a la C

-Es lo mejor- respondió aliviado de que ella jamás hubiera visto a Kay Fisher- señora Brief… ¿usted encontró una vacuna?

-No, yo no- Aldridge se quebrantó en ese momento, deseaba nunca haber ido a verla en la corporación, era mejor ignorar lo que pasaba, pretender que él realmente era Joseph A. Fitzgerald y vivir una vida tan común y corriente que muchos hubieran aborrecido; pero que él amaba a cada momento. Maldecía su curiosidad y la hora en que se le había ocurrido ir a verle y preguntarle sobre la vacuna- mi equipo de científicos lo hizo

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-Si…yo no lo encontré mi equipo lo hizo, se esta probando ahora en simios y esta resultando, se les pone la vacuna y el virus no les afecta en lo absoluto- sus palabras eran las que quería escuchar, al final su idea no fue tan mala, le daba aliento para seguir, ya no era el padre de un virus mortal, tenía esperanzas.

**Capitulo 9- Rompe el ciclo -Capitulo Final-  
**

He fracasado de nuevo, Kay venció, los científicos vencieron- Te veré en el lado oscuro de la luna- espero que tus palabras sean falsas, hechas como siempre solías hacerlo, para verme sufrir; pero eso se ha acabado, después de todo, me voy con esperanza de haber roto este ciclo; pero… ¿Y si no fue así?

De nuevo estaba de pie frente al grueso vidrio que solo dejaba ver penumbras, sufriendo las inclemencias del aire artificial y acondicionado tan frió como nunca. Por primera vez vio que interrogaran Kay Fisher reclamándole su ineficiencia, ella se defendió alegando que no podía matar a Goten puesto que la enviaban a años donde él ni siquiera existía, como cuando apareció en el 352 durante el descubrimiento de Yunzabit, en el 578 en la independencia de ciudad del Norte de la capital central, o el 654 cuando una anciana afirmó que lucía igual a la hija que se le perdió durante un paseo en el campo hacia ya 20 años. Después de que casi mataba a Trunks, ninguno de sus viajes tuvo éxito, siempre aparecía en tiempos y lugares excesivamente incorrectos, la culpa no era totalmente de ella, tal como Trevor lo esperaba, la culpa, paulatinamente, paso hacía él. Era el ejecutor A responsable de conseguir los planos para que la maquina del tiempo pudiera viajar a un lugar y tiempo previamente determinados y sin fallar, por consecuencia, todos sus fallos eran por su causa.

Kay atacó verbalmente a McKee una y otra vez, humillándolo, exponiendo sus puntos débiles y el hecho de que jamás había conseguido cumplir su misión, luego entonces todo era por su ineptitud. Además se atrevía a calumniarlo, afirmaba que Trevor McKee impidió que ella cumpliera con sus órdenes matando a los saiyajins, algo que él jamás había hecho; después dijo que hacía 7 años, mientras eran regresados a sus habitaciones, él juro que no mataría jamás a los Brief, que de ser posible ni siquiera los vería más, salvo por Bulma quien era la que tenía los planos, salvo por ella, no pensaba acercarse a ningún otro Brief; sin embargo los científicos hicieron caso omiso de esa advertencia, Trevor no sabía si era porque pensaban que mentía o tan solo no les interesaba.

Ella se ofreció una vez más a asumir las responsabilidades de McKee, una vez más le fueron negadas. McKee sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras miraba complacido la derrota moral de su prima. Fisher solo puso la vista en el piso y no la quito de ahí hasta el final de la entrevista. Era raro verla tan doblegada, solo una vez recordó verla así, ante los regaños de su hermana, la única que lograba hacer que se comportara bien.

Fuera de sí, la mujer se sentó esperando a que procediera el interrogatorio y las ordenes dirigidas a su primo.

-Este será tu sexto viaje- dijo la voz de la mujer a quien cada vez escuchaba mas cansada por los años- la última vez casi obtuvo los planos y nos dijo que la maquina le hizo desaparecer sin que usted pudiera concretar el objetivo

-Así fue

-¿Tiene planeado algo nuevo, señor McKee?- preguntó la voz rasposa, Trevor aun no podía creer como le llamó, "señor McKee" ¿tan viejo ya era?...si no le fallaban los cálculos ya debería de tener unos 35 años, tanto tiempo viviendo bajo la misma monotonía...-¡Señor McKee!- le llamó de nuevo la voz rasposa reclamando su falta de atención

--No, no tengo nada

-Recomiendo que comience a pensar en algo, necesitamos esos planos imperativamente, ya no hay más excusas para sus fallos- gruño la mujer- me parece que no entiende la importancia del plan A

-Es imperativo que tengamos esos planos- agregó la voz rasposa- llévenselos.

Este sería el sexto viaje, solo Dios- cuya existencia comenzaba a poner en duda- sabía cuantos restaban.

-Debes de aparecer en ciudad del Oeste entre los años 764 y 780, no antes ni después- el tan solo cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que el viaje comenzaría.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire fresco, estaba oscuro, quizá era de noche, nunca antes había aparecido en la noche en uno de sus viajes. Estudió detalladamente todo a su alrededor; debían ser las primeras horas del día puesto que no había movimiento alguno en las calles y todo estaba cerrado. Repentinamente escucho una respiración agitada desde lejos acompañados de rápidos pasos como si alguien estuviera corriendo y al voltear vio a un hombre blanco, cabello oscuro…alto…de camisa amarilla y pantalón azul oscuro…era él. Se escondió de inmediato detrás de uno de los postes de luz siendo testigo de como emprendía una frenética carrera para desaparecer unos segundos después. No estaba muy lejos de la Corporación Capsula, debía estar a su derecha, eso forzosamente quería decir que a su izquierda estaría Smith malherido, el monstruo que creó. Caminó a la izquierda, por primera vez estar en su hogar o en el que sería su hogar no le parecía primordial, ansiaba ver lo que dejó 3 años atrás, en que estado se encontraba el detective Smith para que le odiase tanto; a lo lejos divisó un cuerpo tendido en la acera iluminado por uno de los faroles, con cautela ser acercó, ese era Smith, apenas respirando, con la cara inflamada, llena de golpes y terriblemente mal herido, aun con la caja de fósforos sobre su pecho. Ahora entendía porque cuando lo vio por primera le tenía tanto odio, entendió los golpes y el rencor con que fueron realizados, comprendió el porque de los insultos y las humillaciones, todo era muy claro ya. A lo lejos vislumbró luces rojas y azules parpadeando sin cesar acompañadas por el agudo ruido de una sirena, tenía que escapar, si no quería ser detenido; por instinto más que por cualquier otra cosa corrió en dirección a la corporación, mas al llegar se dio cuenta que varias patrullas estaban apostadas ahí con policías armados apuntándole directamente y al voltear vio a mas de una docena de ellos que de igual manera le apuntaban con sus armas, no tenía escapatoria, estaba totalmente rodeado. Le pidieron que alzara las manos y así lo hizo, unos minutos después ya estaba de nuevo en la cárcel, esta vez la celda era distinta, casi igual a la habitación de su presente.

-Trevor McKee- un detective no muy alto, moreno y aspecto desaliñado le leyó sus derechos y por primera vez le ofreció la opción de una llamada telefónica

-No tengo a quien llamar- contestó, mientras se recostaba en un catre que al parecer era nuevo

-Piénsalo bien, no te daré de nuevo esta oportunidad

-No puedo llamar a nadie, no tengo familiares aquí

-Como tú gustes- le dijo el detective mientras se encogía de hombros-… ¿Qué edad tienes? Se supone que deberías tener como 31 años; pero pareces más viejo ¿Por qué?- le pregunto asombrado. McKee no oculto su sonrisa, no podía decirle que viajaba en el tiempo descontroladamente y que esa era la razón por la que su apariencia no coincidía con la edad que supuestamente debería tener

-Ustedes no podrían entenderlo- respondió- y para ustedes es mejor así

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el detective con curiosidad -¿es tan complicado?- pero Trevor optó por un viejo habito que había olvidado: quedarse callado y muy quieto. El detective, fastidiado por esa actitud grosera, se fue de ahí.

McKee comenzó a pensar en los ciclos, desde hacia tres años que venía pensando en ellos; fue su primo quien se los menciono por primera vez y desde ese entonces los tenía en la mente. Talvez había ciclos naturales, como ese del agua que Tommy le mencionó; pero si es que ellos estaban repitiendo la misma historia de una línea de tiempo alterna a una línea de tiempo alterna ¿eso era normal? Creaban un ciclo tras otro sin cesar hasta el infinito. Aquel viajero en el tiempo imaginaba miles de líneas negras paralelas entre sí que convergían en un solo punto, y ese era su negro presente, el terrible futuro del virus; quizá ya era tiempo de acabar con el ciclo sin fin. Se preguntaba si su alterno anterior, el que le arrojo a Smith una caja vacía de fósforos, pensó en lo mismo y si lo llevo a cabo. Su existencia era la prueba fehaciente de que no tuvo éxito si es que lo intento.

"_Tú me buscaste, dijiste que querías acabar con los ciclos a como diera lugar"_ esas fueron las palabras de Tommy. Toda su vida estaba hecha a base de seguir órdenes, de completar una misión, ni siquiera fue una forma de vida que escogiera, así le fue impuesta, no tuvo elección de ningún tipo.

"Que si tú eres tu propio tatara tatara abuelo… ¿no pudo influir para que en nuestro tiempo un fragmento del RNA de tu hermana mutara y se volviera un virus mortal?" fue muy cruel al decir tal cosa, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que su primo sentiría al escuchar tan brutal afirmación, dándole a entender que fue su culpa el origen del virus, que terrible fue o sería la carga que le dejo a aquel hombre, cuando volviera verle le pediría una disculpa, anticipada; pero al menos eso era mejor que nada. Perdido entre sus pensamientos de líneas alternas y la culpa que hizo sentir a su primo, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-------------------------------

-Ahí puede haber una súper princesa guerrea, no solo guerreros- insistió la pequeña al niño- no seas malo- pero él permaneció indiferente a la súplica de su prima, haciendo de cuenta que no le escucho jugaba a ignorarla, continuaba colocando sus barcos y lanchas de juguete alrededor del frágil castillo de arena que acababa de terminar

-Deja a ese inepto- interrumpió la prima Kay con desden- ven a jugar conmigo mejor, él es un tonto- pero a él no le importaban los insultos de su prima que ni siquiera le agradaba en lo absoluto, continuó con la tarea de colocar el sin fin de barquitos de juguete que tenía guardados en una cajita. Repentinamente sintió como si una persona ajena a ellos hubiera aparecido de la nada ¿sería su padre? dirigió su vista a la orilla del mar y vio a un hombre que miraba hacia todas partes y repentinamente clavaba su mirada en él, sonrió gentilmente y le apuntaba con un revolver, luego escucho el estruendoso sonido de un disparo, como si de un trueno se tratase y vio caer al hombre, aun mirándole, aun sonriendo, sin perder su esperanza, una parte suya se sintió morir con aquel hombre al ver su sangre teñir la arena en un rojo oscuro.

-Trevor- le llamó su padre- Trevor ¿Estas bien?

Abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en una acera, una mujer se detuvo a dejarle unas monedas creyéndolo un indigente. Al parecer estaba en pleno mediodía, el sol parecía quemar hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, el calor era sofocante, se levanto de ahí de inmediato. ¿Qué fecha sería¿En que lugar se encontraría? Caminó sin rumbo fijo por cerca de una hora, sin ver lo que le rodeaba, sin pensar en más que todos los eventos que sucedieron en su pasado. Sin darse cuenta llegó a un restaurante. Una chica le dirigió una mirada escrutiñadora, después le vio susurrar algo a otra chica una de cabello color turquesa… ¿era Bulma adolescente¿Se equivocaron de nuevo y era Bra? La joven volteo inesperadamente, caminaba hacia él, no fue capaz de reconocer si se trataba de Bulma o su hija; ella paso de largo sin dirigirle la palabra, entró al restaurante. Se fue de ahí sin esperar a que saliera, no importaba quien fuese, Bulma adolescente ni siquiera sabía que construiría una maquina del tiempo, Bra no tenía idea de donde estarían esos planos y conociendo su temerario carácter, no repararía en hacerle frente, fue la principal razón por la que se fue de ahí de inmediato, no estaba de humor para lidiar con la joven Brief. Sin embargo se quedo parado cerca para tratar de ver quien de las dos era, observó que un auto apareciera de una capsula y las chicas marchaban de ahí.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de un parque cercano a una escuela, trataba de tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas, tantas cosas venían a su cabeza y ninguna tenía sentido, todo a su alrededor se le hacía conocido; pero ¿de que tiempo? Repentinamente la voz de su primo resonó en su mente.

"_Tengo una muestra del virus…la traje conmigo para buscar a través del tiempo a alguien capaz de hallar una vacuna y advertir a la humanidad sobre lo que pasara… en tu próxima misión ellos no te buscaran a ti, porque regresaras en el lapso de tiempo en el que atrapan en tu primer viaje, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo de tu misión estuviste en la cárcel" _

Talvez ellos se equivocaron de nuevo, siendo así, talvez esa era Bra, probablemente estos eran los días de su primer viaje y este el día en que buscaría a Tommy para pedirle esa muestra del virus y una anticipada disculpa por lo que le diría. A lo lejos, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, distinguió una figura femenina, estaba en el área de desencapsulación de autos. Esa debía ser Bulma o Bra, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo de la forma en que fuera, se acercó con cuidado, viéndola con detalle, ella entró al auto, se frotaba los ojos y la música estaba a todo volumen, repentinamente le bajo el volumen y descendió de su auto.

-Se que me estas viendo maldito pervertido…así que da la cara de una buena vez cobarde- él se decidió a hacerlo, sujeto el brazo de la joven y ella volteo a verlo- quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima. No sabes con quien te has metido…si así lo quiero puedo acabar contigo, no creas que soy una niñita común- él la miro detenidamente, trataba de llamarla por su nombre, Bra, esa era la voz de Bra, entonces estaba en un punto más allá del año 800 donde se suponía que no debía aparecer, eso le dejaba una única y conocida respuesta

-Se equivocaron…-pronuncio desconcertado, Bra apartó su brazo con un rápido movimiento- otra vez- agrego, se cruzó de brazos y clavo la mirada en el piso- no debería verte a…

-no deberías verme nunca, idiota- le lanzó un certero golpe a la cara, mas él no se inmuto, su mirada seguía clavada en el piso, ya se le había hecho costumbre esa clase de tratos y aun peores que ese

-Me he acostumbrado ya- Bra le dirigió una intensa mirada, le detestaba, era evidente y sin embargo, en los ojos de la joven vio un atisbo de confusión

-Escúchame bien- y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- si vuelves a acercarte a mí, si tan solo te paras a 100 metros haré que acaben contigo

-¿Puedes soltarme?...-Bra no lo hizo, esbozo una sonrisa desafiante y le jaló aun más, atrayendo a ese hombre hacia si, sus ojos azules llenos de cólera, se encontraron con los fríos ojos azules de aquel hombre

-¿Me entendiste?

-No te veré más

-Mas te vale- le jaló aun más del cuello de la camisa y con fuerza lo aventó hacia un camioneta estacionada ahí, rompiendo los vidrios al momento en el que el alto cuerpo del hombre hizo contacto con el vehiculo- No quiero volver a verte, imbécil- azotó la puerta de su auto, saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad

-Tú me seguirás viendo- Él ya no la vería, tenía ese raro presentimiento; pero ella le vería un par de veces más, eso no podía evitarlo. Se levanto con mucho trabajo, el golpe lo había aturdido, el dolor era excesivo; pero nada se comparaba con las golpizas de Smith, esto no era nada- Se equivocaron, siempre se equivocan- rompió su camisa y arranco un pedazo de tela de la manga izquierda para frenar la hemorragia de su hombro derecho tratando de no tocar el vidrio que se le había incrustado ahí- siempre se equivocan; pero ya no pienso seguir con su juego- buscaría a Tommy y llevaría esa muestra del virus con Bulma, ella buscaría la forma de encontrar una vacuna para el monstruo que asoló a la humanidad.

No sabía por donde comenzar su búsqueda, ya habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro con Bra; aun no sabía nada de su primo, solo daba vueltas cerca de la corporación… ¿Cómo podría hallarlo? Comenzaba a darse por vencido cuando vio a un hombre corpulento, rubio, de cabello largo y ropas negras dentro de una cabina telefónica, se fijo que ahí estaba un libro grueso y el hombre aporreaba el puño contra el. Le vio salir de ahí hecho una fiera, en el instante de que subió a su motocicleta Trevor corrió hasta aquella pequeña cabina, cerro la puerta y abrió de inmediato el libro de paginas amarillas en la pequeña sección de paginas blancas donde estaban todos los nombres de los ciudadanos de la ciudad del Oeste; tenía fragmentos en su memoria de uno de sus padres diciendo que no recordaba el número telefónico de determinada persona ni tampoco encontraba su PC de bolsillo donde lo tenia, ni tampoco…había olvidado que cosa no encontraba _"Tendré que recurrir a este arcaico libro, al menos lo siguen publicando" _y el libro era casi igual al que tenía ahora entre sus manos.

-Joseph Fitzgerald- susurro mientras abría el libro en la letra jota para buscar el nombre de su primo, se percató de que todos comenzaban con el apellido, busco en Fitzgerald pero tampoco encontró nada, desesperado busco de nuevo, fijándose con cuidado de los casi 500 Fitzgerald que Vivian en ciudad del oeste.

"_Me encontré con su identificación, era Joseph Fitzgerald Aldridge"_ –Aldridge- rápidamente busco en la letra A, había cerca de 3 paginas con solo el apellido Aldridge, pasaba el dedo sobre la pagina buscando el nombre que su primo adoptó para vivir en un tiempo al que no pertenecía. Su ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar, no le encontraba, había terminado con todos los Aldridge y no le hallaba, comenzó de nuevo, era posible que sus nervios le hubiesen traicionado y no viera el nombre de su primo

-Aldridge Joseph Fitzgerald, Psiquiatra- respiró aliviado, ese tenía que ser él, entre los Aldridge no había otro Joseph Fitzgerald, ni había otro psiquiatra, arrancó la pagina con el nombre Tommy y salio de ahí, dispuesto a encontrarlo.

Caminó por varias calles buscando la dirección de su primo, pedía instrucciones a la gente que se encontraba por las calles; pero eran pocos los que le decían algo acertado. Finalmente tras mucho vagar, encontró la dirección, la calle, el número e incluso el código postal coincidían, se quedo frente a la casa esperando que algo pasara, tenía el presentimiento que ahí no estaba nadie, era cuestión de ser paciente. Se sentó a esperar en la acera, dejo a su mente perderse en la nada, lo hacía desde que tenía 19 años, tras todo ese tiempo no le costaba trabajo alguno. Solo ahí era libre, solo así podía acercarse a la felicidad, era vacía; pero era la única que podía alcanzar, para su desgracia no tenía otra forma de ser feliz. El ruido de un auto negro estacionándose frente a la casa le saco de ese mundo en blanco, donde nada ni nadie existían.

Joseph Fitzgerald Aldridge encapsulaba su auto, hoy cumplía tres meses trabajando como psiquiatra en la cárcel cuando vio un caso sumamente extraño, un hombre que se suponía debía tener cerca de 50 años, talvez más, lucía como un jovencito; pero eso no era lo que más le intrigaba, era su nombre, Trevor McKee, era el mismo nombre de su primo pequeño que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto; incluso hablaba del lado oscuro de la luna, la forma en que llamaban a la zona de alto riesgo donde él y sus otros primos vivían. Temía porque una de las razones por las que estuviera ahí fuera para buscarlo, vivía en un tiempo al que no pertenecía, robó una vida; pero todo eso estaba justificado, su vida era terrible, sujeto a la misma monotonía y a un odio absurdo, por algo que no hizo, solo la muerte era capaz de liberarle; pero la vida quiso darle otra oportunidad, esta vez haciéndose pasar por su propio tatara tatara abuelo ¿Qué tenía de malo? No fue él quien le atropelló, ni tampoco deseaba su muerte, su encuentro fue algo improbable que sucedió, no tenía porque sentirse culpable.

-No te muevas- la voz, reconocía la voz, era casi idéntica a la del prisionero McKee; pero esta era más grave, como si fuera mayor- Quieto, quédate muy quieto, no digas nada a menos que yo te lo ordene, no estoy armando; pero puedo romperte el cuello, Tommy- Al escuchar su nombre quedo absorto, estaba seguro de que Trevor escapó de la cárcel y estuvo fuera de su hogar esperando para matarlo ya que no podía regresarlo al presente; nada que no pertenecía al tiempo en que se interactuaba debía permanecer ahí, suficiente hacían con irrumpir imprevistamente en una fecha y lugar determinados cambiando la historia con su sola presencia-¿Hay alguien en la casa?...responde

-No- dijo con la garganta seca y las manos temblorosas, probablemente estos eran los últimos segundos de su vida, era irónico, alguna vez pensó que lo mejor era morir; pero ahora era lo que menos deseaba- ¿Qué hay de tu novia¿Va a regresar?

-No, se fue con su hermana

-Muy bien- sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro, miro de soslayo encontrando la mano de McKee sobre él- no pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar, Tommy Aldridge, se quien eres, de donde vienes y lo que querías aquí, se que abandonaste tu misión y que el nombre que ahora portas con tanto orgullo es en realidad de tu tatara tatara abuelo

-Los científicos te hablaron de eso ¿no es así?...estas aquí para matarme- el viajero en el tiempo rió estrepitosamente, a su primo le había afectado estar tanto tiempo tratando con locos ¿Cómo pensaba que él iba a matarlo¿Él? No, para eso estaba Kay Fisher.

-Calma, Aldridge- le respondió tras detener su risa- no vine aquí para eso, solo vine a hablar…

-¿escapaste de la cárcel?- le interrumpió sin importarle las consecuencias

-¿Cuándo hablaste conmigo por última vez?

-Ha como dos horas- respondió agresivamente- te entrevisté en prisión

-No, no fue a mí a quien entrevistaste, es a un McKee más joven, uno muy confundido y que apenas sabe quien es…ese aun sigue en prisión, puedes llamar si así lo quieres para comprobarlo. Yo soy otro, uno más grande y menos confundido. Yo soy quien quiere romper el ciclo… ¿podemos pasar? Hace frió aquí.

Tommy miraba a su primo desde el sofá mientras que él hojeaba un libro negro de letras doradas "soldado búfalo", sin duda este y él que entrevisto no eran el mismo, ese no pudo haber envejecido unos 15 años en cuestión de horas, este no mentía era otro, al menos venía de otro tiempo

-Este es mi libro favorito, en realidad es el único que puedo leer, por eso nunca lo termino, tiene 415 páginas y yo siempre leo hasta la 400, no quiero arruinar el final…lo leeré cuando sepa que pronto moriré- su primo aun le miraba desconfiado, era obvio que no sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí- ¿me puedo sentar?- le preguntó mientras señalaba el sofá más pequeño que estaba justo frente a él, Tommy extendió la mano en señal de que lo hiciera- ¿Te preguntas porque estoy aquí si no me mandaron los científicos?- su primo asintió, no podía creerle del todo, talvez se trataba de un engaño e iba a asesinarlo cuando menos se lo esperara, se hizo un silencio abrumador, Trevor buscaba las palabras adecuadas para tratar tan delicado y confuso tema- Solo quiero romper el ciclo, talvez lo hayas pensando antes y sepas como son las líneas alternas del tiempo y todo eso; te adelanto que pronto, por ti mismo, te darás cuenta de que todas las líneas alternas convergen en lo mismo, en la existencia del virus, entonces algo estamos haciendo mal, aunque estemos los 3 ejecutores a través del tiempo se sigue formando los mismo eventos en todas las líneas de tiempo y todo termina en que el virus mata a la humanidad

-Quizá es el destino- contesto Tommy con indiferencia. Su presente ya no le interesaba más, era parte del pasado que decidió deliberadamente olvidar

-Te hicieron estudiar la historia de Trunks, él que alteró esta línea del tiempo y volvió a la suya ¿verdad?- Aldridge asintió con molestia, desvió la mirada, deseaba que su primo se fuera de inmediato, le hacía recordar tantas cosas que quería olvidar- Entonces ¿podrías decir que fue el destino quien prevaleció? Tengo entendido que hizo cambiar el futuro de esta línea y regreso a la suya para acabar con su enemigo ¿estoy mal?

-No-contestó apesadumbrado

-Siendo así, no puedo creer en el destino. Odio nuestro presente, el futuro o lo que sea, lo aborrezco, he estado encerrado casi toda mi vida con un libro del que tengo que racionar la lectura, he soportado las humillaciones de la loca de Kay que disfruta asesinar, he estado bajo la presión de esos científicos que me chantajearon con la culpa de que fui parte de la liberación del monstruo…estoy cansado, muy cansado de todo esto, y lo único que deseo es terminarlo todo, acabar con el futuro del virus, no me importa que pase con los científicos y los sobrevivientes…eventualmente buscaran la cura, aun si pasas 100 o mil años ellos buscaran la forma de sobrevivir y si no lo hacen no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo son un puñado de idiotas, racistas, culpándonos por algo en lo que no tuvimos que ver, parece que hubiéramos pedido que ese virus existiera y matara a la gente…Trajiste una muestra del virus ¿verdad?

-No- McKee no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era imposible, él mismo Tommy le dijo que tenía una muestra del virus en su caja fuerte- ¡Tú dijiste que lo tendrías!- se levantó furioso a punto de tomar a su primo por la camisa- ¡Me mentiste!

-Tranquilízate- le sugirió Tommy con una actitud serena- No tengo una, tengo dos, por si una muestra llegaba a destruirse o podía tener la opción de dejar cada muestra en un tiempo distinto- Trevor se calmó, aun no podía controlar esos ataques de rabia que le daban cuando algo estaba fuera de control-¿Qué más podemos hacer, Trevor? No hay nadie que pueda hallar una vacuna contra este virus

-Hay alguien, Bulma Brief, ella me ofreció su ayuda y creó en ella

-No quiero que te crees falsas esperanzas… ¿Cómo puede ella buscar la cura para un virus tan mortal en esta época?

-La subestimas- contesto Trevor, confiaba plenamente en la señora Brief, si ella decía que podría ayudarlos entonces tenía que ser cierto- sabe todo sobre nosotros los ejecutores, ella puede, ella lo hará, dame una de tus muestras del virus, yo se la llevare, buscara la cura y el futuro no estará en peligro.

-Envidio tu fe- respondió Aldridge aun renuente a entregarle una muestra a su primo- ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad hallará la cura?

-¿Y si no lo hiciera que con eso? Al menos podré morir tranquilo de que intente hacer algo por este mundo- Era ese optimismo casi tonto en sus palabras lo que animó a Aldridge a levantarse y buscar una de las muestras del virus que trajo consigo, aun sin confiar del todo en él; pero dentro suyo sentía que era un deber, que le debía algo al futuro, a la humanidad, se aprovecho de esa única oportunidad que la vida le proporciono, vivía la vida de alguien más en un tiempo al que no pertenecía, todo su ser le exigía que ayudara a Trevor McKee

-Esta es- y le entrego un pequeño tubo que no parecía contener algo, a simple vista lucía vació.

-¿Esto es?- pregunto incrédulo al ver el tubo aparentemente vacío, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos mirando a través de él la forma desfigurada de su primo- no tiene nada

-No es así…ahí hay millones de virus, están congelados de tal forma que pueden conservar sus propiedades por millones de años

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto confundido

-Que si lo abres sin cuidado se descongelaran y propagaras el virus antes de lo que debería ser…así que manéjalo con cuidado, el cristal del tubo es prácticamente irrompible, de cualquier forma, no se te ocurra abrirlo- asustado por la plaga potencial que tenía en ese tubo, Trevor la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Te molestaría si me quedo a dormir aquí?

-No; pero toma un baño y cámbiate de ropa, te prestare algo para que te pongas, no pensaras ir con nuestra antecesora mal oliente y sucio

-discúlpame- contesto apenado- no me di cuenta, he estado tratando de encontrarte desde hace 5 días

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida en el hombro?

-Es una larga historia

-La curare…ven

-Espera, antes de que vaya a desaparecer sin que pueda controlarlo, quisiera pedirte una disculpa

-¿por qué?

-Porque dentro de 15 días, yo voy a aparecer por aquí, por supuesto mas joven; pero tan confundido como me viste hace un rato, con el único objetivo de cumplir ordenes y estar tranquilo leyendo el "soldado búfalo"…mientras tanto piensa en todo lo que te dije, estoy seguro que llegaras a una certera conclusión, cuando entrevistes a Smith habrá algo que te ayudara a resolver todas tus dudas, dentro de 15 días en el ocaso podrás encontrarme al este de la villa de los hongos gigantes, habré raptado a Bra para ese entonces, si no hablas conmigo y me ayudas a darle un poco de claridad a mi vida, no podré estar aquí ahora; pero al final, te preguntare como es que nunca volviste, como pudiste tomar la identidad del doctor Fitzgerald y no recuerdo que más, cuando haga eso pronto desapareceré; pero no sin antes decir algo bastante fuerte, al menos para ti y por eso…me disculpo contigo

-Esta bien…cualquier cosa que me digas, la atribuiré a tu estado de confusión extrema- su primo lo dejo dormir en el cuarto de invitados, solo pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas y luego no pudo hacerlo más, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría en su futuro ¿seguiría viajando al pasado una y otra vez en busca de unos planos que estaba decidido a no buscar nunca más? Se aseguraría de que nadie pudiera encontrarlos, hablaría con Bulma para que los destruyera, así ni los científicos los encontrarían.

Su vida era un tratado sobre los ciclos, se encerró en la lectura de un libro del que llegaba a la página 400 y comenzaba de nuevo, sin leer nunca el final, tras sus viajes en el tiempo creó ciclos entre líneas alternas de tiempo, Smith le golpeaba y por eso él golpeaba a Smith y viceversa, incluso creó un ciclo con su primo, le buscó para que le buscara y le dijera que tenía que buscarlo. La vida se empeño en estar en su contra, no tuvo nunca la oportunidad de ser como los demás, nunca estudio ni fue a la escuela, apenas sabía leer cuando le dieron ese libro en su adolescencia; al principio era frustrante su lectura, no podía leer un párrafo sin quedarse trabado en una palabra o preguntarse su significado, le tomó 5 años leerlo hasta la página 400 para no arruinar el final la próxima vez que lo leyera, un año para leerlo sin dificultad y de nuevo lo dejo en la página 400, leería el final la próxima vez, y luego otro año para comprenderlo del todo y a partir de ahí lo dejo en la pagina 400, leería el final cuando le dieran otro libro o cuando sintiera que pronto moriría.

Si realmente vivió fue durante sus misiones, en ningún otro momento tenía la oportunidad de interactuar con la gente cara a cara, de verles a los ojos, de sentir el aire como era antes del exterminio de la humanidad, de escuchar tan nítidamente sonidos que desde hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba, el ladrido de un perro, el trinar de las aves, el cuchichear de la gente, pocas veces escuchaba la voz de otro ser humano a menos que se tratara de la suya propia mientras leía en voz alta, después de ser encerrado jamás volvió a escuchar el sonido de la música, ni a sentir el aroma del mar, ni la granulada arena entre sus dedos. Estar cerca de la muerte en sus misiones, le hizo sentir más vivo que nunca en la vida.

Consideraba suicidarse al volver, romper esos ciclos de su vida lo más pronto posible.

"_Él es un traidor, me detuvo el 5 de abril de 767, lo recuerdo bien, él no me dejo matar a Trunks, era tan fácil; pero McKee me amenazo de muerte"_ 5 de abril de 767, la fecha en la que, según Kay, él llego a impedir que asesinara a su tatara tatara abuelo; pero no lo había hecho ¿lo haría alguna vez¿Qué tan probable era? Si ella dijo que llegara a detenerlo lo haría; pero si se mataba ¿Cómo podría detenerla? Talvez si le explicaba a Bulma Brief la situación le permitiría ajustar la micromáquina en su pecho, llegar a esa fecha determinada e impedir que Kay Fisher le hiciera daño a su ancestro; todo era probable con esas líneas alternas de tiempo, no podía dejar nada al azar ¿Qué tan probable era que llegara como un anciano a impedir que matara a Trunks mientras ella era una jovencita y lo asesinaba por estorbarle?

-_¿Sabes que día es mañana?- le llamó un hombre cuya voz le era familiar- ¿en verdad no lo sabes? _

_-No- contesto él mientras lo cargaban, un hombre moreno de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tan alto como él, ese era su padre_

_-Mañana es 16 de marzo…es tu cumpleaños, mañana cumples 4 años, tú y tu mamá, tus tíos y tus primos lo celebraran en la casa de la playa_

_-¿No vas a venir papá?_

_-Si, claro que iré; pero tú sabes que yo soy jefe de muchos investigadores y detectives…así que tengo estar en mi oficina mañana temprano para darles instrucciones de cómo atrapar a los malos, cuando termine estaré contigo_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Claro que si…mira que grande ya estas, 4 años…te estas haciendo viejo, cuando me de cuenta ya tendrás a tu propia familia_

Abrió los ojos, se durmió sin darse cuenta, aquel sueño fue un recuerdo que tenía por completo olvidado. Su padre diciéndole que su cumpleaños lo pasarían en su casa en la playa. Esa tenía que ser la misma ocasión en que vio a aquel hombre que murió de un disparo, era como si todas sus desgracias comenzaran con la muerte de ese hombre.

Eran mas de las 6 de la mañana, Trevor se vistió y se fue de ahí sin decir nada, dejo dormir al dueño de la casa, si volvía a ver su primo esperaba que fuera en mejores circunstancias.

-Usted dijo que me ayudaría ¿lo recuerda?- se quedo cerca de la corporación, vigilando atentamente el movimiento de la familia Brief, Trunks salio temprano se subió en una limosina, poco después se fue Bra en un aeroauto, luego salio Vegeta ¿había volado? Fue impresionante ver aquella escena, no tenía la menor idea de que sus antepasados pudieran volar, después de recuperarse de aquella sorpresa, pidió hablar con Bulma Brief "_Dígale que soy Trevor McKee" _le pidió al guardia, estaba seguro que con solo escuchar su nombre, la señora Brief le dejaría pasar y así lo hizo, ahí le contó todo lo que Tommy le dijo sobre el virus y como la humanidad casi se vio reducida a nada, le hablo sobre lo que en realidad consistía el plan B, de su primo, el ejecutor B y la suplantación que hizo tras el accidente de su tatara tatara abuelo Joseph Fitzgerald Aldridge, su sospecha de que él fue o sería su propio tatara tatara abuelo y como pudo haber influido para la formación del virus, le habló también de las líneas alternas de tiempo, las golpizas que le dio a Smith y como Smith le golpeo por eso, le dijo sobre esos ciclos en el tiempo que se intercalaban de universo alterno a universo alterno y de cómo él quería acabar con ellos –en la cárcel hace unos días, me lo dijo…que me ayudaría

-Así es- contesto Bulma levantándose de su sillón, tomo la botella de agua que estaba sobre su escritorio y le dio un trago- tenlo por seguro, yo no permitiré que nada le pase a la humanidad- y río divertida- ya era tiempo de que yo salvara a la humanidad para variar- McKee no rió, no le encontró la gracia, no sabía de las veces en que su tatara tatara abuelo, el príncipe Vegeta peleó contra fuertes enemigos que amenazaban con destruir la tierra, tampoco sabía de las cruentas batallas de Gokú, antepasado de Kay Fisher, que libró a la humanidad de seres malignos como Majin Boo o los propios saiyajins. Muy poco sabía sobre su herencia sayajin en realidad, solo que eran seres extraterrestres y esa era la razón por la cual los culpaban de la existencia del virus. Le extendió a la mujer el pequeño tubo, ella lo tomo y lo alzó tratando de ver algo ahí dentro

-Según Tommy, parece que no hay nada; pero si lo hay, son millones de virus congelados. Hay que tener cuidado al abrirlo porque el virus podría propagarse antes de tiempo, el vidrio es irrompible, el problema es abrirlo- Bulma simplemente lo dejo asentado en su escritorio, en un rato más lo llevaría al área de investigación científica-Hay otra cosa de la que quisiera hablar- dijo él en tono serio- es sobre la vida de Trunks- Bulma sintió todas sus fuerzas caer al escuchar que se discutiría la vida de su hijo, tenía la misma sensación que había tenido 29 años atrás, de una angustia indescriptible y una opresión en el pecho inimaginable, a pesar de que Trunks era mayor y podía defenderse solo le preocupaba que hallaran la forma de dañarlo, lo hicieron con Gohan y Pan ¿Qué les impediría no matarlo? Afligida, tratando de conservar la calma, le preguntó que pasaba con la vida de su hijo- En realidad, ya sucedió

-Explícate- le ordenó Bulma en tono serio, la vida de su hijo estaba en juego y no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo

-¿Recuerda la fecha 5 de abril del 767?

-No…- aquello extraño a Trevor sobremanera, si esa era la fecha en que se suponía que Kay intentó matar a Trunks ¿Por qué ella no lo recordaría?

-¿Qué edad tenía su hijo?

-Era un bebé de meses- contesto contrariara-¿Por qué?

-La ejecutora C si se acercó a ustedes, en esa fecha, dijo que casi mata a Trunks; pero yo se lo impedí…aun no lo he hecho, no se si lo haré algún día, la única manera de estar seguro es ajustando este microchip- y señalo su pecho- que tengo aquí- Bulma se sentó nuevamente, pensaba que todo lo que Trevor le decía bien podía ser…

-¿Esto no es una trampa para que te de los planos de la maquina del tiempo?

-No, es la verdad, no tengo como comprobárselo. Lo que menos quiero es trabajar para los científicos, esos días han acabado, solo quiero salvar a Trunks y compensar lo que hice en aquella ocasión

-No lo se- contesto Bulma, aun pensaba que aquello podría ser un juego bien montado para que ella le diera los planos y por fin llevaran a cabo el plan C, exterminar a los saiyajins. Aun así tenía la corazonada de que todo era cierto y él no ayudarlo significaba poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

-Este será su séptimo viaje, señor McKee, ya debería saber todos los movimientos de Bulma Brief, ya debería de haber matado a un saiyajin de esa rama; pero con usted no hay resultados, si continua fallando nos veremos obligados a enviar a Kay Fisher como ejecutora A y B- tres años- esta será su última oportunidad, así que no la desperdicie- pasaron 3 años desde que regresó de su sexto viaje en el tiempo "un fracaso total" no menciono que Bulma Brief hizo que le extrajeran la micromáquina de su pecho e hizo los ajustes necesarios para que pudiera responder correctamente al control cronológico, tras lo cual ella le permitió destruir los planos, nunca supo que ella tenía una copia de ellos guardados en la computadora.

Solo era cuestión de esperar los tres años en que volviera estar frente a ese control para arrebatarlo e irse de ahí al 5 de abril del 767- ¿entendió, señor McKee?- pregunto la científica cuya voz se hacia mas aguda y decrepita con el paso de los años

-Si, lo entendí- y ordenó que se lo llevaran para prepararlo para su séptimo viaje, por fin había llegado ese día. Planeo todo minuciosamente, primero robaría el control cronológico cuando estuviera frente a ellos, para eso debía pretender un estado que a ellos seguramente los aterrorizaría…pretender que comenzaba a enfermarse. Tras eso iría al 4 de abril del 767 para vigilar el punto exacto en el que Kay casi mata a su antepasado. Después de eso acabaría con los ciclos antes de que empezaran, solo en caso de que todo fallara y Bulma Brief nunca hubiera hallado la cura, estaba decidido a ir ese día que su padre menciono "16 de marzo" el año sería el 1111 según sus cálculos era la fecha en la que cumplía 4 años. Se le olvidaba, antes pasaría a despedirse de su tatara tatara abuela, verla por última vez, después de todo, ella no solo se parecía a su madre, para él en parte lo era, la veía como esa figura maternal que había perdido a tan corta edad.

Por tres años estudios coordenadas y los lugares donde ocurrieron los principales sucesos de la historia de los saiyajins, dio la excusa de que eso lo ayudaría a formular un plan.

Mientras le hacían pararse "en el lugar de lanzamiento" Trevor comenzó a fingir un malestar vago, tosió repetidamente, no lo recordaba muy bien; sin embargo cuando su padre tosía, su madre decía que iba a enfermarse. Al verle, los ingenieros y los ayudantes, aun dentro de sus trajes protectores, se hicieron hacía atrás, Trevor estaba seguro que dentro del casco se encontraba un rostro lleno de miedo; sin embargo solo a uno de ellos no lo perdía de vista, a aquel tenía en las manos el control cronológico, gritaban despavoridos "¡El viajero esta enfermo¡Alerta 56 de inmediato!" pronto el lugar se llenaría de enfermeros y lo llevarían a una zona de cuarentena según el protocolo de cuando en él se sospechara cualquier indicio de enfermedad. No podía perder tiempo, Trevor de inmediato se acercó a aquel astronauta que tenía el control en sus manos, no pudo hacer más que quedarse petrificado por el temor a verse expuesto a la enfermedad que asoló a la humanidad años atrás.

-Si fuera tú ni siquiera lo pensaría…si lo matas, tú ya eres fantasma- Kay Fisher dejo caer al piso la almohada que sostenía, el ruido fue casi imperceptible, el pequeño que estaba en la cuna continuo durmiendo tranquilo, como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó una joven Kay incrédula de que fuera McKee él que estuviera amenazándola. Trevor había ajustado el control en el 4 de abril del 767, fue más fácil de lo que pensó, distorsionadamente pudo ver como los "astronautas" se acercaban tratando de atraparlo. Llego a las 9 de la noche de esa fecha, se oculto cerca de la corporación procurando pasar desapercibido, sin descuidarse esperando a la aparición de Kay Fisher, de repente le vio pasar, después de esa otra vez más y luego una más, ya que nunca había estado tras la familia nadie sospechaba de ella. Paso de nuevo por la mañana y en la tarde otra vez, a pesar de su fastidio, Trevor no podía dejar su perfecto escondite dentro de un edificio abandonado, en cuyo último piso podía verse perfectamente bien la corporación capsula y las calles alejadas, en el día 5 vio pasar a Kay una vez más, todo estaba vigilado, si ella iba a entrar ahí lo haría de noche, ahí estuvo pendiente de cada vez que Kay aparecía, hasta que bajó cerca de las 11 de la noche, cuando estaba seguro que ella atacaría. Le vio entrar por una ventana de una de las habitaciones, en un punto donde no había cámaras ni guardias, tal y como él mismo lo hizo cuando tomo a Trunks de rehén -¿De donde saca el valor un pobre diablo como tú para venir a decirme que hacer?- él tomo el teléfono inalámbrico mientras caminaba por el pasillo procurando que ella no descubriera su presencia y al estar en la habitación del bebé lo apoyo contra la espalda de Kay, cuando menos se lo esperaba, con la almohada apunto de ahogar al pequeño saiyajin, fue inesperado creyó a todos dormidos

-Solo lárgate de aquí…

-No, tengo que matarlo y ni tú ni nadie me lo van a impedir- él presiono el teléfono contra su espalda, ella se calló de inmediato al pensar que podría tratarse de un arma

-¿Cómo que no?...ahora vas a salir de aquí de inmediato y te vas a ir, si te atreves a volver yo lo sabré y voy a dispararte

-¿Estas traicionando a los científicos?

-Para cometer una traición hay que creer en algo- podía sentir una vibración a través del teléfono, no provenía de él sino de ella, tras unos segundos desapareció.

Salio de la casa, era casi la media noche, pensando en que la acertada decisión de pedirle a Bulma Brief que arreglara la maquina del tiempo para evitar ese suceso -algo que logro con éxito- no se percató que ella misma caminaba por el jardín trasero. Tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, decidió dar un paseo nocturno, en un mes aparecerían los androides y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le preocupaba la vida de Vegeta, se sentía tonta, solo así podía explicarse el que le importara ese hombre que nunca se inquietaba por ella ni mucho menos por su hijo. Ambos ensimismados en sus propios mundos no se dieron cuenta de que pronto chocarían

-¿Tú?- Bulma alzó la vista al tropezarse con él- De nuevo persiguiéndome- le reclamó furiosa, Trevor tan solo sonrió, no le haría pasar por ese trago amargo diciéndole que estaba allí para impedir la muerte de su primogénito, todavía le faltaba el que le haría vivir

-Solo pasaba por aquí

-Dame tu nombre- exigió con rudeza- haré una orden en tu contra para que no te me acerques ni a 1 kilómetro de distancia

-Trevor McKee- respondió y se fue de ahí, sin siquiera escuchar lo que ella le decía.

Programo una fecha cualquiera en el año 798, quería despedirse de Bulma Brief, para su sorpresa apareció en el elevador del hospital, aun más increíble fue que al abrirse las puertas del elevador vio pasar a una Kay Fisher un poco mayor a la última que vio…¿Qué significaba eso? Antes de que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente, él lo impidió interponiendo sus brazos. Le siguió cauteloso y vio como entraba a uno de los cuartos del hospital

-Sobreviviste- escucho que le dijeran al paciente cuyo rostro aun permanecía oculto por el cuerpo de Fisher- pero esta vez no te salvas- en la mano traía una jeringa con insulina ultrarrápida, ella no escatimaría en la cantidad que fuera para matar un saiyajin

-No, tú no te salvas- tendida en la cama estaba Pan, paralizada aún por el previo ataque de Fisher, solo podía mover los ojos, sudorosa creyó presenciar su muerte, justo cuando comenzaba a recuperarse. Trevor tiró a Kay por la ventana del primer piso de la clínica, estaba seguro que el escándalo atraería a alguien y así fue, mas antes de que seguridad y las enfermeras llegaran a la escena él escapó de ahí, corrió lo más rápido, salio por la puerta de la lavandería, decidido a escapar de ahí

-McKee, McKee- le llamó una mujer era la misma voz que una vez escuchó en uno de sus viajes

-Kay- en efecto, era ella sostenía un revolver, quizá el mismo que sintió en una ocasión

-Ahora si eres tú…me encontré con tu otro yo más joven aunque igual de estúpido y supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo conmigo ¿no es así? Recuerdo que me tiraste por la ventana de la habitación de Pan, son heridas no muy fáciles de curar. De cualquier forma los científicos me han mandado a atraparte y si es necesario a matarte porque al fin se dieron cuenta de que eres un incompetente y un traidor, estas acabado

-No me importa, yo no moriré en tus manos, no te daré esa satisfacción- apretaba la tecla que cambiaba los días en el control- si alguien va a acabar conmigo lo haré yo mismo y lo haré antes de entrar al mundo de ese maldito virus- su figura comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, Kay podía ver la pared a través de ella. No permitiría que se le escapara, disparo varias veces; pero las balas pasaron a través del traslúcido cuerpo de su primo.

-¿Acaso iras…?- la maquina seguía errando en cuanto a fechas y lugares, de cualquier manera haría lo necesario para encontrarlo en la fecha en la que seguramente iría, aquella en que vio morir a un hombre a manos de una mujer que también murió.

-…Llevas sangre de toda una dinastía, sangre real de grandes guerreros, no te olvides de eso

-… ¿de que sirve?- sonrió melancólicamente- al enemigo no se le derrota con la fuerza bruta, ni con técnicas de pelea…solo espero que usted pueda ayudarnos, solo así nos salvaremos

-Lo haré, no es una promesa Trevor, es un hecho, ve tranquilo

-Gracias- al verla cerrar los ojos, el viajero sacó el control cronológico, lo fijo en la fecha 16 de marzo de 1111, al menos logró verla por última vez, porque lo que pensaba hacer no tenía vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a romper el ciclo.

Era de mañana o quizás era de tarde. El sol bañaba la arena con sus tenues rayos naranjas, mientras su reflejo se despedazaba en el cristalino mar, eso era parte de ese recurrente sueño que había tenido desde los últimos 19 años.

Posaba su mirada nerviosa de un punto a otro, sus manos temblaban a pesar de que se aferraban a sus brazos, temía que en algún momento Kay Fisher por alguna razón apareciera, que él no hubiera logrado llegar a esa playa o que sus cálculos hubieses fallado y no pudiera encontrar a su pequeña versión que en esos momentos debía estar cumpliendo cuatro años, no quería dejar nada al azar, si por alguna razón la vacuna de Bulma no lograba su cometido o ni siquiera la logro hacer, al menos estaría seguro de que su alterno inmediato no sufriría lo mismo que él.

Sintió que alguien lo estaba viendo, entonces su mirada desesperada se cruzó con la de un pequeño niño que estaba sentado en la arena sosteniendo un pequeño barco, lo vio unos segundos y sonrió gentilmente, ese niñito que no podía dejar de verlo tenía que ser él mismo, todo su sueño tenía sentido ahora.

Este era el momento para acabar con el ciclo aun antes de que comenzara, tomó el arma de unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, un arma antigua que consiguió después de escapar de Kay en el hospital tras programar la micromáquina para que lo enviara hacia la única fecha y el único lugar lleno de armas, el día en que Gokú acabó con la Red Ribbon; le apuntó a la cara, conservado esa sonrisa amable y los ojos llenos de esperanza, porque al matarse a si mismo siendo niño acababa con una vida de sufrimiento y de injustificado odio por algo que no hizo, le ahorraba la pena de verse atrapado en una habitación blanca en la cual su única compañera sería, irónicamente, la soledad, le evitaba las humillaciones y los fracasos, era mejor que muriera ahora cuando era feliz que dejarlo vivir en un mundo lleno de amargura.

-Sospechaba que estarías aquí- Kay Fisher apareció a su derecha, una versión más envejecida de la que vio la última vez. Talvez tendría poco más de 50 años, Trevor no pudo evitar dar unos pasos atrás al verla acercarse, a causa de su nerviosismo tropezó, Kay le sonreía sádicamente, esta vez, podría vengarse de McKee, darse la satisfacción de acabarlo, sentirse más viva que nunca al dispararle y verlo morir, ya ansiaba esa sensación que tuvo cuando mato a Gohan y casi mataba a Pan-Por primera vez se podría condenar a un suicida por su propio asesinato- Trevor se levantó le apuntaba al niño, nunca dejo de hacerlo

-Búrlate lo que quieras, lo voy a matar- contestó sin perder la compostura

-No te le acerques- era la voz de una mujer…su madre-¡Aléjate de él!- le apenaba hacerla pasar por tal sufrimiento; pero nunca entendería las razones, él tenía que disparar

-Si le disparas, yo te matare, tengo el permiso de los científicos- su sueño era la realidad, aquel hombre que vio y del que solo recordaba sus ojos llenos de confianza era él mismo; el pequeño Trevor no podía dejar de mirarlo como si algo dentro suyo le gritara que ese hombre era él dentro de unos años, que lo que él tenía que hacer debía hacerse- Tú sabes lo que pasara ahora, McKee, caerás muerto en la arena…yo también estaba aquí ¿recuerdas?- a unos metros del Trevor de 4 años habían 2 pequeñas refugiadas detrás de un niño algo mayor, una de ella era Kay Fisher de 8 años quien asustada no podía dejar de mirar a su alterna por muchos años mas grande que ella- Estas a tiempo de impedirlo, McKee…tú morirás si sigues aquí, regresa conmigo y explica a los científicos como puedes moverte en el tiempo con tal precisión

-De la misma manera que lo hiciste tú para llegar aquí

-No lo creo…no intentaste llegar a esta fecha por lo menos 20 veces, usando la maquina sin descanso

-¿Cómo supiste de esta fecha?

-Era obvio, la primera vez que te vi después del encierro por el virus me di cuenta que tú y el hombre que murió en la playa el día de tu cumpleaños eran el mismo… no hay nada que puedas hacer, al estar aquí pruebas que sigues un ciclo, aquí mueres y nace el futuro de la devastación, todo comienza y termina con tu muerte ¿no es así?…vamos…dame el gusto Trevor, intenta disparar, deja que te lleve como un cadáver hasta los científicos

-Se acabo- dijo él determinante

-Se acabo- repitió Kay Fisher y le disparó. El niño solo miraba el enorme cuerpo del hombre tendido en la arena tiñéndola de rojo, inerte…muerto, no era más un hombre- ¡Hijo!- era algo muerto -¡Ven!- y con él una parte suya había muerto, algo que no podía describir con palabras ni con nada, era solo un sentimiento.

Kay, aun sosteniendo el arma, miraba como su tía Bulma alzaba a su pequeño primo y lo estrechaba contra su pecho, lo volvería a ver estaba segura. El niño alzó la cara y miro fijamente a la asesina de aquel hombre, Kay Fisher se llevo dos dedos a la sien saludando a su futuro rival

-Te veré de nuevo- le dijo con seguridad- en el lado oscuro de la luna- y una serie de disparos atravesaron su pecho matándola al instante, cayo en la arena al lado de un McKee, que a pesar de la gravedad de su herida, continuaba con vida

-Trevor- escuchó la voz de su padre- Trevor ¿Estas bien?...Bulma ¿Tu estas bien?- Incluso hasta en su muerte provoco un ciclo, era como una maldición de la que no podía deshacerse

-Si, Jeffry, estamos bien- todo empezaba y terminaba con su propia muerte, fue a su pequeña versión lo último que vio antes de perderse en los brazos de la muerte, todo inevitablemente comenzaba de nuevo…

**5´-UUUGGACAAGUCCAGCGAUC-3´**

**3´-CUAGCGACCUGAACAGGUUU-5´**

**El Lado Oscuro de la Luna**

* * *

**  
**

** Gracias por haber leído este fic y seguirlo a lo largo de sus nueve capítulos y muchas gracias por los rewiews :), espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Nos vemos pronto  
**

**Atte.: Yanki Girl**

* * *


End file.
